Die Wege des Lebens
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Die Kudo-Kinder ersinnen aufgrund einer Bemerkung ihrer Mutter Ran einen ungewöhnlichen Plan, der das ruhige Leben der ganzen Familie gewaltig auf den Kopf stellen wird.


**Die Wege des Lebens**

**Kapitel 1: Ein unerwarteter Wunsch**

Er war genervt.

Er war schlecht gelaunt.

Und er war müde.

Fast schon wütend setzte der erfolgreiche Detektiv und vierfache Familienvater Shinichi Kudo einen Fuss vor den anderen. Er hätte heute gar nicht aufstehen sollen, er hätte einfach im Bett bleiben sollen. Dort war es wenigstens bequem gewesen.

Shinichi knurrte, dann machte er einen grossen Schritt.

Normalerweise hatte er immer zu tun, er hatte immer irgendwelche Fälle, die er lösen musste, aber schon seit Tagen war das Gegenteil der Fall. Seit über einer Woche wurde kein einziger Fall mehr an ihn herangetragen, auch heute nicht. Im Polizeipräsidium gammelte er den ganzen Vormittag herum, weil rein gar nichts los war, und als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er faul in einem Bürostuhl hing und die Pünktchen an der Decke zählte, reichte es ihm. Er machte sich kurzerhand zu Fuss auf den Weg nach Hause.

Shinichi überquerte eine Strasse, dann verlangsamte er seine Geschwindigkeit etwas, da er sich schon ganz in der Nähe seiner Villa befand.

Normalerweise war er erfreut, wenn sein Leben etwas weniger stressig war als sonst, aber zu viel Ruhe war auch nicht gut. Zudem wusste er nicht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte, dass seine vier Kinder, Shinichi Jr., Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku, so friedlich wie schon lange nicht mehr waren. Ihr letzter wirklich grosser Streit lag schon mehrere Wochen zurück, und irgendwie beunruhigte Shinichi das. Geschwister, die nicht miteinander stritten? So etwas gab es doch gar nicht.

Ran war sehr überrascht, als Shinichi kurz nach dem Mittagessen schon wieder zu Hause auftauchte.

"Shinichi, was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wohne hier", gab er bissig zur Antwort.

"Ja, das weiss ich", erwiderte Ran ebenfalls bissig. "Warum bist du schon wieder zurück?"

"Alles is öde", murmelte er daraufhin genervt und zog sich das Jackett aus. "Einfach alles."

Seine angetraute Ehefrau hob fragend und auch leicht sauer eine Augenbraue.

"Mit 'alles' meinst du auch deine Familie? Die Kinder? Unser Eheleben?"

Shinichi seufzte und schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich geschworen, seinen Frust niemals an seiner Familie und schon gar nicht an Ran auszulassen, aber jetzt war er dabei, genau das zu tun.

"Es tut mir leid, Ran. Es ist nur..."

"Es ist nur was?", fragte sie, verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn fordernd an.

Shinichi seufzte erneut.

"In der Arbeit ist nichts los, ich sitze nur den ganzen Tag herum, und die Kinder streiten nicht. Ich wünschte, es gäbe etwas mehr Action in meinem Leben."

Rans Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas entspannter, jedoch auch wieder fragend.

"Aber ich dachte, du bist froh, wenn dein Leben mal nicht so stressig ist."

"Schon, aber... Zuviel Ruhe ist für mein Hirn auch nicht gerade förderlich."

"Ich verstehe, der Sherlock Holmes in dir hat gesprochen", seufzte Ran und räusperte sich, dann wechselte sie das Thema. "Nun gut. Ich habe erst heute Abend mit dir gerechnet, und vom Mittagessen ist nichts mehr übrig. Aber wenn du willst, koche ich dir etwas."

Shinichi winkte sofort ab.

"Nein, ist schon gut, danke. Ich habe sowieso keinen Hunger, und nur wegen mir musst du nicht noch mal in die Küche. Ich kann gut bis zum Abendessen warten."

"Sicher?"

"Sicher."

"Und sonst fühlst du dich gut?"

"Ja."

"Schön", sagte Ran und lächelte fies. "Dann kannst du mir gleich beim Hausputz helfen. Die Bibliothek, das Wohnzimmer, die Küche und fast das komplette zweite Stockwerk stehen noch auf der Liste. Vielleicht ist das ja Action genug für dich."

Innerlich stöhnte Shinichi auf und liess die Schultern hängen, denn zum Putzen hatte er überhaupt keine Lust. Aber um sein Verhalten von vorhin wieder gut zu machen und sich zu entschuldigen, sagte er zu.

"Okay, aber lass mich vorher fünfzehn Minuten schlafen, bitte. Ich bin hundemüde."

"Erhöhe auf eine Stunde, aber danach schnappst du dir Lappen und heisses Wasser. Und halte dich von unserem Schlafzimmer fern, denn dort herrsche ich gleich."

"Ist gut. Tut mir leid, Ran."

"Schon okay. Erhol dich gut."

Daraufhin zog er sich in die Bibliothek zurück, da das Wohnzimmer von seinen Kindern beschlagnahmt war, setzte sich umgeben von den vielen Büchern auf den Schreibtischstuhl und legte seinen Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme. Das war jedoch nicht so bequem, wie er gedacht hatte, und er bereute es, nicht ein Kissen im Schreibtisch deponiert zu haben. Also holte er sich kurzerhand eines aus dem Wohnzimmer und konnte daraufhin sofort einschlafen.

Irgendwann später wurde er von jemandem angestupst, und er schrak hoch.

"Wie? Was?", murmelte er schlaftrunkenen und strich sich übers Gesicht, ehe ihm wieder einfiel, wo er war.

"Hallo Dad."

"Shunsaku? Oh Mann, wie spät ist es?"

"Fast halb sechs Uhr", antwortete Miyuki, und Shinichi richtete sich erschrocken auf. Er hatte fast fünf Stunden geschlafen!

"Ran wird mich umbringen", stöhnte er mit geschlossenen Augen, doch seine Kinder fanden seine Befürchtung ganz lustig und überhaupt nicht tragisch.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen, sie ist nicht sauer."

"Seid ihr sicher?"

"Na klar."

Shinichi seufzte und hielt die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

"Warum habt ihr mich dann geweckt?"

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille in der Bibliothek, und der Detektiv blickte seinen Nachwuchs endlich an. Shinichi Jr., Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku standen alle nach ihrem Alter geordnet in einer Reihe, was Shinichi merkwürdig vorkam. "Was ist los?"

Der Detektiv wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte, wenn sie so gesittet und zurückhaltend waren. "Raus mit der Sprache, Kinder."

"Dad, wir haben einen Wunsch", antwortete Shinichi Jr. "Einen ganz besonderen Wunsch."

"Ein Wunsch", sagte sein Vater nicht begeistert. "Wollt ihr Piercings?"

"Nein."

"Tattoos?"

"Auch nicht."

"Vielleicht Taschengeld?", fragte Shinichi weiter, und dieses Mal erhielt er keine einstimmige Antwort. Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku verneinten, nur ihr älterer Bruder bejahte. Reika stiess ihm daraufhin ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen, und er revidierte seine Meinung.

"Ich meinte nein", sagte Shinichi Jr., und sein Vater seufzte. Er musste jedoch weiterfragen.

"Eine neue Spielkonsole?"

"Nein."

"Was wollt ihr dann?"

Miyuki holte tief Luft und brachte etwas mehr Licht ins Dunkel.

"Wir wollen, dass du Mums Wunsch erfüllst."

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ran will dasselbe wie ihr?"

"Nein, wir wollen dasselbe wie Mum", stellte Shinichi Jr. es richtig.

Shinichi war zu müde, um richtig denken zu können, darum versuchte er es anders.

"Und für euren Wunsch braucht ihr mich?"

"Ja, besser wäre es", antwortete Reika und tauschte einen Blick mit ihrem gleichaltrigen Bruder. "Es wäre nicht richtig und auch eklig, wenn Mum mit einem anderen Typen-"

"Wenn Ran mit einem anderen Typen was?", fragte Shinichi sofort scharf. "Drückt euch bitte etwas klarer aus. Was will eure Mutter? Was wollt ihr?"

"Das, was wir wollen, kann nur Mum machen, nicht wir. Unsere Mum und du."

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf. Mit jedem Satz, den die Kinder von sich gaben, wurde es verwirrender. Aber scheinbar wollten sie nichts Materielles, zumindest nicht wirklich.

"Rückt endlich raus mit der Sprache! Oder muss ich eine Zange holen und euch jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?"

"Dad", begann Reika endlich, dann sah sie zu ihrer Schwester und ihren Brüdern und erhielt ein bestätigendes Nicken. Sie holte tief Luft und sah ihren Vater todernst an. "Dad, wir wünschen... Wir wollen ein Geschwisterchen."

Sekunden vergingen.

Shinichi blinzelte dreimal, dann lachte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tut mir leid, ich habe verstanden, dass ihr euch ein Geschwisterchen wünscht. Also, redet endlich. Was wollt ihr?"

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort, und sein Lachen gefror ihm, als er es realisierte. Seine nächsten Worte waren ganz leise. "Das war euer Ernst?"

"Klar, sonst hätten wir es nicht gesagt", erwiderte Shinichi Jr. und grinste. "Wir vier wünschen uns noch ein Geschwisterchen, und zwar am besten einen Bruder."

"Quatsch, eine Schwester", entgegneten Reika und Miyuki im Chor, doch für diesen Streit hatte Shinichi kein Gehör. Fassungslos sah er die Tischplatte an.

"Ran will noch ein Kind?", fragte er leise und mehr sich selbst, doch Miyuki hatte ihn verstanden. Sie grinste.

"Will sie."

Shinichi verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte so ziemlich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit _dem_!

Er sah wieder hoch, und seine Fassungslosigkeit verwandelte sich in Empörung.

"Okay, von wem ist diese Schnapsidee? Von dir, Shinichi?"

"Hey, nur weil ich der Älteste bin, heisst das nicht, dass ich gleich der Drahtzieher hinter allem bin", verteidigte dieser sich, doch sein Vater wollte ihm nicht richtig glauben. Berechnend sah er seinen Erstgeborenen an und dachte nach. Wenn Shinichi Jr. es so glaubwürdig abstritt, vielleicht war es doch einer der anderen...

"Wie um Himmels Willen kommt ihr darauf, dass Ran noch ein Kind will?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin weiter und erhielt eine Antwort von Shunsaku, die er nie und nimmer erwartet hatte.

"Weil Mum neulich beim Abendessen, als du nicht da warst, genau das gesagt hat."

Shinichi klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

"Hör zu, Dad", begann nun Reika und lächelte zufrieden. "Am besten fragst du sie einfach selber. Wir jedenfalls wollen Mum nur dabei helfen, dass sich ihr Wunsch erfüllt."

Wie es der Zufall wollte, erklang in diesem Moment Rans Stimme.

"Shinichi, Shunsaku, eure Zimmer sind noch nicht aufgeräumt! Marsch nach oben!"

Die beiden Mädchen grinsten ihre Brüder schadenfreudig an und kicherten. Während sie und Shunsaku daraufhin ohne ein weiteres Wort die Bibliothek verliessen, blieb Shinichi Jr. noch kurz stehen.

"Bist du immer noch aufnahmeresistent oder bist du jetzt wach?", grinste er, und sein Vater seufzte.

"Ich bin wach. Geh jetzt und räum dein Zimmer auf, sonst gibt's Ärger mit deiner Mutter."

"Mit dir nicht?"

"Mit mir auch, wenn du nicht tust, was man dir sagt", sagte Shinichi einerseits drohend, andererseits aber auch grinsend. "Also los, husch!"

"Ich gehe ja schon. Und vergiss nicht, mit Mum über diese Sache zu reden."

Dann verschwand auch Shinichi Jr. und liess seinen Vater alleine in der Bibliothek zurück.

_Ran wollte noch ein Kind!_

_Sie wünschte sich noch einmal Nachwuchs!_

Wie hatte sie sich das bloss vorgestellt?

Während des Abendessens eine Stunde später verlor niemand ein Wort über das Thema, das Shinichi nun schwer beschäftigte. Um sich jedoch nichts anmerken zu lassen, lenkte er das Gesprächsthema von Anfang an auf völlig andere Dinge.

"Ran, warum hast du mich heute Nachmittag eigentlich nicht geweckt? Ich hätte dir doch beim Putzen geholfen."

"Lass gut sein", erwiderte seine Frau, die noch am Herd stand und in der Pfanne rührte. "Du hast so schön geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken. Ich wusste ja, wie müde du warst, du hast letzte Nacht schliesslich kaum geschlafen."

Shinichi wusste sofort, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Er ahnte, dass sich hinter ihrem Nachgeben ihr Babywunsch verbarg. Denn wenn sie seinen Wünschen und Bedürfnissen entgegenkam, wäre er ihren Wünschen weniger abgeneigt...

Sein älterer Sohn ahnte, woran sein Vater dachte, doch er hielt es für eine gute Idee, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas völlig Anderes zu lenken.

"Hey, seht mal, Leute", rief er, legte seine linke Hand auf sein linkes Auge und packte seine Gabel. Dann stach er damit zwischen die Finger, und schon quoll etwas Rotes hervor. Er begann zu schreien. "Ah! Mein Auge! Mein Auge!"

Reika und Miyuki sprangen laut schreiend auf, Shinichi war erschrocken und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, und Shunsaku lachte sich fast tot.

"Shinichi!"

"Ätsch, das war nur Ketchup!", lachte Shinichi Jr. und zeigte ein zerstochenes Ketchup-Tütchen. Sein Vater entspannte sich wieder, und seine nächsten Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus.

"Aber sonst geht's dir gut?"

Shinichi Jr. grinste.

"Vielleicht."

"Beruhig dich, Shunsaku", sagte Ran und stellte die Pfanne auf den Tisch. "Nicht, dass wir noch einen Arzt holen müssen", fügte sie ihren Worten hinzu, als sie sah, dass ihr jüngerer Sohn immer noch lachend nach Luft schnappte.

Shinichi stützte seufzend seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen ab und schloss seine Augen. Kinder... Erst einen ungewöhnlichen Wunsch nennen, und dann solchen Blödsinn machen.

An diesem Abend konnte Shinichi nicht einschlafen. Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch der ersehnte Schlaf wollte und wollte nicht kommen. Irgendwann später hatte er eine bequeme Position gefunden, aber das war keine Garantie dafür, dass er jetzt endlich schlafen konnte. Zu viele Gedanken spukten in seinem Kopf herum, und ausnahmslos alle hatten mit Ran zu tun.

Er wusste, dass sie eine gute Mutter war, er hatte das mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sie ging in ihrer Mutterrolle vollkommen auf, und sie hatte so viel Liebe zu geben. Vielleicht sogar zu viel?

"Ran?"

"Hm?", kam sofort die Antwort von ihr. Sie hatte also auch noch nicht geschlafen.

Shinichi holte tief Luft.

"Denkst du wirklich ernsthaft darüber nach?"

Ran wusste sofort, wovon ihr Ehemann sprach, und antwortete aufrichtig.

"Ehrlich gesagt ja."

Shinichi seufzte und drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Während ein leises Rascheln erklang, rückte Ran näher zu ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er atmete gepresst aus.

"Ran, miteinander reden ist das A und O in einer Beziehung, das weisst du doch. Wie lange hast du diesen Wunsch schon?"

"Schon etwas länger."

"Ich dachte erst, es wäre eine Schnapsidee von Shinichi, aber als Shunsaku dann sagte, dass du den Wunsch geäussert hast..."

"Du findest es eine Schnapsidee?", fragte Ran leicht enttäuscht.

"Eher eine ungewöhnliche Idee", erwiderte Shinichi sanft. "Deine letzte Schwangerschaft ist bald zehn Jahre her, und wir sind jetzt schon 33 Jahre alt."

"Na und?", fragte Ran nun leicht trotzig. "Die meisten Paare fangen erst in diesem Alter mit der Familiengründung an."

"Mag sein, aber wir sind schon jetzt eine sechsköpfige Familie. Und ich dachte, wir hätten unsere Familienplanung abgeschlossen."

Ran grinste, was er allerdings nicht sehen konnte.

"Eigentlich schon, aber das schliesst ja nicht einen Unfall oder so was aus. Nicht wahr?"

"Ran, warum jetzt?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin mit ernster Stimme. "Warum nicht schon vor ein paar Jahren, als Miyuki und Shunsaku noch klein waren? Warum erst jetzt?"

"Damals hatte ich diesen Wunsch nicht, aber jetzt höre ich meine biologische Uhr immer lauter ticken", antwortete sie flüsternd und drückte sich fest an ihn. "Und ich hätte jetzt so gerne noch ein Kind..."

Sie unterdrückte ein leises Schluchzen. "Ihr Männer könnt rein körperlich noch bis ins hohe Alter Kinder zeugen, aber bei uns Frauen ist irgendwann Schluss", erklärte sie weiter, doch dann gab sie auf. "Aber ich sehe schon, du willst nicht. Du willst keine Kinder mehr, und ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit belästigt habe."

Shinichi kniff die Augen zusammen. Es tat ihm weh, solche Worte in dieser traurigen Tonlage zu hören, und er konnte nur eines tun, um Ran wenigstens jetzt etwas aufzuheitern.

"Ich sage nicht Nein zu einem weiteren Kind, aber auch nicht Ja. Lass uns in ein paar Tagen noch mal darüber reden, okay?"

"Meinst du das ernst?"

"Ja, ich meine das sehr ernst. Also hör auf zu weinen, du machst mich ganz traurig."

"Es tut mir leid", schluchzte sie und strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen, doch dann beruhigte sie sich wider Erwarten etwas. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, und Shinichi seufzte.

Alleine beim Gedanken, dauernd in der Nacht aufzustehen und das Fläschchen für das Baby zu machen, liess ihn hundemüde werden. Jetzt könnte er glatt einschlafen, es brauchte nicht mehr viel.

Er seufzte erneut.

"Schlaf jetzt, du hast es sicher nötig."

"Gute Nacht", murmelte Ran und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Dir auch."

Daraufhin breitete sich Stille im Schlafzimmer aus. Ran war voller Hoffnung, dass sie ihren angetrauten Ehemann überreden konnte, noch mal ein Kind mit ihr zu zeugen. Aber Shinichi hoffte, dass erst mal eine gewisse Zeit vergehen würde, ehe das Thema wieder auf den Tisch kam. Darum nahm er sich fest vor, mindestens zwei Wochen verstreichen zu lassen, ehe er sich mit dem Thema 'mögliches fünftes Kind' wieder auseinander setzte.

Doch er wusste nicht, dass seine Kinder diesbezüglich schon andere Pläne hatten.

Sie hatten_ ganz_ andere Pläne...

**Kapitel 2: "Mission Geschwisterchen", Phase 1**

"Mum!"

Der Ruf von Shinichi Jr. hallte durch das ganze zweite Stockwerk. "Mum, ich habe ein Loch im Zeh! Ich meine in der Socke!"

"Dann stopf es!", kam die Antwort zurück. "Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit."

"Dad!"

"Mich geht das nichts an. Ausserdem sollst du nicht immer herumschreien."

Daraufhin herrschte Stille im oberen Stockwerk der Villa.

Während Shinichi Jr. die beanstandete Socke einfach in eine Ecke warf und sich eine andere anzog, war seine Schwester Reika mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt.

"Warum wechselst du auch während dem Schreiben deine Socken?", fragte sie und schaute hoch.

"Weil mir das Loch schon lange ein Auge im Dorn war und ich es jetzt loswerden wollte. Aber jetzt ist es egal, es ist Schwamm von gestern. Also Schnee drüber."

"Du bist mir echt ein Rätsel", seufzte Reika und beugte sich wieder über ihre Aufgaben. "Was soll ich bloss schreiben?", fügte sie dann murmelnd hinzu.

Shinichi Jr., der sich nun ein paar andere Socken angezogen hatte, setzte sich wieder hin.

"Woran arbeitest du?"

"Am Aufsatz über das Wetter."

"Schreib doch dasselbe wie ich", schlug er daraufhin grinsend vor.

"Ich soll denselben Mist wie du schreiben?", fragte Reika nicht begeistert. "Wie würde das denn aussehen? 'Es blitzen die Blitze. Es regnet der Regen. Es donnert der Donner'?"

"Warum nicht? Es stimmt doch."

Reika seufzte.

"Theoretisch schon, aber alles, was du verzapfst, muss man kritisch betrachten und auf jeden Fall hinterfragen. Und überhaupt, der Gipfel war wohl, als du neulich in der Schule gesagt hast, dass die Erde eine Scheibe wäre."

Shinichi Jr. grinste.

"Aber das ist doch so! Und bei Vollmond ist sie eine Wer-Scheibe."

"Du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle, weisst du das?"

"Mir doch egal."

Reika setzte noch einen drauf.

"Du weisst aber schon, dass du nichts weisst, oder?"

Er antwortete prompt.

"Ich weiss nur, dass ich nicht weiss, was ich noch nicht weiss. Wer weiss, was ich noch so alles wissen werde. Ich weiss es jedenfalls nicht."

Reika verdrehte die Augen. Ihr Bruder konnte manchmal echt anstrengend sein...

"Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", fragte sie daraufhin und überflog ihre Hausaufgabenliste.

"Tonnenweise", erwiderte er nur, doch Reika gefiel die Antwort nicht.

"Jetzt sag schon!"

"'Schon'."

"Idiot!"

"Was denn?", fragte ihr Bruder mit Unschuldsmiene, was Reika jedoch fast zur Weissglut trieb.

"Nein, ernsthaft jetzt!", regte sie sich auf. "Bis wann müssen wir fertig sein?"

"Bis 6 Uhr 66", antwortete Shinichi Jr. und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, während Reika nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.

"Bei dir ist echt Hopfen und Malz verloren."

Doch er war damit nicht einverstanden.

"Ach komm, so schlimm ist es gar nicht."

"Bei dir schon."

"Pah!"

Reika sah ihn scharf an.

"Willst du nicht auch deine Hausaufgaben erledigen?"

Shinichi Jr. verstummte kurz und wechselte das Thema.

"Wie nennt man es, wenn zwei Schizophrene miteinander kämpfen?"

Reika stöhnte innerlich laut auf.

"Keine Ahnung."

"Massenschlägerei", antwortete Shinichi Jr. und begann laut zu lachen.

"Ich gebe dir gleich Massenschläge!"

"Tust du nicht!"

"Tu ich doch!"

"Aber du bist mein Schwesterherz."

"Und du bist ein Idiot, Bruderherz. Mit dir rede ich nicht mehr."

"Das werden wir ja sehen."

Daraufhin versuchte Shinichi Jr. Reika mit den unmöglichsten Sätzen zum Reden zu bringen, doch sie blieb hart. Jedoch vertrugen sie sich schnell wieder, als ihre beiden jüngeren Geschwister Miyuki und Shunsaku ins Zimmer stürmten und der Sechzehnjährige ein Thema anschnitt, das sie alle brennend interessierte. Die Hausaufgaben waren vergessen.

Eines Abends ein paar Tage später, als Shinichi seine Rechnungen sortierte und Ran im Wohnzimmer eine Zeitschrift studierte, horchte der Detektiv plötzlich auf. Langsam erhob er sich und ging zu seiner Frau, die erstaunt hochsah.

"Du bist schon fertig?"

"Nein", murmelte er und hob eine Hand, damit sie verstummte. Mehrere Minuten blieb er stumm und lauschte, dann stellte er ihr eine Frage. "Ran, hörst du das?"

Sie jedoch verstand nicht, obwohl auch sie angestrengt gelauscht hatte.

"Was? Nein, ich höre nichts."

"Eben, das ist es ja. Wir hören nichts. Die Kinder sind still."

Jetzt fiel es auch Ran auf.

"Sie sind _zu_ still..."

"Ich werde nachschauen, was los ist."

"Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", fragte Ran zweifelnd und setzte sich anders hin.

Shinichi nickte.

"Wenn Kinder still sind, muss man nachschauen. Dann haben sie nämlich entweder etwas angestellt oder hecken etwas aus. Ich möchte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, damit wir keine böse Überraschung erleben."

Sein Überraschungsbesuch jedoch erwies sich als Fehlschlag, denn die vier Kudo-Kinder sassen in Reikas Zimmer am Boden und spielten ein Kartenspiel. Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass sie ein Gesprächsthema hatten, was überhaupt nichts mit dem Kartenspiel zu tun hatte.

Als Shinichi ein paar Minuten später die Zimmertür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte, wandte sich sein erstgeborener Sohn seinen Geschwistern zu.

"Also ist es beschlossene Sache?", fragte Shinichi Jr. in die Runde.

"Ja", antwortete Reika.

"Ja", antwortete Shunsaku

"Auf alle Fälle!", kam es von Miyuki.

"Gut, dann leite ich alles in die Wege", sagte der Älteste im Bunde und begann zu grinsen.

Ein paar Tage später, an einem Montagmorgen, erhielten Shinichi und Ran unerwartete Post.

Als das Familienoberhaupt die Briefe grob nach Rechnungen, Einladungen, Fanpost und Sonstigem sortierte, hielt er bei einem eher unscheinbaren Briefumschlag inne. Der Brief stammte von einem bekannten Vermieter, nur wusste Shinichi nicht, was er gemietet haben sollte. Adressiert war er an ihn und Ran, vielleicht hatte also sie... Augenblicklich riss Shinichi den Briefumschlag auf und heraus fiel eine Buchungsbestätigung. Er oder sie hatte für drei Tage und drei Nächte ein Chalet in den Bergen gemietet, das an einem einsamen See stand. Die Preisklasse des Chalets war alles andere als billig, was Shinichi überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Bist du wahnsinnig, Ran?", platzte es aus ihm heraus, als er das Gesamttotal inklusive Buchungsgebühren und Provision sah. "Was fällt dir ein, so viel Geld auszugeben?"

"Wovon redest du?", fragte Ran einerseits wütend, andererseits aber auch verwirrt und drehte sich mitsamt der Pfanne in der rechten Hand zu ihrem Ehemann herum. Shinichi streckte ihr das Blatt Papier hin, und sie ergriff es verwundert mit der linken Hand. Sie überflog es, dann gab sie es ihm zurück.

"Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, du musst mir also nichts unterstellen. Und überhaupt, so teuer finde ich das gar nicht, wenn man bedenkt, was alles dabei ist. Ungestörte Ruhe, ein See für sich alleine, mitten in den Bergen, die ich sehr schön finde... Und eine Sauna hat das Chalet sogar auch noch! Hast du das gesehen?"

Shinichi jedoch ignorierte ihre Worte und stellte die Frage aller Fragen.

"Aber wenn du das Chalet nicht gemietet hast, und ich auch nicht, wer war es dann?"

Beide sahen sich fragend an, und plötzlich hatte der Detektiv eine Ahnung.

"Shinichi! Komm sofort her!"

Der sechzehnjährige Gerufene erschien augenblicklich, und als er sah, was sein Vater in der Hand hielt, begann er zufrieden zu grinsen.

"Ah, die Bestätigung ist endlich eingetroffen, das wurde auch Zeit. Ich dachte schon, die kommt überhaupt nicht mehr."

"Du gibst also zu, dass du das warst?", fragte Ran und erhielt ein Nicken. "Warum?"

In diesem Moment kamen die restlichen Kudo-Kinder dazu und schalteten sich in die Unterhaltung ein. "Sag mir warum, Shinichi", wiederholte Ran.

"Weil du es dir gewünscht hast", antwortete Reika, und Shinichi Jr. nickte. "Denn neulich Abend haben wir beschlossen, dass wir auch noch ein Geschwisterchen wollen und wir somit deinem Wunsch entsprechen. Daraufhin haben wir-"

"Schon klar", unterbrach Shinichi seine Tochter und verstand vollkommen. Es war ein einfacher, geradezu banaler, aber zugleich genialer Plan. Er und Ran sollten für ein Wochenende weg, damit sie ungestört und fast schon abgeschnitten von der Welt waren. Ran sollte sich während dieser Zeit von ihm schwängern lassen, und neun Monate später sollte die Familie Zuwachs bekommen. Einfach, aber genial. Zumindest in der Theorie.

Shinichi sah den Sechzehnjährigen scharf an.

"Aber was ist, wenn wir nicht fahren? Was ist, wenn wir einfach zu Hause bleiben und so tun, als hättet ihr diesen Plan nicht ausgetüftelt?"

"Glaub mir, Dad, es ist besser, wenn ihr fahrt. Du hast schliesslich schon bezahlt."

"Ich habe was?", rief Shinichi entrüstet, und auch Ran sah ihren Sohn erschrocken an.

"Ja, wofür hast du denn Kreditkarten?", fügte der Junge hinzu.

"Das heisst dann wohl, dass wir beide fahren werden", murmelte Ran und liess sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Shinichi Jr. begann wieder zu grinsen.

"Wir wollten euch zuerst an den Strand schicken, aber da war die Gefahr grösser, dass ihr gestört werdet. Meine zweite Wahl war das Weltall, dort es ist es ja auch schön ruhig. Aber das war uns zu weit und zu teuer."

"Du meinst wohl, du wolltest uns auf den Mond schiessen", stellte Shinichi klar.

"Quatsch. Jedenfalls haben wir uns für ein einsames Chalet mit Bergsee entschieden. Das kostete zwar etwas mehr, aber das wirst du schon verkraften, Dad. Du verdienst ja gut."

"Wenn du meinst...", murmelte Shinichi und seufzte, bevor er seine nächsten Worte an alle Kinder richtete. "Ist euch eigentlich klar, was auf euch zukommen wird, sollten wir tatsächlich noch ein Kind in die Welt setzen? Ihr werdet auf Vieles verzichten müssen, zum Beispiel auf Urlaubsreisen. Zumindest vorläufig. Und ihr werdet eure Mutter mit dem Baby teilen müssen, Ran wird dann bei weitem nicht mehr so viel Zeit für euch haben wie jetzt."

"Das ist uns klar, aber wir wollen trotzdem ein kleines Geschwisterchen", sagte Miyuki und erhielt ein bestätigendes Nicken ihrer Brüder und ihrer Schwester.

"Es wird eine Menge Arbeit auf uns zukommen, besonders auf mich."

"Arbeit?", fragte Shinichi ungläubig. "Du nennst es Arbeit, wenn du mit deiner Frau... ich meine... du weisst schon. Wenn ihr miteinander..."

"Das nennt man ehelicher Verkehr", erklärte Shunsaku mit besserwisserischer Stimme, und Shinichi wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"Dad, nur weil wir erst neun Jahre alt sind, heisst das nicht, dass wir darüber nicht schon Bescheid wissen", erklärte Miyuki gespielt entrüstet.

Shinichi wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch seine Frau war schneller.

"Gib mir noch mal die Bestätigung", sagte Ran, der plötzlich etwas aufgefallen war. "Das ist dieses Wochenende", fügte sie dann hinzu, doch Shinichi verstand nicht.

"Ja, na und? Ob dieses Wochenende oder erst nächstes, das ist doch egal."

"Nein, ist es nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Das verstehst du nicht, weil du ein Mann bist", wich Ran aus und driftete dann mit ihren Gedanken völlig ab.

Was für ein perfider Plan.

Die Kinder meinten es wirklich todernst mit dem Baby, sonst hätten sie nicht ausgerechnet dieses spezielle Wochenende ausgewählt. Sie schickten ihre Eltern genau an dem Wochenende in die Einsamkeit der Wildnis, an dem die Chance am grössten für Ran war, schwanger zu werden. Es waren genau die Tage, an denen sie am empfänglichsten war. Das brauchte Shinichi nicht zu wissen, zumindest noch nicht.

Jetzt konnte Ran keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, aber das wollte sie auch nicht. Es war schliesslich ihr eigener Wunsch gewesen, noch mal Nachwuchs zu bekommen, sie sollte sich also über diese unverhoffte Unterstützung freuen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit kehrte in das aktuelle Gespräch zurück.

"Warum sträubst du dich so dagegen, Dad?", fragte Miyuki. "Ist es denn nicht schön, wenn es mehr Kinder gibt mit deiner Intelligenz und Mums Schönheit?"

"Soll das etwa heissen, dass Ran nicht intelligent ist?"

"Nein, das meinte ich nicht, aber-"

Shinichi Jr. unterbrach seine jüngere Schwester.

"Hör zu, Dad. Du hast ja momentan sowieso nichts zu tun, und hier zu Hause kommen wir auch mal ein Wochenende ohne euch klar. Also geht ruhig und überlasst alles andere uns."

"Aber-"

"Haben wir euch in letzter Zeit Anlass zur Sorge gegeben?", fragte Shinichi Jr., und Shinichi seufzte.

"Nein, in letzter Zeit nicht, aber du hast mal, als du noch klein warst, den Wohnzimmerteppich in Brand gesetzt. Wer sagt mir, dass das nicht wieder passiert?"

Drei der vier Kinder brachen in Gelächter aus, doch Shinichi Jr. fand das nicht so lustig wie die anderen.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich werde es auch nie wieder tun."

"Besser wär's", kicherte Miyuki. "Ich mag nämlich diesen Teppich."

"Um zum Thema zurückzukommen", sagte Reika, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller zurück auf das eigentliche Thema und wollte schon weiterreden, als sie von ihrem Vater unterbrochen wurde.

Er zeigte nacheinander auf alle Kinder.

"Satansbraten, Satansbraten, Satansbraten, Satansbraten. Ihr zwei seid wohl die Schlimmsten, ihr zieht die Fäden bei diesem Plan, richtig?", fügte er hinzu und meinte die beiden ältesten Zwillinge.

"Schon möglich", wich Shinichi Jr. ertappt aus. "Aber wir wollen einfach nur, dass ihr mal ein Wochenende ganz alleine für euch habt und ungestört seid, was ist daran so satanbratisch?"

"Das Wort gibt es gar nicht", flüsterte Shunsaku seiner gleichaltrigen Schwester zu, doch ausnahmslos alle verstanden ihn.

"In meinem Wortschatz schon", gab sein älterer Bruder zurück.

Ran schaltete sich ins Gespräch ein.

"Inzwischen traue ich es euch allen zu", sagte sie. "Ausser Reika."

Shinichi Jr. grinste.

"Tja, dann wirst du dich wundern, Mum. Es war zwar meine Idee, euch wegzuschicken, aber es war ihr Verdienst, wann genau."

"Ist das wahr?"

"Natürlich, Mum", antwortete die Sechzehnjährige. "Ich kenne dich doch."

"Und wenn ihr das Haus niederbrennt?"

"Tun wir nicht."

"Also los, Dad, komm schon! Jetzt bist du gefragt!", rief Shunsaku freudig und verschwand dann ganz plötzlich, als Shinichi seinen älteren Sohn zur Seite nahm.

"Dass du einfach so meine Kreditkarte benutzt hast, war nicht okay. Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, klar?"

Shinichi Jr. grinste breit, als er seine nächsten Worte ganz leise sprach.

"Mag sein, aber das Vorspiel kommt zuerst."

Der Detektiv schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Schlagfertigkeit seines Sohnes überraschte ihn immer wieder, ganz besonders heute.

Als Shinichi an diesem Abend ins Bett kletterte, war Ran noch wach und wartete schon darauf, dass er ihr erzählte, was es zwischen ihm und Shinichi Jr. zu bereden gab.

"Die Kinder kommen nach dir", erklärte Shinichi nach der Zusammenfassung, doch Ran war anderer Meinung.

"Es sind _deine_ Kinder, und sie kommen eindeutig nach _dir_. Oder hast du mich jemals so frech erlebt?"

"Zwischendurch schon."

Ran boxte ihn leicht in die Seite, doch Shinichi verstand das als Bestätigung. Er seufzte. "Du hast dich doch damals, als Shunsaku und Miyuki noch Babys gewesen waren, gefragt, was die beiden Jungs mal aushecken werden. Tja, jetzt wissen wir es."

Ran seufzte ebenfalls. Ihr Ehemann hatte Recht.

"Früher hätten sie es wohl heimlich gemacht, heute ist es nur noch unheimlich."

"Du wolltest das doch."

Daraufhin gab Ran keine Antwort, und Shinichi hakte auch nicht weiter nach. Für heute war dieses Thema beendet.

Eine halbe Woche später, in der kaum noch ein Wort über die geplante Familienvergrösserung gesprochen wurde, stand Shinichis und Rans Abreisetag bevor. Beide hatten ihre Siebensachen gepackt und gaben ihren Kindern letzte Anweisungen.

"Die Villa wird blitzblank geputzt und gesaugt, und jedes einzelne Regal wird abgestaubt, haben wir uns verstanden? Damit es euch die nächsten drei Tage nicht langweilig wird."

"Wir sollen die ganze Bude putzen?", jaulte Shinichi Jr. alles andere als begeistert. Er hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, eine Party veranstalten zu können, doch sein Vater machte ihm einen fetten Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Ja, das werdet ihr", sagte der Detektiv mit grimmiger Stimme. "Du kannst es als Strafe dafür ansehen, dass du unerlaubt meine Kreditkarte benutzt hast. Unterschätze niemals den eigenen Vater, denn das könnte dir teuer zu stehen kommen."

"Reika, du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass deine Geschwister ihre Hausaufgaben machen", stellte Ran eine weitere Regel auf. "Wie ihr die Arbeiten im Haushalt unter euch aufteilt, ist mir egal, solange sie erledigt werden. Und bitte hinterlasst kein Chaos."

"Wenn irgendetwas ist, ruft uns an, dann kommen wir sofort zurück."

"Verstanden!", sagte Shinichi Jr. und salutierte. "Geht jetzt, sonst war alles umsonst."

"Mum, sieh zu, dass du von Dad schwanger wirst!", sagte Reika und grinste.

Ran hob eine Augenbraue.

"Wenn, dann sicher von Shinichi, von wem denn sonst?"

"Mensch, legst du jetzt jedes unserer Worte auf die Goldwaage?"

"Wenn es um dieses Thema geht, ja", antwortete Shinichi an Rans Stelle und lud ihren Koffer in den Wagen.

"Also, wenn irgendwas ist, wisst ihr, was ihr zu tun habt, oder?"

"Klar."

Miyuki winkte zum Abschied.

"Komm schwanger wieder zurück!"

"Macht's gut und geniesst es!"

"Passt auf euch auf!"

Ein letztes Mal wurde gewunken, dann war das Elternpaar weg und alle vier Kudo-Kinder begannen breit zu grinsen. Phase Eins ihrer Mission war erfolgreich abgeschlossen.

**Kapitel 3: Überführt**

Es war spätabends und stockdunkel, als zwei Erwachsene vor einer Haustür standen und in ihren Taschen zu wühlen begannen.

"Denkst du, sie sind okay?"

"Klar, sonst hätten sie uns angerufen", beantwortete der Detektiv leise die Frage seiner Ehefrau. "Ausserdem steht das Haus noch, und es ist dunkel und ruhig, was es um diese Zeit auch sein sollte. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob drin die Ordnung herrscht, die ich erwarte."

"Das werden wir nur erfahren, wenn wir reingehen."

"Sobald ich den Schlüssel gefunden habe, ja. Ah, hier ist er."

Als Shinichi leise die Haustür öffnete und das Licht anmachte, war er erstaunt. Das, was er vom Hausinneren erkennen konnte, war sauber und aufgeräumt.

"Es scheint so, als hätten die Kinder ihr Wort gehalten."

"Ja, unsere Beziehung trägt Früchte, wir sollten stolz sein."

"Vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee, das Wochenende alleine zu verbringen."

"Du meinst, wir sollten es irgendwann wiederholen?"

"Warum nicht? Dir hat es doch auch gefallen, oder etwa nicht?"

Ran antwortete nichts darauf, stattdessen fiel sie ihrem Ehemann um den Hals und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

"Hey, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!"

Die wohlbekannte Stimme von Shinichi Jr. drang an ihre Ohren, und die beiden Erwachsenen lösten sich sofort wieder voneinander.

"Warum bist du nicht im Bett?", fragte Ran streng ihren erstgeborenen Sohn, der auf der Treppe sass und breit grinste. "Es ist spät abends, und morgen musst du zur Schule."

"Ich wollte nur auf euch warten und mich vergewissern, dass es geklappt hat", kam die leicht beleidigte Frage des Sechzehnjährigen zurück.

Shinichi lachte spöttisch.

"Glaubst du, das würden wir dir jetzt sagen?"

"Wir wissen nicht, ob es geklappt hat", sagte Ran jedoch und nahm ihrem Mann so den Wind aus den Segeln. "Dafür ist es noch zu früh."

Um Shinichi jedoch nicht komplett in den Rücken zu fallen, fügte Ran noch ein paar Worte hinzu. "Aber jetzt gehst du augenblicklich zu Bett, wenn du keinen Hausarrest bekommen willst. Ausserdem habe ich Gefallen daran gefunden, nicht zu putzen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Sie lächelte fies, und Shinichi Jr. sprang sofort auf.

"Gute Nacht!"

Dann war er weg, und Ran sah ihren Ehemann grinsend an.

"Problem gelöst."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Der Junge scheint der Schlimmste von den Vieren zu sein. Den sollte man vorsichtshalber irgendwo anketten."

"Ach, so schlimm ist er auch wieder nicht", entgegnete Ran und seufzte gleich anschliessend. Sie war selber nicht wirklich von ihren Worten überzeugt, und das merkte Shinichi natürlich.

"Du solltest so etwas öfter sagen. Das mit dem putzen meine ich", sagte er, und ihm huschte ein kurzes Grinsen über das Gesicht. Ran jedoch gähnte nur.

"Wenn du meinst. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ich bin hundemüde. Und du siehst auch nicht mehr wirklich wach und munter aus."

"Du hast Recht."

Eine Viertelstunde später lag das Ehepaar im Bett, und während Ran schon schlief, lag Shinichi noch wach und liess sich die letzten drei Tage durch den Kopf gehen. Die Zeit am stillen Bergsee war extrem schnell vorbei gegangen, so war es ihm zumindest vorgekommen. Und das, obwohl sie nichts gemacht oder unternommen hatten, was in irgendeiner Weise an die Zeit gebunden war. Sie hatten einfach jeden einzelnen Tag und jede einzelne Stunde so genommen, wie sie gerade gekommen war.

Das Ehepaar hatte dieses verlängerte Wochenende genossen und sehr geschätzt, dass sie seit Jahren wieder mal ein paar Tage ganz für sich alleine hatten. Und das hatten sie voll ausgenutzt, sooft sie konnten, egal zu welcher Zeit, und egal wo.

Shinichi musste lächeln, als er an diese besonderen Stündchen zurückdachte, aber ebenso hatten ihm die Spaziergänge am See gefallen. Oft war es neblig gewesen, und jetzt im Nachhinein vermutete er, dass es in den Nächten wohl auch neblig gewesen sein musste. Aber egal, Nebel bei Nacht war noch lange nicht so interessant und mystisch wie Nebel bei Tag oder Abenddämmerung. Das wusste er, und nicht nur er.

Der Detektiv schloss die Augen und seufzte.

Er sollte jetzt schlafen, morgen war auch noch ein Tag, um sich über das vergangene Wochenende zu freuen. Ausserdem musste er morgen wieder zur Arbeit.

Was Shinichi jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass während des Kurzurlaubs nur in einer einzigen Nacht wirklich dichter Nebel lag. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er den ersten Teil von Rans Babywunsch hatte erfüllen können.

Am nächsten Morgen lag Shinichi noch schlafend im Bett, als Ran in der Küche das Frühstück machte. Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku sassen schon am Tisch und bedienten sich hungrig am Essen, als ihr älterer Bruder müde den Raum betrat.

"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!"

"Morgen", murmelte er und liess sich auf einen der drei freien Stühle fallen. "Ist Dad schon weg?"

"Nein, er schläft noch", antwortete Ran und stellte ihm ein Glas Milch hin.

"Recht hat er", entgegnete Shinichi Jr. und gähnte mit weit geöffnetem Mund. "Wenn allzu früh der Morgen graut, ist der ganze Tag versaut."

"Kennst du nicht das Sprichwort mit dem frühen Vogel?", fragte Ran und begann ein Brot mit Butter zu bestreichen.

"Du meinst... 'Der frühe Vogel kann mich mal'?", stellte Shinichi Jr. die Gegenfrage und grinste. Seine Mutter seufzte.

"Ja, genau das meinte ich", sagte sie mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme, während ihre Tochter Miyuki ebenfalls grinste.

"Wenn der Vogel überfahren wird, ist er ein Piepmatsch."

Shunsaku musste lachen.

"Der war gut!"

"Mum, erzähl doch endlich mal", sagte Reika und wechselte so das Thema. "Wie war es in den Bergen?"

"Sehr schön und auch sehr romantisch", begann Ran zu schwärmen. "Ihr habt wirklich einen guten Geschmack, was Reiseziele angeht. Den müsst ihr von mir haben."

"Soll das heissen, dass ich nie ein romantisches Reiseziel ausgewählt habe?", fragte Shinichi, der gerade in diesem Moment die Küche betrat und gespielt anfing zu schmollen.

"Nein, das soll nur heissen...", begann seine Ehefrau, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. "Ach, vergiss es. Guten Morgen übrigens", fügte sie hinzu und küsste ihn.

"Morgen."

"Morgen, Dad!"

"Hey, Dad!", rief Shinichi Jr. und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Wie war der Matratzensport?"

Als Antwort erhielt er eine harte Kopfnuss. "Aua!"

"So was fragt man nicht!", zischte Reika ihrem Bruder zu, konnte sich aber ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Und schon gar nicht die eigenen Eltern!"

Shunsaku und Miyuki waren in Gelächter ausgebrochen, Ran war rot angelaufen und Shinichi schnaubte.

"Reika hat Recht."

Shunsaku lachte noch lauter.

"Shinichi kriegt jetzt Ärger, Shinichi kriegt jetzt Ärger!"

"Shinichi kriegt jetzt Ärger!"

Miyuki stimmte begeistert in den schadenfreudigen Gesang ihres gleichaltrigen Bruders ein. Shinichi Jr. währenddessen rieb sich noch die schmerzende Stelle am Kopf.

"Haha, sehr witzig", meinte er nur tonlos.

"Hier, iss, dann vergeht der Schmerz wieder", sagte Ran und stellte ihm das Butterbrot hin.

"Danke, ich hab keinen Hunger."

Der Teenager kassierte eine weitere Kopfnuss, dieses Mal aber von Reika.

"Hör auf zu lügen, ich hab doch gehört, wie laut dein Magen vorhin geknurrt hat!"

"Schon gut, ich esse ja."

Das Familienoberhaupt seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Kinder konnten manchmal so anstrengend sein. Und jetzt wollten sie noch einmal Nachwuchs?

In den nächsten paar Wochen wurde das Thema nicht mehr angesprochen, da Shinichi und Ran nicht darüber reden wollten und die Kinder wussten, dass es eine Zeit lang dauerte, bis etwas geschah. Während Ran ihr Leben als Hausfrau und Mutter lebte und sich ihr Tagesablauf seit dem Wochenende in den Bergen kaum verändert hatte, war bei Shinichi das Gegenteil der Fall. Die Kriminalitätsrate war leicht angestiegen, so dass der Detektiv zwar wieder etwas mehr zu tun hatte, jedoch immer noch relativ früh den Feierabend einläuten konnte und dementsprechend auch früh zu Hause war. Morgens war es jeweils ganz unterschiedlich. An manchen Tagen musste er früh raus, an anderen Tagen konnte er ein oder gar zwei Stunden länger liegenbleiben. Die Kinder, besonders die älteren Zwillinge, beneideten ihren Vater um solche gemütlichen Morgen, da sie dann jeweils immer als Erste das Haus verlassen mussten.

An einem Freitagmorgen Mitte Dezember, als Shinichi schon ausser Haus war, torkelte Reika völlig schlaftrunken und mit geschlossenen Augen in Richtung Badezimmer. Bevor sie jedoch die Hand nach der Klinke ausstrecken konnte, huschte jemand an ihr vorbei, streifte sie dabei leicht und schlug die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu.

"Hey!"

Reika vermutete sofort, dass es ihr Bruder war, der sich schon oft so verhalten hatte. "Shinichi, mach die Tür auf, ich muss mal!"

Dann hörte sie jedoch, wie die Person im Badezimmer sich übergab. Trotz ihrer Wut auf Shinichi Jr. machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn, da sie wusste, dass er am Vorabend Unmengen vom Abendessen verschlugen hatte. "Schon gut, es ist okay. Lass dir Zeit."

Kurz daraufhin ging die Spülung und zwei Minuten später trat nicht Shinichi Jr. heraus, sondern eine bleiche Ran. Reika war total überrascht.

"Mum?", fragte sie besorgt. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ja, alles bestens."

Doch die Sechzehnjährige wollte ihrer Mutter nicht so recht glauben.

"Was hast du, Mum? Was ist los?"

Ran seufzte leicht.

"Nichts, es geht mir gut, ich... mach dir keine Sorgen. Tut mir leid wegen vorhin, ich wollte dich nicht streifen."

"Ist schon vergessen, aber... du siehst nicht gut aus. Ist dir immer noch schlecht?"

"Das geht wieder vorbei", antwortete Ran auf die Frage ihrer Tochter und tat unbewusst das, was sie eigentlich nicht tun wollte; Sie strich sich mit einer Hand über den Bauch.

Reika, die diese Bewegung natürlich gesehen hatte, sah ihre Mutter daraufhin freudig an.

"Ist es das, was ich vermute, was es ist?", fragte sie. Ran versuchte sofort abzuwiegeln, doch damit hatte sie keinen Erfolg. "Versuch es erst gar nicht, Mum."

Als Ran nichts erwiderte, zählte Reika eins und eins zusammen und hatte die Gewissheit. Sie war jetzt hellwach.

"Seit dem Wochenende in den Bergen mit Dad sind knappe zwei Monate vergangen, du bist launisch, du isst dich kreuz und quer durch den Kühlschrank und neuerdings ist dir morgens schlecht", zählte Reika auf. "Ausserdem hast du deine Tage nicht mehr."

Das war selbst für Ran erstaunlich.

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie, und Reika grinste.

"Ich bin deine Tochter, Mum, ich bin eine Frau. Ich weiss so was."

Die Sechzehnjährige machte eine Pause, in der auch Ran schwieg, dann sprach sie leise weiter. "Dann ist es also wirklich wahr? Du bist tatsächlich schwanger?"

Ran antwortete nicht, aber sie lächelte und strich sich noch mal über den Bauch, dieses Mal aber ganz bewusst. Reika lachte und umarmte ihre Mutter vor Freude.

"Ich gratuliere! Wow! Ich freu mich ja so für dich! Aber ganz unter uns Mum", fügte Reika hinzu und beugte sich vor. "Ich hoffe, es wird ein Mädchen. Ich will, dass die Frauen die Herrschaft im Haus übernehmen."

Jetzt lachte auch Ran.

"Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht versprechen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es wird, und jetzt ist es noch viel zu früh, um es erkennen zu können."

"Ich freu mich trotzdem sehr für dich!"

Daraufhin verschwand Reika glücklich in ihr Zimmer und vergass, dass sie eigentlich auf die Toilette hätte gehen müssen.

Ran hatte ihrer Tochter nachgeschaut, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann senkte sie den Kopf und seufzte. Reika wusste es jetzt, und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis es auch Shinichi Jr., Miyuki und Shunsaku wussten. Dann fehlte also nur noch ihr Ehemann...

Reika währenddessen zog sich bestens gelaunt an, behielt aber beim Frühstück die erfreuliche Neuigkeit noch für sich. Ran hatte sie schon angesehen, als sie die Küche betreten hatte, doch die einzige Frage, die ihre Teenager-Tochter stellte, betraf ihren Vater.

"Ist Dad nicht hier?"

"Nein, er musste heute wieder mal früher los."

"Das ist wieder mal typisch", murmelte Shunsaku mit einem undefinierbaren Unterton in der Stimme. "Es kommt mir manchmal vor, als würde die Polizei ohne Dad einfach gar nichts hinkriegen."

Ran erwiderte nichts auf diese Worte, obwohl sie ihrem jüngeren Sohn zustimmen musste. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde die Verbrechensbekämpfung einzig und allein an Shinichi hängenbleiben, und das schon seit Jahren. 'Der Erlöser der japanischen Polizei' wurde er genannt, als er sechzehn Jahre alt war, und daran hatte sich scheinbar in den letzten Jahren nichts geändert.

Reika öffnete den Mund, und Ran dachte schon, sie würde jetzt die ganz spezielle Neuigkeit lautstark verkünden, doch mit ihren nächsten Worten hatte sie nicht im Entferntesten gerechnet.

"Mum, ich glaube, ich komme heute nach der Schule etwas früher nach Hause. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

"Und was?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und sah seine Schwester an. "Ich dachte, du wolltest noch in die Stadt einkaufen gehen."

"Ja, nein, ich meine, das kann ich auch morgen noch machen."

Shinichi Jr. zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wenn du meinst. Aber die Hausaufgaben machen wir zusammen, oder?"

"Damit du bei mir wieder abschreiben kannst?", stellte Reika die Gegenfrage und warf ihrem Bruder einen scharfen Blick zu, doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihr kleines Gespräch mit Ran am Morgen und war sofort viel gnädiger. "Vielleicht lasse ich dich abschreiben, es kommt jetzt ganz drauf an."

"Auf was?", fragte Miyuki begeistert. "Darf ich auch abschreiben?"

"Du hast nicht den gleichen Schulstoff wie wir, was willst du den abschreiben?"

"Deinen Namen und deine Klasse?", fragte Miyuki grinsend. "Es war ja auch nur ein Scherz. Aber hilfst du mir trotzdem bei meinen Hausaufgaben?"

"Klar."

"Bei mir auch?", fragte Shunsaku sofort.

"Natürlich. Frag einfach, wenn du etwas nicht verstehst."

Ran hob die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts. Normalerweise bestand Reika darauf, dass ihre Geschwister die Hausaufgaben ohne ihre Hilfe versuchen sollten, doch heute hatte sie fast ohne zu Zögern ihre Hilfe zugesagt. Den Grund für dieses untypische Verhalten kannte die Hausfrau, doch sie sagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen schaute sie kurz auf die Uhr.

"Kinder, ihr solltet euch langsam aber sicher beeilen, wenn ihr nicht zu spät in die Schule kommen wollt."

Daraufhin wurden die angebissenen Brote verschlungen und die Getränke ausgetrunken, und schneller als sie gedacht hatte war die Küche leer. Ran war leicht sauer, weil sie gehofft hatte, dass wenigstens das dreckige Geschirr in der Spüle landete, aber andererseits war sie auch froh, dass ihre ältere Tochter noch nichts gesagt hatte.

Reika währenddessen packte ihre letzten Sachen für die Schule, dann schlachtete sie ihr Sparschwein. Sie wollte nach der Schule Süssigkeiten, Chips und Softdrinks kaufen, um die frohe Botschaft gebührend zu feiern.

Gedacht, gewollt, getan.

Nachdem alle Kudo-Kinder nach der Schule wieder zu Hause waren und fast alle ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten, bat Reika ihre Geschwister in ihr Zimmer, wo sie auf dem Boden alles bereitgelegt hatte.

"Haben wir etwas zu feiern?", fragte Shinichi Jr., als er die ganzen Esswaren sah. Normalerweise war seine Schwester nicht so, und er konnte sich ihr heutiges Verhalten nicht erklären. Noch nicht.

"Und ob wir etwas zu feiern haben", grinste Reika und verteilte die Drinks. "Unsere Mission war ein voller Erfolg! Unser Plan hat funktioniert."

"Unser Plan?", fragte Shinichi Jr. verständnislos. "Welcher Plan?"

Auch Shunsaku und Miyuki wussten erst nicht, was damit gemeint war, doch dann ging ihrem Bruder ein Licht auf. "Was? Mum ist schwanger? Echt jetzt?"

Reika nickte und grinste wieder.

"Oh ja."

Die beiden jüngeren Zwillinge schauten erschrocken zu ihrer älteren Schwester, doch dann erhellten sich ihre Gesichter. Miyukis Augen begannen vor Freude zu leuchten.

"Krass!", jubelte sie. "Wir bekommen Verstärkung!"

Auch Shunsaku war hellauf begeistert, doch eine Frage musste er noch stellen.

"Bist du sicher?"

"Natürlich, sie hat es bestätigt."

"Wann denn?"

"Heute morgen erst", antwortete Reika und erzählte dann die ganze Geschichte. Das Lächeln ihres gleichaltrigen Bruders wurde immer breiter, und als sie geendet hatte, war er begeistert. "Das ist cool!", rief er und genehmigte sich einen Schluck seines Getränks, doch dann hielt er inne. "Wann waren unsere Eltern noch mal weg? Im Oktember, Sektober oder im Rocktober?"

"Im Rocktober", antwortete Reika seufzend. "Mitte Rocktober, um genauer zu sein."

Shunsaku begann zu rechnen.

"Dann müsste es Mitte Juli soweit sein, wenn ich richtig liege. Oder?"

"Cool, noch ein Juli-Kind!", freute sich sein Bruder wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Jetzt kriegen wir wirklich Verstärkung!"

Daraufhin stürzten sich die beiden jüngeren Zwillinge auf die Esswaren, Shinichi Jr. tat es ihnen nach, und Reika setzte sich höchst zufrieden zu ihnen.

"Sag mal, wie hast du eigentlich gewusst, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt für die Durchführung ist?", fragte der Erstgeborene seine acht Minuten jüngere Schwester und sorgte so dafür, dass Reikas Gedanken in die nahe Vergangenheit wanderten. Sie erinnerte sich an jenen Abend, an dem sie ihren Plan geschmiedet hatten.

_"Wann lassen Erwachsene alle Hemmungen fallen?", fragte Shinichi Jr. in die Runde._

_"Wenn sie ungestört sind", antwortete Reika sofort._

_"Richtig."_

_"Also müssen wir weg", sagte Shunsaku, wurde dann aber schon von Miyuki unterbrochen._

_"Oder sie."_

_"Und wohin?"_

_Alle sahen sich an, dann hatte Shinichi Jr. eine Idee. Gerade, als er sie erläutern wollte, kam ihm Reika zuvor._

_"Bevor wir die genauen Umstände planen, müssen wir den richtigen Zeitpunkt haben", sagte sie mit bestimmter Stimme._

_"Und der wäre?", fragte Shinichi Jr. verständnislos und leicht sauer, weil sie ihn unterbrochen hatte._

_"Der nächste Termin ist das Wochenende in knapp zwei Wochen, danach dauert es wieder vier Wochen. Aber so lange will ich nicht warten, darum schlage ich vor-"_

_"Warum gerade jenes Wochenende?", fragte Shinichi Jr. immer noch verständnislos. "Warum gerade dann?"_

_Reika seufzte leicht genervt._

_"Schon mal was vom Monatszyklus gehört?"_

_"Hä?"_

_"Weil wir Frauen fruchtbare und weniger fruchtbare Tage haben, ist ja wohl logisch."_

_"Das kapiere ich nicht", sagte Shunsaku auf die Antwort seiner grossen Schwester._

_"Das hat mit der Monatsblutung zu tun, kleiner Bruder. Hast du in Biologie denn nicht aufgepasst?"_

_"Das hatten wir noch nicht", entgegnete Miyuki verlegen lächelnd. "Aber ja, ich weiss, was du meinst."_

_Shinichi Jr. war ganz entspannt._

_"Ich hab nicht aufgepasst, aber warum auch? Ich hab ja dich, Schwesterherz."_

_"Du bist ein Idiot, Bruderherz", entgegnete Reika leicht schmollend. "Jedenfalls, ich weiss, wann der beste Zeitpunkt ist, und das ist eben jenes Wochenende. Es ist perfekt."_

_"Und du bist dir sicher, dass dann...", begann Shunsaku noch leicht zweifelnd. "Na ja, dass jene Tage der richtige Zeitpunkt sind?"_

_"Ganz sicher", sagte Reika völlig von sich überzeugt. "Mums Reaktion wird es bestätigen."_

Und das hatte es.

Reika schaute ihren Bruder an.

"Hast du etwa meine Erklärung damals vergessen?"

"Hab mich gerade wieder daran erinnert, also vergiss es."

Die erstgeborene Tochter seufzte. Ältere Brüder konnten so anstrengend sein...

"Wie wollen wir es eigentlich Dad sagen?", fragte Shunsaku plötzlich und blickte in die Runde. Diese Frage war berechtigt, denn der Detektiv hatte noch keine Ahnung von der freudigen Nachricht, die ihn zu Hause erwartete.

"Wir überfallen ihn damit einfach, wie wäre das?", fragte Shinichi Jr. sofort begeistert, doch Reika lehnte ab.

"Nein, das machen wir nicht. Dad zu sagen, dass er wieder Dad wird, ist nicht unsere Aufgabe. Mum wird das übernehmen."

"Warum?"

"'Warum'?", wiederholte Reika die Frage ihres Bruders. "'Warum'? Weil Mum und Dad ein Baby bekommen, und da ist es schlicht und einfach Mums Aufgabe, Dad zu sagen, dass..."

Reika atmete schwer aus. "Es ist Mums Aufgabe, Dad zu sagen, dass sie schwanger ist. Und es wäre im Grunde genommen auch ihre Aufgabe gewesen, es euch zu sagen."

Shinichi Jr. schaute sie berechnend an.

"Aber du hast es uns ja auch gesagt, Schwesterchen. Und Mum hat es nicht zuerst Dad, sondern dir-"

"Ich habe Mum überführt", unterbrach Reika sofort und räusperte sich. "Sie wollte es noch gar nicht."

"Wie hast du sie überführt?"

"Ich bin eine Frau. Diese Antwort muss dir und auch euch beiden reichen."

Daraufhin beantwortete Reika keine Fragen mehr bezüglich der Schwangerschaft ihrer Mutter.

Beim Abendessen fast drei Stunden später herrschte unter den Kindern Höchststimmung, und ihr Vater Shinichi, der etwas später nach Hause gekommen war, wusste nicht wieso. Das Verhalten seiner Söhne und Töchter erschien ihm merkwürdig, da sie immer wieder die Köpfe zusammensteckten, ihm verschmitzte Blicke zuwarfen und dabei kicherten. Schliesslich wusste 'es' von der Familie jeder. Nur er nicht.

Shinichi seufzte tief und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf, dann sah er fragend seine geliebte Ehefrau an.

"Was ist denn mit unserer Rasselbande los? Hast du ihnen irgendwas ins Essen gemischt?"

Ran seufzte.

"Nein, das habe ich natürlich nicht", antwortete Ran gespielt entrüstet, dann entspannte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder. "Aber es ist Freitagabend, also Wochenende. Alle Leute lieben Wochenenden, Schulkinder logischerweise auch. Und unsere Rasselbande, wie du sie nennst, ebenso."

Shinichi sah sie erstaunt an.

"Wegen dem Wochenende?"

"Ja, Dad", sagte Shinichi Jr. und grinste. "Wir haben eine ganze Woche voller Prüfungen und eine Menge Hausaufgaben hinter uns, jetzt können wir uns endlich entspannen. Das Wochenende kommt also gerade zur richtigen Zeit", fügte er hinzu, während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung sehr, seinen Vater auch mal unwissend zu sehen.

"Ihr auch?", fragte Shinichi die jüngeren Zwillinge.

"Ja", antwortete Shunsaku "Wir hatten zwar nur zwei Prüfungen diese Woche, aber jetzt sind auch wir froh, dass Wochenende ist. Ausschlafen ist angesagt!"

Shinichi seufzte leise.

"Habt ihr es schön, ich muss morgen arbeiten."

"Was?"

Ran war überrascht und nicht begeistert über diese Neuigkeit. "Warum?"

"Nur am Morgen, zum Mittagessen bin ich wieder da", sagte Shinichi sofort zur Beruhigung. "Megure hat ein Problem, das ich lösen muss."

"Der grosse, allmächtige Problemlöser und Wunscherfüller", lachte Shinichi Jr., dann bemerkte er den scharfen Blick seiner gleichaltrigen Schwester. "Was würde die Polizei bloss ohne dich machen?", fügte er sofort hinzu, um von seinem zweiten Wort abzulenken.

Shinichi seufzte erneut und griff nach seinem Glas.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiss nur, dass der Erlöser der japanischen Polizei wieder mal gefragt ist."

"Bei der Polizei arbeiten nur faule Säcke", sagte Shunsaku grummelnd. "Ich will nicht, dass du morgen arbeiten gehst."

"Es ist doch nur bis zum Mittag, am Nachmittag bin ich wieder da."

"Aber trotzdem."

"Es tut mir leid, Junge", sagte Shinichi, und Shunsaku sah, dass er es ehrlich meinte und auch bedauerte. "Aber ich schlage vor, dass wir nächstens mal einen Vater-Sohn-Tag machen. Nur du und ich, okay?"

"Okay!"

Shunsaku war auf der Stelle besänftigt. "Versprichst du es?"

"Ich verspreche es."

"Juhu! Danke!"

Sein jüngerer Sohn fiel ihm dankbar um den Hals, dann verschwand er aus der Küche. Das war das Zeichen für seine Geschwister, sich ebenfalls zurückzuziehen und ihre Eltern alleine zu lassen.

Zehn Minuten später sassen die vier Kudo-Kinder lachend in Reikas Zimmer und amüsierten sich noch immer über die Ahnungslosigkeit ihres Vaters beim Abendessen. Sie wussten aber, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis es auch er wusste - und dann auf sie zurückkommen würde.

Wie wenn man vom Teufel sprach, klopfte es nur ein paar Minuten später an die Tür, und Shinichi trat ein. Sofort war es still im Zimmer, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte den Kindern, dass er gleich eine Strafpredigt halten würde. Sein Blick blieb an Shinichi Jr. und Miyuki haften, die beim Schreibtisch standen.

"Setzen."

Beide gehorchten, und schliesslich sassen die vier Kinder nebeneinander auf Reikas Bett und grinsten über alle Ohren.

"Hallo Dad."

"So", sagte Shinichi nur und verschränkte die Arme. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer ernst, doch nur eine Sekunde später lächelte er und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Die Kinder jubelten.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dad!"

"Gute Arbeit!", rief Shinichi Jr. grinsend. "Hat Mum es dir gesagt?"

"Als wir vorhin beim Essen waren, ja. Also vor eurer Nase", antwortete Shinichi und grinste nun seinerseits.

"Das hat sie nicht", sagte Miyuki sofort.

"Hat sie doch."

"Nein!"

"Doch."

"Wie?"

Das wollten alle wissen und dementsprechend starrten sie ihren Vater fragend an.

"Tja, das Wie ist wirklich die richtige Frage", sagte der Detektiv, und nach diesen Worten ging Shinichi Jr. ein Licht auf.

"Jetzt verstehe ich! Ihr habt ein Codewort benutzt!"

Shinichi grinste wieder.

"Ja, haben wir. So blöd, wie ihr denkt, bin ich nicht, auch wenn ich ein Mann bin."

Dabei warf er seinen beiden Töchtern einen verheissungsvollen Blick zu, und Reika wehrte sofort ab.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht."

"Wie lange wisst ihr es schon?"

"Auch erst seit heute, du musst also nicht beleidigt sein."

"Na, dann gratuliere ich, euer Plan hat funktioniert."

"Aber auch nur, weil du tatkräftig mitgeholfen hast", erwiderte Reika und kicherte. "Pass jetzt gut auf deine Frau auf."

"Das musst du mir nicht sagen, ich weiss, was ich jetzt zu tun habe", sagte Shinichi und grinste fies.

"Und was?"

"Euch bestimmte Sachen sagen."

"Und was?", wiederholte Shinichi Jr. seine Frage mit gemischten Gefühlen.

"Sobald das Baby auf der Welt ist, werdet ihr eure Mutter teilen müssen", begann Shinichi mit ernster Stimme. "Aber eigentlich schon vorher, wenn man es recht bedenkt."

"Das wissen wir, das hast du uns schon mal gesagt."

"Und ihr solltet euch im Klaren sein, dass ihr in nächster Zeit auf Vieles verzichten müsst. Urlaubsreisen liegen nicht mehr drin, Tagesausflüge werden nur beschränkt möglich sein, und-"

"Auch das wissen wir", seufzte Shinichi Jr. "Sonst noch was? Etwas, was wir noch nicht wissen?"

"Ran wird diesen Saustall ganz bestimmt nicht aufräumen", sagte Shinichi daraufhin und deutete auf den Boden, der inzwischen mit kleinen Krümeln übersät war. "Und staubsaugen auch nicht. Sie ist nicht eure Putzfrau, merkt euch das."

"Haha, das-", machte Reika trocken, ehe sie von ihrem Bruder unterbrochen wurde.

"Weisst du, was mir gerade aufgefallen ist?", fragte Shinichi Jr. seinen Vater, der die Arme gerade vorhin verschränkt hatte.

"Was?"

"Die jetzige Schwangerschaft ist geplant, die von Miyuki und Shunsaku war es nicht."

"Na und?", fragte Miyuki sofort mit scharfer Zunge und starrte ihren Bruder an. "Unfallkinder sind sowieso die besten."

Shinichi versuchte sofort abzuwiegeln, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erschien seine Ehefrau Ran im Zimmer.

"Das war unfair gegenüber Shinichi und Reika, Kleines. So was darfst du nicht sagen."

"Hallo Mum!"

"Aber es stimmt, was sie gesagt hat", pflichtete Shunsaku seiner Schwester bei.

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Shinichi verwundert.

"Das ist doch ganz einfach", begann Miyuki zu erklären. "Zwischen uns liegen über sechs Jahre Altersunterschied. Wenn wir beide geplant gewesen wären, hättet ihr früher... Ihr wisst schon."

Reika schaute zu ihren Eltern.

"Sie haben Recht."

"Aber auch wieder nicht", sagte Ran sofort. "Auch wenn diese Schwangerschaft mehr oder weniger geplant ist, der Altersunterschied zwischen euch und dem Baby wird dann trotzdem zehn Jahre betragen."

Shinichi setzte noch einen drauf.

"Nicht falsch verstehen, Shinichi und Reika, aber im Grunde genommen seid ihr zwei auch Unfälle. Eure Mutter und ich haben nie gesagt, zack, jetzt wollen wir Kinder, sondern haben einfach alles auf uns zukommen lassen. Wir wollten Kinder, keine Frage, aber dass es so früh geklappt hat, tja, das war wohl Schicksal."

"Wir sind also geplante Unfälle", sagte Reika und lächelte. "Und ich finde es übrigens gut, dass es so gekommen ist, denn ich mag es, junge Eltern zu haben", erklärte sie weiter, und ihre Geschwister nickten bestätigend.

"Das wusste ich ja gar nicht, danke schön!", freute sich Ran und lächelte ihre Kinder an.

"Sind wir wirklich Unfälle?", fragte Shunsaku kurz daraufhin mit leicht trauriger Stimme und schaute zu seinem Vater hoch. Shinichi seufzte, dann hockte er sich vor seinen jüngeren Sohn hin.

"Shunsaku, du bist ganz klar und ohne Zweifel ein Wunschkind, kein Unfall. Dasselbe gilt für Shinichi, Reika und Miyuki. Ihr vier seid absolute Wunschkinder, nichts anderes. Gut, ihr seid manchmal echt anstrengend, das gebe ich gerne zu, aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für euch. Ihr alle wart Wunschkinder, und ihr werdet auch immer welche sein. Wir haben nie, ich wiederhole, nie auch nur einen Gedanken an Abtreibung verschwendet."

"Und jetzt kommt noch ein Wunschkind dazu, oder?", fragte Shunsaku, der nach diesen Worten wieder lächeln konnte.

"Natürlich. Aber damit ich dem Baby dasselbe bieten kann wie euch, muss ich arbeiten. Apropos Arbeit", fügte Shinichi seufzend hinzu und stand wieder auf. "Ich muss jetzt diese gemütliche Runde leider verlassen, ich hab noch zu tun."

"Was denn?"

"Vorbereitungen für morgen", antwortete der Detektiv auf Miyukis Frage. "Einzelheiten langweilen euch nur, darum..."

Er seufzte erneut. "Also, ich bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer, falls ihr mich braucht."

"Warte, ich komme auch", sagte Ran sofort und erhob sich vom Bett. "Ich muss noch die Haushaltskasse kontrollieren."

Shinichi wusste genau, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war, doch seinen Kindern gegenüber sagte er nichts.

"Okay, wir feiern einfach noch etwas weiter. Oder ist es nicht mehr erlaubt?", fügte Shinichi Jr. hinzu und hob die Augenbrauen.

"Solange ihr nachher dieses Chaos selber beseitigt, könnt ihr hier feiern solange ihr wollt."

"Solange sie wollen?", fragte Ran zweifelnd, und ihr Ehemann lächelte.

"Nur heute, versteht sich. Zur Feier des Tages."

"Okay, aber aufräumen werde ich hier nicht."

Shinichi grinste ins Zimmer zurück mit einem Blick, der eindeutig hiess: 'Ich hab es euch ja gesagt.'

Während sich die vier Kinder zehn Minuten später in Reikas Zimmer weiterhin ihrer kleinen Privatparty widmeten, befand sich Shinichi in seinem Arbeitszimmer und suchte die Akten für seinen arbeitsreichen Samstagmorgen zusammen. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, da rief Ran ihn schon zu sich ins Wohnzimmer. Shinichi stand sofort auf, da er sich sowieso mehr schlecht als recht auf die Arbeit hatte konzentrieren können.

Ran lag auf dem Sofa und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift, als Shinichi zu ihr trat.

"Was ist denn los? Hattest du schon Sehnsucht nach mir?"

"Ach, eigentlich nichts, und ja", antwortete sie und setzte sich auf. "Ich wollte nur den Abend mit meinem Mann verbringen, etwas mit ihm kuscheln und über das Baby reden. Du weisst, dass wir in nächster Zeit sehr viel zu tun haben werden."

"Ja, das weiss ich", sagte Shinichi sanft, küsste seine Frau und setzte sich neben sie. "Ausserdem musst du mir noch zwei oder drei Fragen beantworten."

"Die da wären?"

"Warst du schon beim Arzt?"

"Ja, gestern erst."

"Und was hat er gesagt?", fragte Shinichi interessiert weiter.

"Dass alles in Ordnung ist, du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen."

"Wirklich? Und was hat er über den Geburtstermin gesagt?"

"Mitte Juli", antwortete Ran leise und schaute ihn lächelnd an.

"Juli?", fragte Shinichi erstaunt und rechnete blitzschnell. "Dann hat es also tatsächlich geklappt und du bist im zweiten Monat?"

Ran nickte, und Shinichi freute sich total.

"Also mitten im Sommer, grossartig!"

Dann jedoch dachte an das Geburtsdatum der älteren Zwillinge. "Ich nehme an, dass Shinichi und Reika das Datum auch schon bekannt ist. Und ich denke, sie freuen sich richtig, weil es wieder im Juli-"

"Im Moment ist es noch etwas zu früh, ein genaues Datum zu sagen, darum...", unterbrach Ran ihn und räusperte sich. "Mitte Juli wurde mir gesagt. Beim nächsten Termin erfahre ich hoffentlich ein genaues Datum. Und das Geschlecht-"

"Datum und Geschlecht sind doch im Grunde genommen völlig egal", unterbrach Shinichi Ran sofort. "Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass das Baby gesund ist."

"Da stimme ich vollkommen mit dir überein. Das ist wirklich mit grossem Abstand das Wichtigste."

Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden wieder werdenden Eltern aus, bis die Schwangere erneut zu reden begann.

"Ach übrigens", begann Ran und kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an ihn. "Dein Schauspiel vorhin beim Abendessen war perfekt. Die Kinder haben nichts gemerkt."

"Zum Glück hattest du die Idee mit dem Codewort, sonst hätte ich ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut."

"Zum Glück hattest du eine Ahnung und hast unser Codewort zuerst benutzt, so dass ich es nur noch bestätigen musste."

Daraufhin legte Shinichi eine Beichte ab.

"Ehrlich gesagt habe ich geraten", sagte er verlegen, und Ran sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Das machst du doch sonst nicht, warum-?"

"Es ist ja auch nicht gerade eine alltägliche Sache, wenn ich erfahren soll, dass ich noch mal Vater werde."

"Auch wieder wahr", gab Ran zu.

"Deine Schauspielkunst ist aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern- ich meine, von schlechter Mutter", sagte Shinichi daraufhin und grinste.

"Jetzt übertreibst du", lächelte seine Ehefrau. "Ich habe es wohl eher von dir."

"Von mir?"

"Ja, denn ich bin die Frau von meinem Mann."

"Und das beweist du sehr oft", entgegnete Shinichi und lachte. "In einem hatte dein Vater Kogoro wohl Recht gehabt; ich habe wirklich einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

"Ach, als 'schlecht' würde ich das jetzt nicht bezeichnen", sagte Ran verführerisch und küsste ihn. "Aber ich hoffe, dass er keinen schlechten Einfluss auf dich hat."

"Auf mich?", fragte der Detektiv irritiert. "Inwiefern?"

Ran wurde ernst.

"Shinichi, versprich mir, dass du nicht so ein Trunkenbold wirst wie er", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. "Jetzt im Nachhinein erkenne ich all die Fehler, die er bei mir gemacht hat, und..."

"Ran-"

"Ich habe Angst, dass ich bei den Kindern irgendetwas Falsches mache, besonders jetzt. Ich habe wirklich grosse Angst."

Rans Stimme war gegen Ende der Sätze ganz leise geworden, und Shinichi versuchte sofort, seine Frau wieder aufzubauen.

"Du hast bis jetzt keinen Fehler gemacht, und das wirst du auch nicht. Du bist eine wunderbare Mutter und eine liebende Ehefrau, du bist das Rückgrat dieser Familie. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wären unsere Kinder fürchterlich verzogen und frech-"

"Dann habe ich bei unserem kleinen Shinichi aber auf der ganzen Linie versagt."

"Der zählt nicht", sagte der Detektiv sofort und sorgte so dafür, dass Ran kurz lächeln musste.

"Doch, der zählt natürlich auch, er ist unser Sohn. Und es ist ja wohl klar, von wem er die Veranlagung für dieses Verhalten hat, oder etwa nicht?"

Shinichi wollte es zwar gespielt entrüstet abstreiten, doch er besann sich eines Besseren.

"Entschuldige, dass ich nicht aufgepasst und ihm meine Gene weitervererbt habe."

Ran lächelte wieder, sagte aber nichts, weil sie wusste, dass ihr Ehemann noch nicht fertig war. Und tatsächlich... "Was ich aber vorher sagen wollte, ist... Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, Ran, dann wäre unsere Familie nicht die, die sie jetzt ist. Das ist alles dein Verdienst."

"Quatsch, es ist deiner", wehrte Ran ab. "Du bist immer für die Kinder da, wenn sie Probleme haben, du sorgst dafür, dass sie nicht auf die schiefe Bahn geraten, du-"

Doch das liess Shinichi nicht gelten.

"Warum erzählst du so einen Blödsinn, Ran? Du weisst doch ganz genau, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du bist die Mutter meiner Kinder, du bist meine Ehefrau. Wie hätte ich die letzten siebzehn Jahre denn ohne dich schaffen sollen, hm?"

Darauf konnte Ran keine Antwort geben. Stattdessen kuschelte sie sich noch näher an ihren Ehemann.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe. Ich wüsste auch gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll."

Shinichi lächelte nur und küsste die Liebe seines Lebens. Ein weiteres Wort über dieses Thema verlor er nicht mehr.

In der nächsten Woche hatte der Detektiv wieder viel mehr Arbeit, aber total ausgelastet war er noch immer nicht.

Das sollte sich jedoch bald ändern, sowohl beruflich als auch familiär, zumal auch noch Winter war und Weihnachten vor der Tür stand.

**Kapitel 4: Namenlos**

Es war der 25. Dezember, es war Weihnachtsmorgen.

Laut gähnend schälte sich Shinichi aus der Decke und setzte sich erst mal auf die Bettkante, dann schaute er über die Schulter zu Ran.

Seine Ehefrau hatte die Bewegung im Bett gar nicht wahrgenommen und schlief ohne Unterbruch weiter. Ihr Ehemann strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, dann stand er seufzend auf.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben als Familienvater wünschte er sich, dass Weihnachten schon längst vorbei wäre. Normalerweise hatte er sich immer auf diese spezielle Zeit gefreut, auf die lachenden Gesichter seiner Kinder, wenn sie die Geschenke auspacken konnten, auf das leckere Essen, das Ran jedes Mal gezaubert hatte, und allgemein die Atmosphäre während dieser Tage. Dieses Jahr jedoch war alles ganz anders, denn vor drei Tagen fing es an.

Erst begannen Shunsaku und Reika zu kränkeln, einen Tag später auch noch Ran, Shinichi Jr. und Miyuki. Jetzt lagen die Familienmitglieder entweder mit Grippe oder einer fetten Erkältung im Bett - nur Shinichi nicht. Er erfreute sich bester Gesundheit, was ausnahmslos alle in Tokyo lebenden Kudos mehr als nur merkwürdig fanden.

Vielleicht war das aber gut so, überlegte der Detektiv, während er mit seinem Bademantel bekleidet in die Küche ging. So gab es wenigstens jemanden, der sich um seine Liebsten kümmern konnte.

Nachdem er ein paar Butterbrote gestrichen und Tee aufgesetzt hatte, startete er seine Krankenvisite und begann bei Shunsaku.

Leise betrat Shinichi das Zimmer seines jüngeren Sohnes, ging zu dessen Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. Der Neunjährige war genauso anfällig auf Kälte wie sein Vater, aber dieses Mal hatte es nur ihn erwischt, nicht den Erwachsenen. Bei gefühlten minus dreissig Grad war das aber schwer zu glauben.

Shunsaku stöhnte leise und regte sich, dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und öffnete die Augen.

"Morgen, Dad. Fröhliche Weihnachten."

"Dir auch, mein Junge. Wie geht's?"

"Schon etwas besser, glaube ich", antwortete der Neunjährige, doch dann musste er husten.

"Das wird schon wieder werden, hab Geduld."

"Ich finde es aber blöd, an Weihnachten krank zu sein", maulte Shunsaku. "Jetzt haben wir auch noch Schulferien. Warum kann ich nicht krank ein, wenn ich Schule hab?"

Shinichi musste lachen.

"Du weisst doch, wie wichtig die Schule ist. Du darfst sie nicht vernachlässigen."

"Das weiss ich ja."

Der Detektiv räusperte sich.

"Wenn du dich fit genug fühlst, kannst du runterkommen. Das Frühstück steht bereit."

"Okay. Aber ich glaub, ich werde noch etwas schlafen, ich bin hundemüde."

"Wie du willst. Ich werde jetzt nach deinen Geschwistern schauen, dann bin ich entweder bei deiner Mutter, in der Küche oder im Wohnzimmer, falls du mich brauchst. Alles klar?"

"Okay."

"Gut."

Shinichi stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu.

"Dad?"

Shunsakus Vater drehte sich schweigend um. Der Junge hustete kurz, richtete sich auf und stützte sich mit den Armen nach hinten ab. "Du bist der beste Dad, den man sich wünschen kann. Danke für alles."

Der Detektiv lächelte.

"Das ist mein Job. Schlaf jetzt, dann geht es dir bald wieder besser."

"Ich versuche es."

Nach diesen Worten verliess der Erwachsene das Zimmer seines Sohnes und setzte seine Visite fort.

Bei den Mädchen war der Krankenbesuch schnell erledigt, da beide gar nicht erst aufwachten, erst bei Shinichi Jr. traf der erfolgreiche Detektiv wieder auf ein waches Familienmitglied.

"Morgen Dad."

"Guten Morgen, Kleiner. Wie geht's dir?"

"Geht so", sagte Shinichi Jr. nicht begeistert. "Ich finde es nur bescheuert, dass ich jetzt krank bin. Es sollte verboten werden, in den Schulferien krank zu sein."

Shinichi grinste.

"Dann würdest du jetzt arg in der Patsche sitzen, mein Lieber."

"Haha", sagte der Sechzehnjährige nur, ehe er die Hand auf seinen Bauch drückte.

"Mann, hab ich einen Hunger."

"Dann komm in die Küche, dort steht das Frühstück bereit."

Der Teenager begann zu schmollen.

"Was denn, gibt's kein Frühstück ans Bett?"

Shinichi lachte.

"Nein, das gibt es nicht. Zumindest bei dir nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil du nicht meine Ehefrau bist, ganz einfach", antwortete Shinichi und grinste.

"Ach, nur weil Mum schwanger ist, wartet auf sie jetzt ein Frühstück am Bett und auf uns nicht?"

"Hey, werde jetzt nicht frech, ja?", sagte der Detektiv streng. "Oder denkst du etwa, dass du überhaupt nichts mit Rans Schwangerschaft zu tun hast, hm?"

Shinichi Jr. wollte zuerst etwas Freches erwidern, doch dann liess er es doch bleiben und entschuldigte sich.

"Tut mir leid, Dad, ich meinte es nicht so. Ich weiss ja, dass du grade viel zu tun hast, und-"

"Schon gut. Aber halte in Zukunft deine Zunge etwas im Zaun, ja?"

"Okay, ich versuche es."

Shinichi räusperte sich, dann ging er zur Tür.

"Also, wie gesagt. Das Frühstück ist in der Küche bereit, komm einfach runter, wenn du willst."

"Ist gut."

Kaum hatte Shinichi die Zimmertür hinter sich zugezogen, lehnte er sich gegen sie und seufzte. Manchmal war sein Job als Vater echt schwer und nervenaufreibend. Zu nervenaufreibend, wie er zugeben musste. Aber trotzdem liebte er seine Kinder, er konnte gar nicht anders. Sie waren seine Kinder, und er war der Vater. Die Kinder waren krank, der Vater nicht. Und die Mutter?

Mit schnellen Schritten machte Shinichi sich auf den Weg in das Elternschlafzimmer, wo Ran nach wie vor im Bett lag. Als er leise das Zimmer betrat, wachte seine Ehefrau gerade auf.

"Guten Morgen, Ran."

Die Stimme der Schwangeren war ganz leise, als sie antwortete.

"Hallo. Du bist schon auf?"

"Na klar. Ich habe schliesslich Einiges zu tun, wie du dir denken kannst."

"Und wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Ran besorgt weiter, und Shinichi antwortete ohne zu Zögern.

"Diese Frage sollte ich eher dir stellen, aber wenn du es wissen willst... Es geht mir gut. Na ja, es würde mir besser gehen, wenn du und die Kinder wieder gesund wären, aber... Du weisst schon."

Ran lächelte, sie wusste natürlich, was er meinte, und hatte das sogar am Vortag schon gesagt. Shinichi hatte schlicht und einfach keine Zeit, um krank zu sein. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn die komplette Familie flachliegen würde...

Die junge Vierfachmutter setzte sich langsam auf, zog sich die Decke enger um die Schultern und griff sich dann stöhnend an den Kopf.

"Ran, bleib liegen, bitte. Du musst auf dich achten."

"Es geht gleich wieder, ich-"

Sie stöhnte erneut, dann schlug sie plötzlich die Hand vor ihren Mund und sprang aus dem Bett. Shinichi war vollkommen erstaunt über dieses Verhalten, doch als er realisierte, dass seine Frau eilig auf die Toilette verschwunden war, war die Frage wie von Zauberhand weggeblasen. Die Schwangerschaft hatte sich wieder in ihr Gedächtnis gedrängt, auf eine unangenehme Weise.

Shinichi seufzte und ging zum Fenster. Er wusste, dass er Ran alleine lassen musste, da sie nie wollte, dass er dabei war, wenn sie eine Verabredung mit der Toilettenschüssel hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später sassen alle Kudos mehr oder weniger wach am Tisch, bedienten sich aber nur zögerlich an den Esswaren. Während sich Shunsaku, Miyuki und Reika nur mit einer heissen Schokolade begnügten, hatten Shinichi Jr. und seine Mutter je ein Butterbrot in der Hand. Während Ran jedoch das erste Brot ass, hatte ihr älterer Sohn schon das zweite am Start und liess es sich schmecken.

"Ich hab mir die Wintertruhe immer anders vorgestellt", seufzte Shinichi Jr. plötzlich und hustete.

"Du meinst die Winterruhe, Junge."

"Wie auch immer. Ich finde es nur blöd, dass ich nicht mal Videospiele spielen kann."

"Du weisst ganz genau, dass du nicht vor dem Fernseher sitzen solltest, wenn du neben der Erkältung auch noch Kopfschmerzen hast", sagte Ran leise und räusperte sich.

"Ja, ja", kam es wenig begeistert vom Sechzehnjährigen. "Hätte ich doch bloss nichts von den Kopfschmerzen gesagt", fügte er leise hinzu.

"Wie geht's deinem Hals?", fragte seine Mutter, die seinen zweiten Satz ignoriert hatte. "Ist es besser als gestern? Die Stimme klingt schon mal vielversprechend."

"Ja, die ist auch einigermassen gut, aber mein Husten..."

"Dann solltest du mal ein Kamillendampfbad versuchen, vielleicht hilft das ja."

"Ein Tamilenkampfbad?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und löste mit diesem Wort Gelächter aus. Das Lachen verwandelte sich jedoch schnell in Husten, was Shinichi überhaupt nicht gerne hörte.

"Ihr solltet euch vielleicht auch ein Tamilen-, ich meine, ein Kamillendampfbad zu Gemüte führen, Kinder."

"Hihihi."

Noch immer war leises Gekicher zu hören, und Shinichi schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

"Man darf verwirrt sein."

"Hey Mum, ich hab mal eine Frage", sagte Reika und räusperte sich, um den kleinen Kloss in ihrem Hals loszuwerden und das Gespräch auf ihr momentanes Lieblingsthema zu lenken.

"Was ist?"

"Hast du schon ein genaues Datum, was die Geburt des Babys angeht?"

Ran seufzte.

"Nein, noch nicht. Ich wollte noch bei meinem Frauenarzt vorbeigehen, bevor die Weihnachtsfeiertage losgingen, doch da war nichts mehr zu machen. Ihr müsst euch also wohl oder übel gedulden."

"Wann ist dein nächster Termin?", fragte Miyuki weiter, und Ran seufzte erneut.

"Ich habe noch keinen, aber ich werde mich so bald wie möglich darum kümmern. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch keine besseren Nachrichten geben kann."

"Schade."

"Kinder, jetzt seid doch nicht so neugierig", sagte Shinichi daraufhin und blickte in die Runde. "Ihr erfahrt dann schon alles, wenn es soweit ist. Gewisse Sachen brauchen einfach ihre Zeit, da könnt ihr nichts dran ändern."

Da hatte Shinichi natürlich Recht, und Reika beschloss daraufhin, ihre Mutter während der nächsten Tage nicht mehr mit Fragen zu löchern. Stattdessen wollte sie die Weihnachtsfeiertage geniessen, sich an ihren Geschenken erfreuen und dafür sorgen, dass sie vor ihrem gleichaltrigen Bruder wieder gesund wurde, damit sie die Videospielkonsole für sich beanspruchen konnte.

"Ich finde es cool, dass das Baby im Juli auf die Welt kommt", sagte Shinichi Jr., der nichts von den Plänen seiner Schwester ahnte, daraufhin. "Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht nachts kommt."

"Was hast du an der Nacht auszusetzen?", fragte Miyuki verwundert. "Ihr seid doch auch nachts geboren worden, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

"So meinte ich es ja auch gar nicht", entgegnete Shinichi Jr. sofort abwehrend.

"Wie dann?"

"Na ja, was ist, wenn es genau um Mitternacht kommt? Also um Punkt zwölf Uhr?"

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue.

"Na ja, das ist aber nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich", sagte er daraufhin. "Nur, Punkt Zwölf bedeutet, dass das Kind seinen Geburtstag am neuen Tag feiert, nicht am alten. Wäre es um 23 Uhr 59 geboren, sieht es natürlich anders aus."

"Kaum auszudenken, wenn es bei uns so gewesen wäre", sagte Reika und warf ihrem Bruder einen Blick zu. "Bei uns sind es ja acht Minuten Unterschied, und in diesen acht Minuten hätte gut das Datum wechseln können."

"Schon, aber ihr seid eine Stunde nach Mitternacht geboren worden, um mal ungenau zu sein", entgegnete Ran. "Also mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken."

"Es wäre aber lustig gewesen", sagte Shinichi Jr. und grinste. "Ich hätte heute Geburtstag, du morgen."

"Noch blöder wäre es gewesen, wenn es in der Silvesternacht oder Neujahrsnacht geschehen wäre", warf Miyuki ein und grinste ebenfalls. "Dann hättet ihr sagen können, dass ihr zwar Zwillinge, aber trotzdem in unterschiedlichen Jahren zur Welt gekommen seid."

Reika schluckte trocken.

"Das wäre eine Katastrophe gewesen! Ein ein Jahr älterer Bruder, das hätte ich nicht überlebt!"

"Ach komm, mach kein Drama daraus", lachte Shunsaku, der sich auch in das Gespräch einklinken wollte. "Das mit Abstand blödeste Datum ist die Neujahrsnacht nicht, denn was ist mit dem 29. Februar?"

"Ein vier Jahre älterer Zwillingsbruder", murmelte Reika und lehnte sich nach hinten. "Ich bin tot."

Shinichi lächelte.

"Quatsch, du bist nicht tot. Du hast zwar einen acht Minuten älteren Bruder, aber ihr seid am gleichen Tag geboren. Also hör auf, dich mit der Frage 'was wäre wenn' zu beschäftigen, das bringt nämlich überhaupt nichts. Sorge lieber dafür, dass du wieder ganz gesund wirst."

"Du hast ja Recht."

"Und ihr drei auch."

"Ja, Dad."

"Der Haus im Herr hat gesprochen", sagte Shinichi Jr. und lachte. "Ich meine, der Herr im Haus."

Wieder erklang Gelächter, dann zogen sich die Kinder zurück, so dass ihre Eltern schliesslich alleine in der Küche sassen.

Shinichi beugte sich zu seiner Ehefrau hinüber.

"Für dich gilt das natürlich auch", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Ich will nämlich nicht noch länger auf deine Küsse verzichten müssen."

Ran lächelte verlegen und entschuldigend.

"Ich beeile mich ja. Tut mir leid."

"Willst du wieder ins Bett zurück?"

"Ich denke, das ist das Beste, ja."

Daraufhin liess Shinichi den starken Mann raushängen und trug seine Angebetete die Treppe hoch und in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell, und dann gehörten die restlichen Weihnachtsfeiertage, Silvester und Neujahr auch schon wieder der Vergangenheit an. Inzwischen waren alle Kudos wieder gesund, doch darüber freuen konnten sich die Kinder nicht wirklich. Die Schulferien waren so gut wie vorbei, und diesbezüglich zeigte der junge Familienvater leichte Schadenfreude. Naturgemäss waren seine Kinder alles andere als erfreut darüber, aber etwas daran ändern konnten sie nicht. Also fügten sie sich ihrem Schicksal, jedoch nicht, ohne sich etwas überlegen zu wollen, um es ihrem Vater irgendwann heimzuzahlen.

Vorläufig jedoch hatten sie andere Probleme, denn das neue Jahr startete nicht nur mit leicht veränderten Stundenplänen, sondern auch mit neuem Schulstoff und dementsprechend neuen Prüfungen. Während die beiden Zwillingspaare also büffeln mussten, war ihr Vater bei der Arbeit und ihre Mutter mit dem Haushalt und der dazugehörigen Kasse beschäftigt.

Drei Wochen später hatte Ran endlich einen Kontrolltermin bei ihrem Frauenarzt bekommen, den sie schon zwei Tage später wahrnehmen konnte. Da Shinichi jedoch dringend im Polizeipräsidium gebraucht wurde, konnte er schweren Herzens nicht dabei sein.

An diesem Abend war Ran vor Shinichi im Bett, und das aus einem guten Grund. Als er zwanzig Minuten nach ihr unter die warme Decke schlüpfte, holte sie tief Luft.

"Shinichi, ich möchte gerne mit dir reden."

Rans Stimme klang relativ ernst, und Shinichi wusste sofort, dass ihr etwas auf dem Herzen lag.

"Was ist denn? Über was?"

"Über das Baby."

"Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Kleinen?", fragte Shinichi alarmiert, und Ran versuchte sofort seine Befürchtungen zu zerstreuen.

"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Was ist dann los? Über was wolltest du reden?"

Ran beschloss, nicht mehr weiter um den heissen Brei herumzureden, und formulierte ihr Anliegen so kurz wie möglich.

"Der Name, den das Baby tragen soll."

"Über den Namen willst du reden?", fragte Shinichi verwundert. "Warum jetzt schon? Das Kind wird im Juli kommen, aber jetzt ist erst Ende Januar."

"Schon, aber ich möchte einfach vorbereitet sein, das ist alles."

"Das hast du damals bei der Schwangerschaft von Shunsaku und Miyuki auch gesagt, als du im vierten, fast fünften Monat warst. Dieses Mal bist du früher dran."

"Ich bin im dritten Monat, ja, aber wo liegt das Problem? Einen Namen findet man meistens nicht an einem einzigen Tag, also ist es doch nur verständlich-"

"Oh nein, Ran, das fangen wir dieses Mal gar nicht erst an", sagte Shinichi mit bestimmter Stimme. "Letztes Mal habe ich nachgegeben, aber jetzt-"

"Du willst keinen Namen aussuchen?", fragte Ran leicht enttäuscht, und Shinichi seufzte.

"So meinte ich das nicht. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns spontan entscheiden, wenn das Baby da ist. Was hältst du davon?"

Ran war nicht wirklich begeistert.

"Das hast du letztes Mal auch gesagt."

"Na und?", fragte Shinichi nur, und Ran ächzte.

"Aber was ist, wenn du ein Name sagst, der mir nicht gefällt? Oder umgekehrt?"

"Dann reden wir darüber", antwortete Shinichi prompt. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir den Kleinen schon fünf Minuten nach der Geburt anmelden müssen. Man wird uns genügend Zeit geben, da bin ich mir sicher."

Ran überlegte es sich.

"Okay, wenn du meinst", sagte sie schliesslich leise. "Aber was ist mit Shinichi, Reika, Shunsaku und Miyuki? Die würden sicher auch ein Wörtchen mitreden wollen."

"Mag sein, dass sie das wollen, aber ich will das nicht", sagte Shinichi sofort mit bestimmter Stimme. "Die vier haben schon genug getan, das musst du selber zugeben. Nein. Die Namenssuche für das Baby ist unsere Aufgabe, ganz allein unsere."

Ran stimmte ihm zu. Die Kinder hatten wirklich ihren Teil erfüllt, was ihr Geschwisterchen anging, und was die Namenswahl betraf... Das war ausschliesslich eine Aufgabe für die Eltern.

"Wie war es eigentlich beim Frauenarzt?", fragte Shinichi nach einer kurzen Pause des Schweigens. "Hat er etwas gesagt, das ich wissen sollte?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er sagte nur, dass sich das Baby so entwickelt, wie es sollte, und dass alles im grünen Bereich ist."

"Mehr hat er nicht gesagt?"

"Nein. Allerdings..."

Shinichi wurde hellhörig.

"Allerdings was?", fragte er, und Ran begann ihre Finger ineinander zu verknoten.

"Ich hätte da ein kleines Anliegen..."

"Spann mich nicht auf die Folter, Ran."

"Versprich mir, dass du nicht böse auf mich bist, okay?"

Shinichi rechnete schon mit einer schlimmen Nachricht, und er ahnte, dass es etwas mit ihrem ungeborenen Nachwuchs zu tun hatte.

"Ran, du kennst mich doch. Sag, was du auf dem Herzen hast, dann geht es dir besser."

Da hatte er natürlich Recht. Ran holte tief Luft und fasste sich ein Herz.

"Shinichi, ich... Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, möchte ich das Geschlecht des Babys vor der Geburt _nicht_ wissen. Ich möchte mich überraschen lassen."

Der Detektiv war erstaunt. Mit so etwas hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet, und er fragte sich, wo Ran das Problem sah.

"Warum sollte ich deswegen böse auf dich sein? Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, dann ist das völlig in Ordnung."

"Da gibt es aber noch die andere Sache...", begann Ran erneut, diesmal mit noch leiserer Stimme als vorhin schon.

"Und die wäre?"

"Na ja, ich... Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich verplapperst."

"Aha."

Jetzt wusste Shinichi, was Rans Hauptanliegen war. Sie wollte das Geschlecht des Babys nicht wissen. Das hiess aber, dass er es auch nicht wissen durfte.

Einerseits fand er es zwar schade, da seine Neugier schon immer sehr stark war, aber andererseits wäre es auch mal etwas Anderes, Neues, sich bei der Geburt überraschen zu lassen.

"Was meinst du? Bist du einverstanden?"

"Das könnte noch lustig werden", murmelte Shinichi und nickte. "Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, bin ich dabei. Aber wie kommst du eigentlich darauf? Und warum gerade heute?"

Ran war sehr erleichtert über die Unterstützung ihres Mannes, so dass sie ihm ohne Umschweife die beiden Fragen beantwortete.

"Ich war ja heute bei meinem Frauenarzt", begann sie, wurde aber gleich von Shinichi unterbrochen.

"Hast du heute- Ich meine, kann man das Geschlecht denn jetzt schon sehen?"

"Nein, eben nicht. Aber ich dachte mir, ich bespreche das zuerst mit dir, bevor es soweit ist und der Arzt mich fragt, ob ich wissen will, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird."

"Kluges Köpfchen."

Rans nächste Worte waren zögernd.

"Also... also ist es wirklich in Ordnung für dich? Dass wir uns überraschen lassen, meine ich? Denn wenn nicht, dann-"

"Ran, ich sagte doch schon, dass ich einverstanden bin", sagte Shinichi sofort und schaute sie direkt an. "Somit gelten die gleichen Regeln für uns, und wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander, was unseren Nachwuchs angeht."

Dann lächelte er. "Und so kann uns unsere Jungmannschaft auch nicht den Vorwurf machen, wir würden ihnen etwas verheimlichen."

"Ach du."

Ran musste lachen. Aber es stimmte.

Jetzt konnte sie sich beruhigt schlafen legen und die nächsten Tage in Angriff nehmen, ohne dass ihr etwas auf dem Herzen lag.

Lange konnte Ran dieses unbeschwerte Gefühl jedoch nicht geniessen, denn als Shinichi ein paar Tage später abends von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, hatte sie das Abendessen zwar schon bereit, doch sie sass traurig auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und starrte teilnahmslos vor sich hin. Ihr Ehemann wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, und fragte nach.

"Ich war heute bei Paps auf Besuch", antwortete Ran nach kurzem Zögern, sah aber nicht ihn an, sondern den Boden. Shinichi seufzte, er war nicht begeistert von dieser Neuigkeit, ganz und gar nicht.

"Ich nehme an, er ist wieder mal kräftig über mich hergezogen und hat mich beleidigt, wo er nur konnte. Stimmt's oder habe ich Recht?"

"Beides", murmelte Ran und starrte nach wie vor auf den Boden.

"Warum warst du bei ihm?", fragte Shinichi weiter und setzte sich neben sie. "Dir hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass-"

"Ich wollte ihm von der freudigen Nachricht erzählen, ich wollte ihm erzählen, dass er noch mal Grossvater wird, aber..."

"Aber?", fragte Shinichi nach und nahm sie sanft in den Arm. Ran musste schlucken, um den Kloss in ihrem Hals loszuwerden, doch die brüchige Stimme konnte sie damit nicht verhindern.

"Er war wie so oft betrunken und hat mich 'Babymaschine' genannt. Dann hat er sich über dich aufgeregt und furchtbare Dinge gesagt, zum Beispiel, dass du an allem die Schuld tragen würdest. Dass du mich wieder geschwängert hast, obwohl ich das gar nicht gewollt hätte, dass du keine Rücksicht auf mich nimmst, dass er dich wegen Vergewaltigung und häuslicher Gewalt anzeigen wird, und dass er es viel lieber gesehen hätte, wenn ich Tomoaki Araide geheiratet hätte..."

Ran begann zu schluchzen. "Warum kann er nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass ich mit dir glücklich bin? Warum sieht er das nicht ein? Wir sind doch schon seit sechzehn Jahren miteinander verheiratet, aber er hat dich immer noch nicht an meiner Seite akzeptiert."

"Du kannst ihm nicht mehr helfen, Ran", murmelte Shinichi leise und strich ihr immer wieder sanft über den Rücken. "Du hast alles getan, was in deiner Macht gestanden hatte, und es hat nicht geklappt. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen und konzentriere dich auf die Zukunft. Denn ich brauche dich. Deine Kinder brauchen dich. Und das Baby braucht dich auch. Klar ist es schade, wenn sie nur einen Grossvater haben, aber ändern können wir daran nichts. Wenn Kogoro nicht will, dann will er eben nicht."

Ran brauchte noch ein paar Augenblicke, dann hatte sie sich wieder einigermassen unter Kontrolle.

"Apropos Grossvater", schniefte sie und schaute zu Shinichis Gesicht hoch. "Wie sieht's eigentlich mit deinen Eltern aus?"

Shinichi grummelte leise.

"Wie soll es schon aussehen? Die sind wieder mal verreist, und ich kann sie nicht erreichen. Ich hab auch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo die sich wieder herumtreiben. Wahrscheinlich düsen sie irgendwo im Weltall herum und kreisen wie Satelliten um die Erde."

Die Vorstellung, wie Yusaku und Yukiko in einem Astronautenanzug im Nichts des Weltalls herumschwirren, belustigte Ran.

"Also wissen sie es noch nicht."

"Nein, und ich denke, ich werde es ihnen auch erst auf die Nase binden, wenn das Baby auf der Welt ist. Vorher brauchen sie noch gar nichts zu wissen."

Ran war noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass das richtig war.

"Du willst das wirklich so durchziehen?"

"Ja, das will ich."

"Sicher?"

"Sicher."

"Wie sicher?"

"Ganz sicher."

"Wenn das so ist...", seufzte Ran und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. "Dann komm. Das Abendessen ist fertig und du bist bestimmt schon halb verhungert."

"Zwar nicht so extrem, aber ja, ich habe Hunger", entgegnete Shinichi lächelnd, stand auf und bot Ran seine Hand an, die sie dankend annahm. Er zog sie auf die Beine, und mit dem Verlassen des Wohnzimmers liessen sie auch die düsteren Gedanken an den Grossvater mütterlicherseits hinter sich.

An diesem Abend ging Ran schon kurz nach dem Abendessen zu Bett, und Shinichi beschloss, mit den Kindern zu reden. Er wollte Ran entlasten und ihr eine Freude machen, um ihr die nächsten Tage etwas angenehmer zu gestalten.

"Was ist denn los, Dad?", fragte Shinichi Jr., als sein Vater nach dem Aufräumen der Küche seufzend ins Wohnzimmer trat, wo die beiden Zwillingspaare vor dem Fernseher sassen und Videospiele spielten.

"Kinder, ich muss mit euch reden. Es bedeutet eurer Mutter viel, also bitte hört zu."

Shunsaku drückte auf die Pausen-Taste und drehte sich zu ihm um, jedoch ohne den Kontroller aus den Händen zu legen.

"Was ist los?"

Shinichi setzte sich neben Reika auf das Sofa.

"Eure Mutter hatte heute keinen schönen Tag, darum ist sie auch schon zu Bett gegangen. Ihr geht es nicht so gut."

"Was hat sie denn?", fragte Miyuki besorgt.

"Es geht um ihren Vater, also euren Grossvater Kogoro."

"Oha", sagte Shinichi Jr., dem sofort alles klar war. Er wollte jedoch seinen Vater nicht wirklich unterbrechen, deswegen schwieg er wieder.

Shinichi währenddessen holte tief Luft.

"Ich möchte euch nur um etwas bitten. Wenn ihr seht, dass es eurer Mutter schlecht geht oder sie nicht die Kraft hat, etwas zu tun, dann nehmt ihr doch bitte Arbeit ab. Helft im Haushalt, putzt, kocht, wenn es sein muss... Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, denn das soll jetzt nicht heissen, dass ihr es immer machen müsst, aber hin und wieder, damit Ran sich ausruhen kann..."

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Reika leise und erinnerte sich an diverse Tage, an denen Ran nicht voller Elan bei der Arbeit gewesen war, die Teenagerin selbst jedoch schlicht und einfach zu faul war, ihrer Mutter zu helfen oder ihr gar ganze Arbeiten abzunehmen.

Shinichi sprach weiter.

"Reika, an dem Morgen, als du sie erwischt hast-"

"Wann?", fragte Shunsaku verständnislos, und auch Miyuki hatte keine Ahnung, von welchem Tag ihr Vater sprach. Reika sah ihren Vater nur an.

"Ich rede von dem Tag, an dem du sie überführt hattest. Erinnerst du dich noch?"

"Ja, damals hatten wir es auch gebührend gefeiert. Was ist damit?"

"Wer hatte an diesem Tag das Frühstück gemacht?"

Reika musste nicht lange überlegen, sie kannte die Antwort.

"Mum war das", sagte sie leise.

Shinichi seufzte, er hatte es geahnt.

"Das soll jetzt kein Vorwurf sein, aber das wäre so ein Zeitpunkt gewesen. Du verstehst, was ich meine?"

"Ja. Tut mir leid."

"Denkt einfach in Zukunft daran, okay? Und geht ihr doch auch hin und wieder mal ungebeten zur Hand, darüber würde sie sich nämlich wirklich sehr freuen. Mit dem wachsenden Baby beziehungsweise dem Bauch wird das nämlich von Woche zu Woche schwieriger und anstrengender für sie."

"Das verstehen wir", sagte Reika schuldbewusst und schaute zu ihren Geschwistern. "Und das machen wir, nicht wahr, Leute? Wir helfen Mum im Haushalt, schliesslich haben wir auch eine gewisse Verantwortung dem Baby gegenüber."

"Ja."

Shinichi war erleichtert.

Er hatte selber ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er im Moment bei der Arbeit ziemlich eingespannt wurde und zu Hause meistens nur das Nötigste machen konnte, aber mit dem Versprechen seiner Kinder, öfter im Haushalt zu helfen, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Somit hatte er eine Sorge weniger, und so sollte er den Rest von Rans Schwangerschaft auch etwas geniessen und sich auf seine Rolle als fünffacher Vater vorbereiten können.

Doch es sollte ganz anders kommen.

Shinichi ahnte nicht, dass bald ein grosses Unglück über seine Familie hereinbrach, das ein Opfer fordern sollte...

**Kapitel 5: Eine Welt zerbricht**

Ran seufzte.

Ihr Ehemann Shinichi war bei der Arbeit. Die älteren Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika waren in der Schule, die jüngeren beiden ebenfalls. Ran war ganz alleine und konnte endlich das tun, was sie schon lange wieder mal hatte tun wollen: gar nichts. Sie lag einfach nur im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und strich sich immer wieder sanft über ihren inzwischen gewölbten Bauch. Seit sie eines Morgens von ihrer älteren Tochter geradezu überführt wurde, was ihre Schwangerschaft anging, waren knapp drei Monate vergangen, und schneller als sie damals gedacht hatte, war der Alltag ins Familienleben zurückgekehrt. Sogar der zehnte Geburtstag der jüngeren Zwillinge am letzten Tag im Januar verlief relativ ruhig und gesittet, und obwohl sie den ganzen Tag in der Küche gestanden und ein Festessen gezaubert hatte, das sich alle hatten schmecken lassen, war sie am Abend nicht müder gewesen als an anderen Abenden auch.

Ran seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen. Durch die herrschende Stille im Haus und das Stillhalten des Babys, das inzwischen hin und wieder zutrat, wäre sie prompt eingeschlafen, wenn nicht plötzlich die Haustür geöffnet und mit voller Wucht wieder zugeknallt worden wäre. Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf und wollte schon rufend fragen, wer da sei, als ihre Tochter Miyuki, gefolgt von Shunsaku, in das Wohnzimmer stürmte. Ran erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass irgendetwas in der Schule passiert sein musste. Miyukis Gesicht war rot, sie zitterte vor Wut und sie hielt krampfhaft die Tränen zurück. Ihre Mutter sah zu Shunsaku, doch der hob abwehrend die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lass mich da raus, das geht mich nichts an", sagte er nur und warf sich in einen der Sessel. Ran hob eine Augenbraue. Soviel zum Thema Alltag...

"Miyuki, Kleines, was ist los?"

Die Zehnjährige stampfte wütend mit dem Fuss auf.

"Das ist so ungerecht!", rief sie und pfefferte ihre Schultasche auf den Boden.

Ran missbilligte dieses Verhalten zwar, doch scheinbar hatte Miyuki einen guten Grund für ihren Ausraster.

"Was ist ungerecht?", fragte die Erwachsene stattdessen, und ihre Tochter begann zu schnauben.

"Die Leute in meiner Klasse sind alles Vollidioten!"

"Hey!", warf Shunsaku sofort ein. "Pass auf, was du sagst, ja?"

Miyuki krebste zurück.

"Tut mir leid, du natürlich nicht. Aber die anderen!"

"Warum, was ist passiert?"

Miyuki war so aufgebracht, dass sie sich nicht einfach setzen konnte. Während ihr Bruder genau das schon getan hatte, blieb das Mädchen stehen, mit immer noch geballten Fäusten.

"Wir hatten heute in Physik einen kurzen Abstecher in die Astronomie gemacht, und als wir es von unserem Sonnensystem hatten, habe ich gesagt, dass die Sonne eigentlich ein Stern ist, wenn auch nur ein kleiner und unbedeutender. Aber sie ist ein Stern."

"Das stimmt ja auch", erwiderte Ran noch immer verwirrt. "Aber warum bist du so ausser dir?"

"Weil meine ach so tollen Mitschüler gesagt hatten, dass die Sonne kein Stern, sondern eben die Sonne sei! Und der Lehrer hat überhaupt nichts gesagt! Ich meine, wie kann man etwas Wahres einfach ignorieren oder das Falsche nicht dementieren?"

"Da hast du nicht Unrecht...", murmelte Ran, als Miyuki lautstark ihren Frust von der Seele redete.

"Ich bin allergisch gegen dumme Leute! Diese Idioten!"

"Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal, Kleines", versuchte Ran daraufhin die Zehnjährige zu besänftigen. "Auch wenn du vollkommen Recht hast, manchmal sind Mitschüler oder überhaupt Menschen eben einfach ungerecht. Es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber so ist das Leben nun mal."

"Aber-"

"Vielleicht greift euer Lehrer morgen das Thema noch mal auf, und dann klärt sich alles. Und möglicherweise gibt es dann ja auch eine Entschuldigung, wer weiss?"

"Denkst du das? Ganz ehrlich?"

"Warum nicht? Ausserdem bist du ja nicht mehr lange in dieser Klasse, so sehr solltest du dich also nicht mehr aufregen."

"Stimmt, an das habe ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht."

Miyukis Wut war fast wieder verflogen, und sie umarmte ihre Mutter. "Danke, Mum! Jetzt geht's mir schon bedeutend besser."

Ran lächelte.

"Schön."

"Mum?"

Shunsaku sah sie leicht verlegen an und knetete seine Hände.

"Hm?"

"Kann es sein, dass das Baby gerade zugetreten hat?"

Ran war überrascht über diese Frage, doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder.

"Nein, warum meinst du?"

"Nur so", wich er mit leicht roten Wangen aus, und Miyuki seufzte. Sie wusste, was ihr Bruder wollte. Und sie wollte es auch.

"Dürfen wir mal fühlen?"

"Daher weht also der Wind", sagte Ran und lächelte. "Aber okay, wenn ihr wollt, dann könnt ihr natürlich."

Miyuki und Shunsaku traten sofort zu ihr und legten jeweils eine Hand auf den Bauch ihrer Mutter, doch sie spürten nichts. "Sag Hallo zu deinen Geschwistern", fügte Ran leise an ihren Bauch gewandt hinzu, und die Antwort folgte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf dem Fusse; Das Ungeborene trat zu.

Erschrocken zog Shunsaku seine Hand zurück.

"Hast du das gespürt?", fragte er seine Schwester mit grossen Augen, und sie nickte.

"Wahnsinn, dass da ein Mensch drin ist! Das ist so cool!"

"Was ist es, Mum?", fragte Shunsaku dann und stellte somit die Frage, die auch Miyuki plötzlich auf der Zunge brannte.

"Ist es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge?"

Ran lächelte erneut.

"Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete sie, und Miyuki hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

"Weisst du es wirklich nicht oder willst du es nicht sagen?"

"Ich weiss es wirklich nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich denke, das würde auch eure älteren Geschwister interessieren, darum werden wir das Thema heute beim Abendessen anschneiden. Ist das in Ordnung?"

"Du willst es nicht jetzt schon sagen?", fragte Miyuki bettelnd, doch Ran blieb hart.

"Nein. Es wäre nicht fair Shinichi und Reika gegenüber."

"Na gut. Aber wehe, du vergisst es!"

Das Zwillingspärchen verschwand daraufhin, und Ran lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Anschliessend legte sie ein dickes, aber leichtes Buch auf ihren Bauch, das sie vor gefühlten Ewigkeiten ins Wohnzimmer genommen und auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an Miyukis schulische Angelegenheit zurück und begann leise zu sprechen.

"Ich hoffe, dass du später nicht solche Probleme in der Schule haben wirst", murmelte sie zu ihrem Bauch und strich wieder sanft über die Seiten. "Apropos Schule... Willst du, dass ich dir etwas vorlese? Oder willst du schlafen?"

Nach diesen Worten folgte erneut sogleich die Antwort. Das Ungeborene trat mit solcher Wucht zu, dass das Buch vom Bauch rutschte und auf dem Boden landete.

Ran musste trotz des Schmerzes lächeln. "Autsch, das tat weh! Aber gut, das war für mich Antwort genug. Aua... Nächstes Mal etwas weniger stark, okay?"

Das Baby verhielt sich ruhig. Scheinbar war es sich seiner Schuld bewusst, überlegte Ran den Kopf schüttelnd und beschloss, diese Begebenheit ihrem Mann zu erzählen, wenn er wieder zu Hause war.

An diesem Abend beim Essen drehte sich das Gesprächsthema wieder mal nur um das ungeborene Baby. Während die zehnjährigen Zwillinge aber eher nur zuhörten und darauf warteten, dass Ran ihr Versprechen einlöste, diskutieren Shinichi Jr. und Reika aufgeregt über die Anzeichen, die voraussagten, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde. Bei manchen Punkten waren sie sich jedoch nicht einig.

"Es wird ein Junge, weil Mum oft Kopfschmerzen hat", sagte Shinichi Jr., der völlig von seinen Worten überzeugt war. "Ausserdem werden ihre Füsse schneller kalt."

"Woher willst du das den wissen?", keifte Reika zurück. "Das ist doch alles alter Volksglaube, der mit dem Heute nichts mehr zu tun hat. Man kann nicht aufgrund irgendwelcher Dinge Vermutungen über das Geschlecht des Ungeborenen anstellen."

Doch Shinichi Jr. gab nicht auf.

"Mum?"

Ran schluckte ihren Bissen hinunter.

"Na ja, es stimmt zwar schon, dass ich hin und wieder Kopfschmerzen habe, aber das war vorher schon so", sagte sie. "Und die kalten Füsse... Tja, es ist ein relativ kühler Frühling, also ist das nicht unbedingt ein Zeichen dafür, dass es wirklich ein Junge wird."

Reika grinste siegessicher.

"Siehst du, Bruderherz?"

"Quatsch, Mum ist regelrecht aufgeblüht, das ist ja wohl das deutlichste Anzeichen!"

"Was hat das mit dem Baby zu tun?", fragte Miyuki verwirrt, und auch Shunsaku sah seine älteren Geschwister fragend an.

"Na ja, das ist so", begann Shinichi Jr. zu erklären. "Ich hab mal gelesen, dass wenn die Frau während der Schwangerschaft richtig aufblüht, dass es dann ein Junge wird. Und wie wir alle wissen, ist Mum viel fröhlicher als noch vor ein paar Monaten."

"Das kannst du doch gar nicht sagen", gab Reika sofort zurück. "Sie war auch vorher schon fröhlich."

"Kinder, bitte streitet nicht. In ein paar Wochen erfahren wir alle, welches Geschlecht das Baby hat, und diese sogenannten Anzeichen... Genau wie Reika gesagt hat, das ist alles nur alter Volksglaube. Die Chancen, dass sie stimmen, liegen bei fünfzig Prozent."

"Willst du unserem Ratespielchen nicht ein Ende bereiten, Mum?", fragte Reika daraufhin und sprach so das Thema an, auf das Miyuki und Shunsaku schon lange gewartet hatten. "Wenn du uns sagst, was es wird, können wir aufhören, ins Blaue hinein zu raten."

"Ja, da gibt's aber ein Problem", bemerkte Miyuki, noch bevor irgendjemand sonst den Mund aufmachen konnte. "Mum weiss das Geschlecht nicht und will es auch nicht wissen."

"Was?", fragte Shinichi Jr. erschrocken und starrte seine Mutter an. "Warum willst du das nicht wissen?"

"Oder weisst du doch, aber du willst es uns einfach nicht sagen?", fragte Reika mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und düsterer Stimme.

Ran räusperte sich und lehnte sich leicht vor.

"Ich weiss es wirklich nicht, und ich möchte es auch nicht wissen. Ich möchte mich bei der Geburt überraschen lassen."

"Warum?", fragte Shinichi Jr., der immer noch nichts verstand.

"Bei euch beiden habe ich es in einer Ultraschalluntersuchung erfahren, da wusste ich es also vorher schon. Euer Vater-"

"Ich erfuhr erst bei eurer Geburt, dass ihr Zwillinge seid und welches Geschlecht ihr habt", unterbrach Shinichi seine Frau. "Ich wurde also gleich doppelt überrascht."

"Bei eurer Schwangerschaft, Miyuki und Shunsaku, wussten ich es auch schon vorher", erklärte Ran weiter. "Und euer Vater ebenfalls."

"Aber dann müsste dieses Mal nur Dad wissen, was es wird, und du nicht", sagte Reika nachdenklich. "Denn dann wäre es ausgeglichen."

"Schon, aber das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit", erwiderte Ran verlegen lächelnd. "Und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund, weil _ich_ schwanger bin, und nicht er."

"Als ob das möglich wäre", sagte ihr Ehemann nur und hüstelte.

"Wir können dich also nicht umstimmen?", fragte Shinichi Jr. leicht enttäuscht und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln.

"Nein. Egal, was ihr macht oder sagt, ich werde meine Entscheidung nicht ändern. Es ist besser so, glaubt mir", fügte sie dann hinzu. "Denn so wissen wir alle gleichviel, und niemand muss sich dumm vorkommen. Oder würdet ihr es toll finden, wenn Shinichi und ich das Geschlecht wüssten, wir es euch aber nicht verraten wollen?"

"Nicht wirklich", gab Reika nun kleinlaut zu, und auch ihre drei Geschwister waren ihrer Meinung.

"Also dann können wir das Thema jetzt beenden?"

"Ich würde sagen, fast", antwortete Reika, die sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, und grinste ihren acht Minuten älteren Bruder an. "Um deine Ausführungen von vorhin zu vervollständigen und auch mal ein paar Hinweise in die Runde zu werfen... Die Sache mit der morgendlichen Übelkeit kann ich zwar nicht bringen, weil wir Zwillingspärchen sind und Mum bei uns schon an daran gelitten hatte, aber dass sie oft launischer ist als sonst spricht für ein Mädchen."

Ran lächelte verlegen.

"Ach komm, so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."

"Und über deine schwangerschaftsbedingten Essgelüste reden wir erst gar nicht", fügte Reika grinsend zu ihrer Mutter hinzu. "Erdbeeren mit tonnenweise Senf ist nicht gerade-"

"Igitt, hör auf!"

"Was denn?"

"Mir ist der Appetit vergangen", murmelte Shunsaku und schob seinen erst zur Hälfte leergegessenen Teller von sich. "Das war echt zu viel."

Das Familienoberhaupt lachte.

"Wenn du wüsstest, was Ran alles gegessen hat, als sie mit euch schwanger war, würde dir wohl der Magen-"

"Shinichi, nicht", sagte Ran sofort, doch es war zu spät. Miyuki war hellhörig geworden.

"Doch, erzähl! Was hat sie damals gegessen?"

"An eines erinnere ich mich noch", sagte Shinichi Jr., noch bevor sein Vater etwas sagen konnte. "Ich glaube, Mum hat mal Spaghetti mit Erdbeeren und Mayonnaise gegessen."

"Mir wird gleich schlecht", ächzte Shunsaku, und alle wussten, dass er sich am liebsten mit der Toilettenschüssel verabreden würde.

"Du kannst gehen, wenn du willst", sagte Ran zu ihrem jüngeren Sohn, und Shunsaku liess es sich nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell er konnte verschwand er, während Shinichi nun endlich das Wort ergreifen konnte.

"Damals hatte Ran wirklich einen exquisiten Geschmack, was ihr Essen anging."

"Exquisit?", fragte Reika nur, und Shinichi grinste.

"Wie würdest du es denn nennen, bei Spaghetti mit Schlagsahne, Zitronenkuchen mit Salatdressing, Sushi mit Schokoladencreme oder Erdbeereis mit sauren Gurken?"

"Ähm, ja, das klingt wirklich ganz erlesen", sagte Reika, die nun leicht blass um die Nase war, ironisch.

"Klingt lecker!", erwiderte Shinichi Jr. jedoch begeistert und rieb sich über den Bauch. "Nur schade, dass ich schon satt bin, ich hätte gerne etwas von dem Zeug probiert."

"Das 'Zeug' ist ganz lecker, wenn man die Menüs splittet", sagte Shinichi schlicht, beendete somit dieses unappetitliche Gesprächsthema und fing ein neues an.

"Wie läuft's in der Schule?"

"Bestens!", sagte Shinichi Jr. sofort und grinste. "Die heutige Mathematikprüfung war ganz einfach."

"Das stimmt schon, aber wegen dem, was du am Schluss noch geschrieben hast, könntest du einen Abzug bekommen", bemerkte Reika trocken und hüstelte.

"Wieso?", fragte Ran interessiert, aber auch leicht verwundert. "Wenn er alle Aufgaben gelöst hat, warum sollte er dann einen Abzug bekommen?"

"Ja, was hat er geschrieben?", fragte Miyuki grinsend und hochinteressiert.

"Na ja, wenn man 'Liebe Mathematik. Ich bin kein Therapeut! Bitte löse deine Probleme selbst!' schreibt, sollte man zumindest mit einem Feedback des Lehrers rechnen."

Miyuki und Shunsaku, der inzwischen mit einer gesünderen Gesichtsfarbe in die Küche zurückgekommen war, brachen in Gelächter aus, ebenso Ran. Shinichi jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf, und sein erstgeborener Sohn versuchte sofort die Lage zu erklären.

"Das stimmt nicht, das habe ich nicht geschrieben. Zumindest nicht so!"

"Wie sollst du es denn sonst geschrieben haben?"

"Ich habe geschrieben: 'Liebe Mathematik. Ich bin kein Therapeut! Bitte löse deine Probleme das nächste Mal selbst!' Alles klar? Ich habe 'das nächste Mal' geschrieben, also kann er mir daraus keinen Strick drehen."

"Deine Logik soll mal einer verstehen", sagte Shunsaku verlegen grinsend.

Shinichi Jr. grummelte.

"Was soll daran bitte unlogisch sein?"

"Bei dir ist Vieles nicht logisch", sagte Reika und lachte laut. "Aber ich muss zugeben, manche deiner Sprüche sind alles andere als unlogisch. Und nicht von schlechten Eltern", fügte sie hinzu.

"Danke schön!", sagten Shinichi und Ran im Chor und grinsten.

"Welche Sprüche zum Beispiel?"

"Zum Beispiel der, den du neulich in der Schule zum Lehrer gesagt hast, als es darum ging, die Morgenpause im Gebäudeinneren zu verbringen."

"Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Shunsaku gierig seine ältere Schwester, und Reika seufzte.

"'Drinnen ist es wie draussen - bloss anders!' Das hat er gesagt."

Shunsaku lachte vergnügt.

"Cool! Den muss ich mir merken!"

"Und da wir schon dabei sind", sagte Miyuki, um auch ihren Beitrag leisten zu können. "Deine Buchstabenverwechslungen sind wirklich klasse, grosser Bruder. Besonders gefallen hat mir dein Blumensehlkötzlig."

"Sein was?", fragte Ran irritiert. Sie hatte dieses seltsame Wort heute zum ersten Mal gehört und war dementsprechend sehr verwundert.

"Blumensehlkötzlig", wiederholte Miyuki grinsend. "Aber richtig heisst es Blumenkohlsetzling. Eigentlich."

"Aha."

"Und was ist mit dem Ess- und Roselfleisch?"

"Dem was?"

"Ess- und Roselfleisch. Das wird dann zu Salami verarbeitet."

"Soll heissen Ross- und Eselfleisch", erklärte Miyuki immer noch grinsend. "Aber essen würde ich es trotzdem nicht wollen."

"Pech gehabt, so bleibt mehr für die Fleischliebhaber wie mich übrig!"

"Da wir es immer noch vom Essen haben", warf Ran nun ein. "Möchte noch jemand Nachschlag?"

Als verneint wurde, stand sie auf, wuchtete die grosse Pfanne hoch und trug sie zur Herdplatte zurück.

"Mum ist immer noch enorm in Form", sagte Shunsaku und grinste seine gleichaltrige Schwester an.

"Oh ja."

Und somit war das heutige Abendessen beendet.

Vier Tage später, als Shinichi nach Hause kam, war er überhaupt nicht in Form. Im Gegenteil, er war ziemlich kaputt. Den ganzen Tag hatte er irgendwelche Verbrecher gejagt, die scheinbar Spitzensportler waren und sofort die Flucht ergriffen hatten, als sie der Tat überführt wurden. Meistens lag es am jungen Familienvater, den Sprintern hinterher zu jagen, obwohl es bei der Polizei auch genügend durchtrainierte Sportler gab. Ran hatte sich schon öfter darüber aufgeregt, aber etwas daran ändern konnte er nicht wirklich. Nicht heute. Nicht morgen. Und für die vergangenen Tage sowieso nicht.

Denn das ging schon mehrere Tage so. Shinichi ging jeweils frühmorgens aus dem Haus und kam immer spät nach Hause. Ran, die wusste, dass sie daran sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen nichts ändern konnte, war in dieser Zeit oft alleine. Auch wenn sie zwischendurch nichts gegen ein paar ungestörte Stunden einzuwenden hatte, so drückten genau diese Stunden immer mehr auf ihren Gemütszustand. Jetzt, am Anfang des sechsten Schwangerschaftsmonats, wünschte sie sich, dass ihr Ehemann öfter zu Hause war und ihr bei den Arbeiten half, die die Kinder nicht übernahmen. Doch da Shinichi nun völlig in seinem Beruf gefordert war, blieb es an ihr hängen. Zudem benötigte sie immer mehr Schlaf, inzwischen schon bis zu zwölf Stunden täglich, anstelle der normalen und durchschnittlichen acht, und selbst ihre Hormonschwankungen machten ihr zu schaffen. Shinichi litt ebenfalls immer öfter darunter, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass es eine Begleiterscheinung der Schwangerschaft war und er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Es tat ihm nur in der Seele weh, seine Frau im ersten Moment überglücklich, und im nächsten todtraurig und weinend zu sehen. Aber da musste er jetzt durch, genau wie die beiden vorherigen Male, als Ran mit den älteren beiden Zwillingspärchen in anderen Umständen war.

Ein paar Tage später rückten die unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen in den Hintergrund. Pechschwarze Wolken bildeten sich über dem Familienglück, und dann fing es an. Ran litt vermehrt unter Kopfschmerzen, sie fühlte sich unwohl, manchmal war ihr schwindlig, und ihr Blutdruck stieg. Zudem war ihr oft wieder übel, obwohl die schwangerschaftsbedingte Übelkeit normalerweise nur in den ersten drei Monaten vorkam. Hin und wieder hatte sie auch Sehstörungen und gleich oft verspürte sie Schmerzen im rechten Oberbauch. Ran dachte, es wäre nur ein harmloses körperliches Tief, das vorübergehen würde, doch da sollte sie sich täuschen.

Während die schwangere Ran in der Küche stand und das Abendessen kochte, sass Shinichi Jr. am Tisch und regte sich über die bevorstehende Prüfung am nächsten Tag auf. Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku waren in ihren Zimmern und sassen über ihren Hausaufgaben oder büffelten, während ihr Vater Shinichi noch immer bei der Arbeit war.

Er kam erst nach Hause, als es für ein gemeinsames Abendessen schon zu spät war. Die Kinder sassen im Wohnzimmer und spielten wieder einmal eines ihrer Videospiele, während Ran, die ihrem Ehemann eine Essens-Portion zurückgestellt hatte, den Abwasch tätigte.

"Ihr seid schon fertig?", fragte Shinichi nach, als er endlich die Küche betrat und nur noch seine Ehefrau vorfand, die dicke Strümpfe, einen kurzen Rock und einen kuscheligen Pullover trug.

"Ja. Ich wollte eigentlich auf dich warten, aber der Hunger der Kinder war grösser."

"Ist schon okay. Aber lass es stehen, ich mach das schon", fügte er hinzu, als er bemerkte, wie Ran eine gefüllte und somit schwere Pfanne zurück auf die Herdplatte stellte. "Du solltest dich schonen, ich kümmere mich schon darum."

Doch Ran wollte nicht auf ihn hören.

"Ich weiss, aber ich habe sonst noch so viel zu erledigen. Iss jetzt, bevor es wieder kalt wird und ich es noch mal wärmen muss."

"Schon dabei."

Shinichi widmete sich daraufhin hungrig seinem Abendessen, dann klingelte das Telefon, und Shunsaku begann zu rufen.

"Ich geh ran!"

Kurz daraufhin erklang wieder seine Stimme. "Dad, es ist für dich!"

"Geh schon, ich schaffe den Abwasch schon alleine", sagte Ran und lächelte. "Na los."

"Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Der Anrufer am anderen Ende der Leitung war Kommissar Megure, der ihm noch ein paar wichtige Details und sonstige Informationen über die heutigen Fälle erzählte. Es war nichts Weltbewegendes, so dass Shinichi das Telefonat relativ schnell wieder beendete. Er freute sich schon auf den Rest des leckeren Essens, das auf ihn wartete, und auf den Anblick seiner geliebten Ehefrau.

Doch als er in die Küche zurückkehrte, sah er Ran mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und vor Schmerzen stöhnend am Boden knien. Shinichi wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, noch bevor er das Blut realisierte.

Die Strümpfe an Rans Oberschenkeln waren rot, mit Blut durchtränkt, und Shinichi wusste, dass sie keine Schnittwunde oder Ähnliches an den Beinen hatte. Nein, das Blut kam ganz woanders her.

Krampfhaft hielt die Schwangere eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und sah voller Angst zu ihrem Ehemann hinauf. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Das Baby... Shinichi, ich... Das Baby! Mein Baby!"

Der Detektiv fackelte nicht lange.

"Shinichi, ruf den Krankenwagen, sofort! Und verlange jemanden, der Erfahrung mit Schwangeren hat!"

"Schon dabei!", kam es voller Panik von seinem älteren Sohn, der ohne zu Zögern den Telefondienst übernahm. Er hatte mitbekommen, was mit seiner Mutter los war, ebenso die anderen drei Kinder. Reika, die wusste, dass sie nur im Weg stehen würde, wenn sie zu ihrer Mutter ging, handelte geistesgegenwärtig und hielt die jüngeren Zwillinge im Wohnzimmer in Schach, damit diese nicht die Küche betraten, womöglich ins Blut am Boden traten und dem Notarzt den Weg versperrten, wenn er endlich eintraf.

Ran währenddessen konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Immer wieder krümmte sie sich vor Schmerzen zusammen, während Shinichi hilflos bei ihr kniete und sie so gut es ging in den Armen hielt. Er wusste nicht, was er tun musste, er konnte nur versuchen, seine Frau durch Worte zu beruhigen.

"Halt durch, Ran, halt durch. Der Arzt ist gleich da, hast du gehört? Halt bitte durch. Und du auch, kleines Baby."

Ran weinte, während sie spürte, wie sie noch mehr Blut verlor. Sie hatte furchtbare Schmerzen und noch grössere Angst um das Ungeborene. Sie wusste, dass es in grosser Gefahr war.

"Shinichi", wimmerte sie immer wieder. "Shinichi... Mein Baby..."

Ein weiterer Schwall Blut ergoss sich über den Boden, und dann waren endlich die Sirenen des Krankenwagens zu hören. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment atmete Shinichi erleichtert auf, doch dann verwandelte sich die Erleichterung wieder in Angst. Nur weil der Krankenwagen nahte, waren Ran und das ungeborene Baby noch lange nicht ausser Gefahr...

Die ersten Minuten nach dem Eintreffen des Notarztes vergingen so schnell, dass Shinichi durch seine riesige Sorge gar nicht alles realisieren konnte. Erst später war er wieder vollkommen dabei.

In Windeseile wurde Ran von den beiden Notärzten durchgecheckt, nur um dann auf das einzig Logische zu kommen: Einlieferung als Notfall ins Krankenhaus.

"Was ist mit dem Baby?", fragte Shinichi Jr. angstvoll und liess den jüngeren der beiden Notärzte nicht aus den Augen.

"Das kann ich nicht sagen, Frau Kudo ist meine erste Schwangere", antwortete dieser.

Auf diese Information hätte Shinichi gut und gerne verzichten können, und als der Sanitäter noch sagte, dass es auch noch sein erster Arbeitstag war und er dementsprechend keine Erfahrung mit verletzten Menschen, geschweige denn mit schwangeren Frauen hatte, warf Shinichi einen fassungslosen Blick zu seinem erstgeborenen Sohn. Dieser hatte verstanden, und er fühlte sich noch schlechter als sonst schon.

"Es tut mir leid!"

"Shinichi", wimmerte Ran währenddessen immer noch. "Mein Baby... Mein Baby..."

Als die Schwangere in den Krankenwagen gebracht wurde und ihr Ehemann nicht von ihrer Seite wich, war Shinichi Jr. völlig verzweifelt.

"Es tut mir leid, Dad! Mum, es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!"

Weder Shinichi noch Ran noch die beiden Notärzte beachteten ihn, einzig Reika trat zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Komm wieder rein, wir können jetzt nichts für sie tun."

Shinichi Jr. blieb stocksteif stehen.

"Mum..."

"Komm schon."

Der Sechzehnjährige sträubte sich zwar immer noch, doch dann gelang es seiner gleichaltrigen Schwester, ihn sanft ins Haus zurückzuziehen. In dem Moment, in dem sie die Haustür schliessen wollte, damit sie nicht mit ansehen mussten, wie der Krankenwagen aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand, hinderte sie jemand daran. Reikas erster Gedanke war, dass es irgendein Verbrecher war, der die Gunst der Stunde nutzen wollte, doch dem war nicht so. Es war ihr Vater. Shinichi war zu ihnen zurückgekehrt, während der Krankenwagen mit Ran im Inneren sich schnell und mit Blaulicht und Sirene entfernte. Die vier Kinder verstanden die Welt nicht mehr.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Shinichi Jr. mit Tränen in den Augen und sah seinen Vater an, der von Shunsaku fest umarmt wurde. "Warum bist du nicht bei Mum? Was machst du hier?"

"Ich kann euch nicht alleine lassen", antwortete Shinichi leise und mit trauriger Stimme. "Nicht in dieser Situation."

"Aber-", wollte Miyuki schon einwerfen, doch ihr Vater war schneller.

"Eure Mutter ist bei den Notärzten und nachher im Krankenhaus in den besten Händen. Ich würde da nur stören, und ich könnte sowieso nichts für Ran tun. Für euch aber schon."

"Du solltest aber bei ihr sein, sie braucht dich doch!"

"Ran hat mich gebeten, bei euch zu bleiben", sagte Shinichi weiter, und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, diese Worte gesagt zu haben. Denn sie entsprachen nicht der Wahrheit, es war eine Lüge. In Wirklichkeit hatte Shinichi zu ihr gesagt, dass er zu Hause bleiben würde, um für die beiden Zwillingspaare da zu sein. Ran hatte es trotz ihrer riesigen Angst um das ungeborene Baby verstanden, auch wenn sie es natürlich viel lieber gehabt hätte, wenn er bei ihr geblieben wäre.

"Es wäre unverantwortlich, euch jetzt einfach alleine zu lassen. Darum bin ich hier."

"Es ist unverantwortlich, jetzt nicht bei Mum zu sein!", rief Miyuki, und ihre Stimme war eine Mischung aus Wut und Angst. "Geh zu ihr!"

"Hey, jetzt hört mir mal genau zu, ja?", rief Shinichi mit lauter Stimme. Er war aufgebracht, und er musste jetzt endlich Klartext reden. "Ich bin euer Vater, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, und ich fühle mich deswegen ziemlich schlecht. Ich hätte mich gerne zweigeteilt, um bei Ran _und_ bei euch zu sein, aber das geht nun mal nicht. Also hört bitte auf, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, es ist sonst schon schlimm genug für mich."

"Denkst du, für uns nicht?", fragte Shinichi Jr. mit brüchiger Stimme, ehe er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf sein Zimmer verschwand. Miyuki und auch Shunsaku taten es ihm nach, da sie mit ihrem Bruder einer Meinung waren. Nur Reika blieb stehen und musterte ihren Vater, der wiederum sie traurig ansah.

Seine erstgeborene Tochter hatte vorhin überlegt und nüchtern gehandelt, wie wenn sie keinerlei Gefühle gehabt hätte. Doch Shinichi wusste es besser, er kannte schliesslich sein Mädchen. In Situationen, in denen sachliches Denken gefragt war, konnte Reika nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, sie tat genau das, was das Beste war. Aber später, wenn es nicht mehr in ihrer Hand lag, realisierte sie erst richtig, was geschehen war. Dann brachen die Gefühle über ihr zusammen, und wenn es ihr besonders nahe ging, weinte sie.

So wie jetzt.

Obwohl sie sich immer stark zeigen wollte, obwohl sie oft gesagt hatte, sie wäre fast eine erwachsene Frau, tat sie es heute Abend nicht. Wie ein kleines Mädchen suchte sie die unmittelbare Nähe zu ihrem Vater und weinte sich schliesslich bei ihm aus. Die Angst um ihre Mutter und ihr ungeborenes Geschwisterchen liess sie nicht mehr los.

Dasselbe galt für Shinichi Jr., der regungslos auf seinem Bett lag und das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben hatte. Er fühlte sich so schlecht, weil er vergessen hatte, einen erfahrenen Notarzt zu verlangen, dass er sich nun auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren konnte, obwohl er es wollte und auch versuchte.

Und jetzt musste er sich auch etwas eingestehen. Etwas, was er anderen gegenüber nicht zugeben wollte; Jetzt war er froh, dass sein Vater nicht im Krankenhaus, sondern bei ihnen war. Er war froh, jemanden im Haus zu wissen, der die Verantwortung für sie übernahm. Jemand, der ihn immer verstanden hatte, egal welche Probleme er gehabt hatte. Shinichi war immer für ihn da gewesen, und er hatte mal versprochen, auch immer für ihn da zu sein.

Es tat ihm leid, wie er mit ihm umgesprungen war, und Shinichi Jr. beschloss, sich bei seinem Vater für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen.

Erneut wischte er sich eine Träne weg, dann stand er auf und verliess sein Zimmer.

"Dad? Dad!"

"Ich bin hier", kam es gedämpft aus der Küche. Shinichi Jr. ging zögernd auf den Raum zu, eher er dann doch in Höhe des Türrahmens stehenblieb.

"Dad, ich... Es tut mir furchtbar leid, was passiert ist. Ich hätte-"

"Lass gut sein, du kannst nichts dafür", sagte Shinichi leise und sah mit traurigen Augen zu ihm. "Wir können nichts tun. Nicht mehr."

Der Sechzehnjährige näherte sich langsam seinem Vater, anschliessend umarmte er ihn fest, während ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Dann sprach er etwas aus, was den jungen Detektiv heftig zusammenzucken liess.

"Ich fühle mich so elend. Wegen mir verliert Mum vielleicht ihr Baby."

_Das Baby verlieren._

Es war ein Gedanke, der Shinichi noch gar nie gekommen war. Er hatte nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht. Aber es stimmte, was sein älterer Sohn von sich gegeben hatte.

Möglicherweise verlor Ran das Ungeborene... Es sah zumindest alles danach aus, das viele Blut und Rans heftige Schmerzen sprachen Bände.

Nur, wie sollte er mit einem solchen Verlust wie diesem fertig werden? Wie sollten die Kinder damit fertig werden?

Und wie sollte Ran damit fertig werden? Würde sie nicht daran zerbrechen? Würde nicht auch der Rest der Familie daran zerbrechen?

**Kapitel 6: Aus der Bahn geworfen**

Ein Lachen.

Noch ein Lachen.

Dann ein grosses doppeltes Kinderlachen. Ein glückliches Lachen. Und zwischendurch waren da auch ein paar Schmollgesichter dabei. Es waren Bilder aus früheren, glücklicheren Tagen.

Traurig blätterte Shinichi eine Seite um und liess seinen Blick über weitere Bilder gleiten. Auf dieser Doppelseite des Albums zeigten die meisten Fotos eine jüngere Ran mit ihren ersten beiden Kindern, die gerade vier Jahre alt geworden waren. Damals hatte weder sie noch ihr Ehemann gedacht, dass sie zwei Jahre später wieder Eltern werden würden. Und auch nicht, dass es fast zehn Jahre später erneut einschlagen sollte.

Das nächste Bild zeigte nur Ran mit ihrer Tochter Reika, die lachend auf ihrem Schoss sass und schon seinerzeit wie eine jüngere Ausgabe ihrer Mutter aussah.

Damals war die Welt noch in Ordnung. Zehn Jahre später ebenfalls. Und gestern war die Welt immer noch in Ordnung. Doch dann wurde alles anders.

Eigentlich hatte Shinichi im Krankenhaus anrufen wollen, um nach seiner Frau zu fragen, doch er kam nicht durch. Daraufhin beschloss er, kurzerhand dorthin zu fahren. Seine Kinder kamen alle mit, doch auch das nützte nichts. Weder konnte die Familie zu Ran, noch erhielten sie eine Nachricht über den Zustand der Schwangeren. Sie erhielten überhaupt keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen, geschweige denn ein paar aufmunternde Worte.

Als sie wieder zu Hause angekommen waren, waren die Kinder ungewöhnlich still und verschwanden ins Wohnzimmer, wohin auch Shinichi kurz nach ihnen ging. Er liess sich langsam an der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten, während sich die Kinder auf das Sofa und die Sessel niederliessen. Shinichi hatte seinen Nachwuchs im Blick, doch er sprach nicht. Lange sagte überhaupt niemand ein Wort, bis plötzlich der Jüngste zu sprechen begann.

"Dad, ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Shunsaku mit Tränen in den Augen. "Bei uns allen verlief Mums Schwangerschaft doch gut und ohne Komplikationen. Warum jetzt nicht?"

Sein Vater seufzte.

"Weil jede Schwangerschaft anders ist, mein Junge. Niemand weiss im Voraus, ob es ohne Probleme ablaufen wird, ob leichte oder schwere Komplikationen auftreten, oder ob die Frau das Kind während dieser Zeit verliert... Oh Gott."

Shinichi vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er hatte diese Worte gar nicht sagen wollen, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Das Wissen, dass im Moment alles danach aussah, dass Ran das Kind verloren hatte, trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Dabei musste er jetzt doch stark sein, für sich. Für seine Kinder. Und auch für seine Frau.

Am liebsten wäre er vorhin mit ihr im Krankenwagen mitgefahren, doch sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein war stärker. Er hatte bei seinen Kindern bleiben müssen, er hatte sie in dieser Situation nicht alleine lassen dürfen. Wer wusste schon, was hätte passieren können?

Shinichi schniefte und strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Niemand hatte ahnen können, dass sich ihr Familienglück so plötzlich in ein Unglück verwandelte. Niemand hatte ahnen können, dass der von ihm ersehnte gemütliche Abend in einer Katastrophe endete. Und niemand konnte sagen, wie es weitergehen sollte, wenn Ran tatsächlich das Ungeborene verloren hatte...

Shinichi räusperte sich, um den Kloss in seinem Hals loszuwerden, dann sprach er weiter.

"Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Junge... Als Ran mit euch, Shinichi und Reika, schwanger war, verlief alles ohne irgendwelche Komplikationen. Die Schwangerschaft von euch beiden, Miyuki und Shunsaku, war im Grunde genommen auch problemlos. Nur bei eurer Geburt war damit Schluss."

"Aber unsere Geburt verlief doch ganz normal...?", fragte Reika, doch da sprach ihr Vater schon weiter.

"Eure schon, aber bei den Jüngeren traten Komplikationen auf."

Dann blickte Shinichi seine zehnjährige Tochter an. "Bei dir hatte sich die Nabelschnur um deinen Hals gewickelt. Du warst im Geburtskanal steckengeblieben, hast somit den Weg für deinen Bruder versperrt, und dein Zustand verschlechterte sich sehr schnell. Es war ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit. Ein Wettlauf gegen den Tod."

"Und doch haben wir überlebt..."

"Weil ein Notkaiserschnitt gemacht worden war. Ran hätte euch gerne normal auf die Welt gebracht, aber die Umstände zwangen sie zu dieser Methode."

Dann seufzte er leise. "Jedenfalls, eure Geburt war voller Probleme, sonst war alles in Ordnung. Aber jetzt... jetzt... Ich weiss nicht. Falls Ran das Baby verloren hat, ist alles zu Ende, und wenn nicht... Dann müssen wir wohl jeden Tag mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen."

"So schlimm?"

"Ich weiss es nicht genau", seufzte Shinichi mit kaum hörbarer Stimme, dann schaute er auf die Uhr. "Aber jetzt solltet ihr vier langsam ins Bett, ihr müsst morgen wieder früh raus. Die Schule ruft."

"Das ist mir egal", erwiderte Reika sofort mit der Unterstützung ihrer Geschwister, doch in dieser Hinsicht verstand ihr Vater keinen Spass mehr.

"Ich weiss ja, dass ihr jetzt anderes im Kopf habt, aber versucht doch bitte, euch auch wieder auf die Schule zu konzentrieren. Mir zuliebe."

"Aber-"

"Versteht doch, ihr könnt jetzt nichts für eure Mutter tun. _Ihr_ könnt nichts tun. _Ich_ kann nichts tun. Wir können nur hoffen und beten, dass es zu keinem Unglück gekommen ist."

"Aber-", versuchte Reika erneut das Wort zu ergreifen, doch wieder unterbrach ihr Vater sie.

"Aber ich verspreche, dass wir morgen ins Krankenhaus gehen und Ran besuchen. Wir alle zusammen, einverstanden?"

"Du nimmst uns mit?", fragte Shinichi Jr. erstaunt, und der Detektiv nickte.

"Ihr seid ihre Kinder, warum also nicht?"

"Na ja, ich dachte nur..."

"Natürlich kommen wir mit, das ist ja wohl klar!", sagte Reika mit lauter Stimme, bevor sie wieder leiser wurde. "Aber... geht das denn? Ich meine..."

"Hört zu", sagte Shinichi, dann stand er auf und räusperte sich. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ran nicht will, dass ihr euch jetzt verrückt macht. Und ich denke, dass sie auch nicht will, dass ihr die Schule vernachlässigt. Also bitte tut mir den Gefallen und geht ins Bett. Tut es auch Ran zuliebe."

Nur zögernd standen die vier Kudo-Kinder auf und wünschten ihrem Vater eine gute Nacht. Bloss, ob überhaupt einer von ihnen schlafen konnte, das bezweifelte Shinichi.

Vier Stunden später lagen die Kinder in ihren Betten, während das Familienoberhaupt, das die Küche alleine saubergemacht hatte, nun mit einem siedend heissen Tee wieder im Wohnzimmer sass und sich erneut in Gedanken versunken die Fotoalben anschaute. Obwohl es schon weit nach Mitternacht war, konnte er immer noch nicht schlafen, die Sorge um Ran und ihr gemeinsames ungeborenes Baby hielten ihn auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise wach.

Immer wieder blätterte er um, immer wieder blickte er in lachende, schmollende, zufriedene oder glückliche Gesichter. Wenn es jetzt doch nur auch so wäre...

Shinichi liefen Tränen über seine Wangen, er weinte still vor sich hin. Jede einzelne Träne galt seiner angetrauten Ehefrau und dem Baby, das sie unter ihrem Herzen getragen hatte. Seine Tränen galten diesen beiden Personen, niemandem sonst.

Es war mucksmäuschenstill in der Villa, einzig das Umblättern war zu hören. Doch dann verschwammen die Bilder vor Shinichis Augen...

"Dad?"

Shinichi schrak auf. Er war wohl doch eingenickt, aber kurz bevor er gerufen wurde, war er wieder aufgewacht. Er sah auf die Uhr, es war gerade vier Uhr morgens. Shinichi schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war wieder mal typisch. Niemand wachte um vier Uhr morgens auf, weil er glücklich war. Er war das pure Gegenteil davon, er war todunglücklich.

"Hm?", machte er müde und strich sich über die Augen. Sein älterer Sohn stand im Schlafanzug vor ihm und musterte ihn besorgt.

"Dad, du solltest ins Bett gehen, du musst auch etwas schlafen."

Shinichi seufzte.

"Ich kann nicht, nicht jetzt. Nicht ohne dem Wissen, dass Ran-"

"Dad, ich habe nachgedacht", unterbrach Shinichi Jr. ihn und setzte sich langsam neben seinen Vater. "Über das Baby."

"Was ist damit?", fragte Shinichi immer noch müde und rieb sich wieder über die Augen. Sein Sohn währenddessen hatte noch kurz gezögert, dann begann er mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen.

"Na ja, ich... Ich hab mir überlegt... Falls Mum das Baby verloren hat... vielleicht hätte es so sein sollen."

Shinichi verstand nicht.

"Wie meinst du das? Dass es sein musste, wenn sie-?"

Jetzt musste der Sechzehnjährige reden, jetzt hatte er das Thema begonnen, und er wollte es auch beenden. Seine Stimme war dabei ungewöhnlich gefestigt.

"Na ja, es ist doch so: Wenn irgendein Lebewesen nicht überlebensfähig ist, dann sorgt Mutter Natur doch dafür, dass es... Ich meine... Vielleicht wäre das Baby einfach nicht überlebensfähig gewesen. Oder schwerstbehindert. Oder sonst etwas."

"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", fragte Shinichi wütend. "Wir wissen nicht, ob Ran das Baby wirklich verloren hat, jetzt schon irgendwelche Vermutungen anzustellen-"

"Aber das tust du doch auch die ganze Zeit", warf Shinichi Jr. ebenfalls mit leicht wütender Stimme ein.

"Ja, wenn es mit meiner Arbeit zu tun hat! Aber jetzt ist es eine Privatsache, die ganze Familie ist davon betroffen! Selbst wenn Ran das Kind tatsächlich verloren hat, ist das nicht-!"

"Dad!"

Als Shinichi merkte, dass er drauf und dran war, ernsthaft mit seinem Sohn zu streiten, atmete er tief durch, um sich wieder beruhigen zu können.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Es ist nur so, dass..."

Shinichi traten wieder Tränen in die Augen, und seine Stimme wurde brüchig. "Ich habe Angst. Ich habe furchtbare Angst um Ran und das Baby, ich mache mir grosse Sorgen. Und ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Ich hätte nicht zum Telefon gehen sollen, ich hätte zu Hause mehr arbeiten sollen, ich-"

"Dad, es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte Shinichi Jr. sofort, der seinem Vater längst verziehen hatte. "Du kannst nichts dafür. Niemand kann etwas dafür, am allerwenigsten du oder Mum."

"Wenn es so einfach wäre..."

Shinichi schniefte und strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen, jedoch nur um den nachfolgenden Platz zu machen. "Ich weiss nicht, was ich machen soll, wenn Ran tatsächlich-"

"Dad, hör auf, darüber nachzudenken."

"Du weisst, dass ich das nicht kann", murmelte Shinichi leise, dann konnte er wieder klar denken. "Aber verschieben wir dieses Thema doch auf morgen nach dem Krankenhaus-Besuch. Bis dann wissen wir mehr. Und ich hoffe, bis dann wissen wir endlich auch, was Sache ist."

"Das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen."

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Shinichis, dann entschuldigte der Erwachsene sich bei seinem Sohn und erzählte kurz von seinen frühen und ersten Vaterfreuden, um sein Verhalten von vorhin wieder gutzumachen.

"Ich war der glücklichste Mensch unter der Sonne, als du geboren wurdest. Du und deine Schwester. Weisst du... Das erste, was ein Baby berührt, ist dein Herz. Und das ändert alles."

"Ähm...", machte Shinichi Jr. nur, und sein Vater lächelte zum ersten Mal seit gestern Abend. Er lächelte, wenn auch nur ganz schwach.

"Wenn du selber Vater wirst, wirst du das verstehen."

"Dazu muss ich aber auch erst noch ein Mädchen finden."

"Das wirst du schon", sagte Shinichi und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. "Eines Tages wirst du sie finden, und dann weisst du, dass du den Rest deines Lebens mit ihr verbringen willst. Eines Tages wirst du die Frau finden, mit der du Kinder haben willst. Falls du überhaupt welche willst, versteht sich."

"Es klingt so, als redest du aus Erfahrung..."

"Tue ich auch", erwiderte Shinichi leise. "Nenn mich von mir aus altmodisch, aber... Ich wollte damals das, was sich viele Leute wünschten. Ich wollte eine Familie, eine glückliche kleine Familie."

"Klein?", fragte Shinichi Jr. leicht spöttisch, jedoch auf eine liebevolle Art. "Bei vier Kindern kann man nicht mehr von einer Kleinfamilie sprechen."

"Ich hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass es Zwillinge werden, und dann gleich zweimal. Also beschwer dich jetzt nicht", sagte der Erwachsene gespielt beleidigt. "Jedenfalls... Je besser ich Ran damals kennenlernte, desto klarer und bewusster wurde es mir. Ran ist die richtige Frau, um eine Familie zu gründen. Sie konnte schon damals sehr gut mit Kindern umgehen, und ich wusste, sie würde eine liebevolle und verständnisvolle Mutter sein."

"Das ist sie auch. Aber..."

"Aber jetzt braucht sie unsere Hilfe. Sie braucht uns."

"Dann gehen wir morgen zu ihr. Nicht wahr?"

"Das werden wir. Aber jetzt solltest du wieder ins Bett, du siehst müde aus."

"Du nicht", sagte Shinichi Jr. ironisch und stand auf. Dann wünschte er seinem Vater noch eine gute Nacht und verschwand. Shinichi blieb nach wie vor sitzen und vergrub wieder das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Am nächsten Morgen deutete auf den ersten Blick nichts darauf hin, dass am Vorabend etwas Schreckliches geschehen war, abgesehen davon, dass Ran nicht anwesend war. Alle Kinder sassen am Tisch und assen mehr oder weniger etwas zum Frühstück, während Shinichi mit einer Tasse heisser Milch bei der Spüle stand. Auf seine Frage, ob jemand hatte schlafen können, erhielt er nur unverständliches Gemurmel. Jetzt ein Gespräch anzufangen hielt er für sinnlos, weswegen er kurze Zeit später die Kinder animierte, sich für die Schule bereit zu machen.

"Und bitte denkt dran. Ich werde euch nach der Schule abholen, dann gehen wir zu Ran."

"Okay. Bis später."

"Viel Glück bei der Prüfung, ihr beiden."

"Für was?", fragte Shinichi Jr. verständnislos und schaute seine Schwester an, die seinen Blick erwiderte, jedoch nichts sagte. Das brauchte sie auch nicht, da Shinichi Jr. es siedend heiss wieder einfiel. "Die Prüfung!"

Er hatte total vergessen, dass heute in der Schule eine Prüfung geschrieben werden musste! Die Geschehnisse vom Vorabend und das nächtliche Gespräch mit seinem Vater hatten diese schulische Angelegenheit schlicht und einfach verdrängt. Dementsprechend hatte er auch nicht dafür gelernt.

Reika konnte ihn nicht wirklich beruhigen.

"Ich habe letzte Nacht versucht, dafür noch etwas zu lernen, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Ich werde diese Prüfung heute wohl in den Sand setzen."

"Ich ganz bestimmt auch", pflichtete Shinichi Jr. ihr bei. "Nach dem, was passiert ist, ist es aber auch kein Wunder."

"Komm schon, wir müssen los. Bis später, Dad!"

"Macht's gut!"

Die Prüfung in Japanischer Geschichte war für die Doppellektion nach der grossen Pause vorgesehen, und bis dahin konnten die Zwillinge sich nicht wirklich auf die Schule konzentrieren. Hin und wieder folgten sie dem Lehrer, doch meistens schweiften ihre Gedanken kurz daraufhin wieder ab und landeten bei ihrer Mutter.

Als Shinichi Jr. und Reika nach der Pause vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten, schaute Shinichi Jr. bereits zum vierzehnten Mal auf sein Handy.

"Noch keine Nachricht aus dem Krankenhaus oder von Dad?", fragte Reika, als Shinichi Jr. seufzend das Gerät wieder in der Hosentasche verschwinden liess.

"Nein."

"Vielleicht sollten wir froh, sein, denn keine Nachricht ist eine gute Nachricht."

"Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben."

"Ich bin nicht optimistisch, im Gegenteil. Ich-"

"Beeilt euch, die Lehrerin kommt gleich her!", rief einer ihrer Mitschüler und stürmte an ihnen vorbei. Sofort folgte das Zwillingspärchen ihm, und das war das Ende ihrer Unterhaltung. Zumindest fast.

"Viel Glück, Schwesterherz."

"Dir auch."

Fünf Minuten nach Eintreffen der Pädagogin herrschte Stille im Klassenzimmer, nur das Geräusch der Stifte, die über Papier gezogen wurden, war zu hören. Mehrere Minuten lang herrschte eine für Prüfungen geeignete Atmosphäre, bis urplötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, Reika Kudo in Tränen ausbrach und sich nicht mehr beruhigen konnte. Ihre Lehrerin eilte herbei und versuchte es, doch ihre Bemühungen waren vergebens. Reika stürzte daraufhin immer noch weinend aus dem Raum, und Shinichi Jr., dem seine Schwester wichtiger war als die Geschichtsprüfung, eilte sofort hinter ihr her.

"Reika, warte!"

Erst als die Sechzehnjährige einen beträchtlichen Weg zwischen sich und das Klassenzimmer gebracht hatte, blieb sie stehen und schaute zurück. Ihr Bruder kam schon angelaufen.

"Hey, was ist los? Warum bist du-?"

"Hast du das etwa schon vergessen? Mum hat wegen uns-"

"Reika, beruhige dich wieder!"

Doch das tat sie nicht, stattdessen fiel sie auf die Knie begann noch heftiger zu weinen.

"Es ist meine Schuld. Es ist alles meine Schuld!"

"Hey!"

"Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte ihre Lehrerin schnaufend, als sie bei ihnen angekommen war. Sie war überhaupt nicht begeistert, dass gleich zwei ihrer Schüler einfach so aus der Prüfung geflüchtet waren. "Reika, was ist los? Hast du ein Problem, dass du-?"

"Meine Mum", schluchzte die Sechzehnjährige herzzerreissend. "Es ist meine Schuld. Meine Mum..."

Kurz daraufhin klingelte bei dem erfolgreichen Detektiv Shinichi Kudo das Handy. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war sein älterer Sohn.

"Dad?"

Shinichi Jr. sprach mit brüchiger Stimme, was sein Vater beunruhigte.

"Was ist denn los, Junge?"

"Kannst du bitte herkommen? In die Schule? Wir sind jetzt beim Schuldirektor und-"

"Du und wer? Weswegen?"

"Reika und ich", antwortete Shinichi Jr. "Es geht um sie. Eigentlich um uns. Komm bitte schnell her, wir brauchen dich."

"Ich bin schon unterwegs."

Kaum betrat der Detektiv kurze Zeit später das Büro des Schuldirektors der Teitan-Oberschule, sprang Reika von ihrem Stuhl auf und warf sich ihrem Vater an den Hals.

"Dad, es tut mir so leid."

"Beruhig dich wieder, Reika, ich bin ja da. Atme tief durch, dann geht es dir gleich besser."

"Leichter gesagt als getan", schniefte seine Tochter niedergeschlagen, dann liess sie ihren Vater widerwillig los.

"Herr Kudo, vielen Dank, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind."

Die Lehrerin und der Direktor der Oberschule waren beide aufgestanden, als der Detektiv den Raum betreten hatte und begrüssten ihn. Beide hatten natürlich schon vom erfolgreichen Verbrecherjäger und seinen Fällen gehört, und besonders die Lehrerin drückte ihre Bewunderung in verlegener Zurückhaltung aus.

"Also, ich bin hier, Junge", sagte Shinichi an seinen Sohn gewandt. "Was ist los?"

"Wie es aussieht, haben sie ein Problem mit dem Fach Geschichte", antwortete der Rektor auf seine Frage und räusperte sich, doch Shinichi ahnte, dass das nicht der wirkliche Fall war. Er seufzte und traf mit seinen nächsten Worten ins Schwarze.

"Ihr seid nicht die einzigen, auch Shunsaku und Miyuki hatten Probleme in der Schule."

"Sind sie zu Hause?", fragte Reika und schluckte trocken.

"Nein, sie sind hier, das heisst, sie warten draussen. Und ich will sie ehrlich gesagt nicht lange alleine lassen, auch wenn nur eine Tür zwischen uns ist."

"Dann erkläre ich in der Kurzfassung, was sich aus meiner Sicht zugetragen hat", sagte die Lehrerin, räusperte sich und erzählte in kurzen Sätzen, was sie mitbekommen hatte.

Daraufhin tat Shinichi Jr. dasselbe aus seiner Sicht, doch Reika war noch so sehr durch den Wind, dass sie nicht sprechen konnte.

Nachdem Shinichi gehört hatte, was passiert war, seufzte er. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut, und er kannte den genauer Hintergrund ihres Handelns.

"Bei der Arbeit heute habe ich mich auch nicht konzentrieren können. Kein Wunder bei den Sorgen, die uns alle plagen."

"Sie haben Sorgen?", fragte der Schuldirektor einerseits neugierig, andererseits auch besorgt, und Shinichi begann eine Kurzfassung zu erzählen.

"Ja, leider schon. Meine Frau ist schwanger, aber... Aber gestern Abend musste sie mit Blutungen und heftigen Unterleibsschmerzen notfallmässig ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden."

"Das tut mir leid", sagte der Direktor ehrlich bedauernd. "Darf ich fragen, ob sie das Kind verloren hat?"

"Wir wissen es nicht", antwortete Shinichi leise. "Möglicherweise. Seit gestern haben wir nichts mehr gehört, weder von meiner Frau noch von den Ärzten. Für heute Nachmittag konnte ich einen Besuchstermin vereinbaren, dann erfahren wir hoffentlich mehr."

"Wenn da so ist", begann der Schuldirektor verständnisvoll, faltete seine Hände zusammen und schaute seine sechzehnjährigen Schüler an. "Ihr beide bekommt den Rest der Woche frei, und die Geschichtsprüfung könnt ihr selbstverständlich nachschreiben, wenn ihr wieder kommt."

Unter gewöhnlichen Umständen hätte Shinichi das nicht zugelassen, doch heute war Mittwoch, und zweieinhalb Fehltage waren nicht schlimm. Früher hatte er selbst öfter gefehlt, jedoch ohne die Einwilligung seines damaligen Rektors, und er hatte trotzdem innert kürzester Zeit den verpassten Schulstoff wieder aufholen können. Shinichi Jr. und Reika waren intelligent, Nachholen war für sie also kein Problem. Und ausserdem waren es damals keine solch traurigen Umstände gewesen, die ihn von der Schule fernhielten...

"Dad, können wir zu Mum gehen?"

"Sie können gehen, es gibt hier sowieso nichts mehr zu besprechen", sagte der Direktor und stand auf. Shinichi tat es ihm nach.

"Dann bedanke ich mich, dass Sie sich Zeit genommen haben."

"Wir haben zu danken, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind."

Die Lehrerin war ebenfalls aufgestanden und drückte dem Detektiv ihre Anteilnahme aus.

"Ich hoffe, Sie erhalten gute Nachrichten."

"Das hoffe ich auch."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Kudo. Und viel Glück."

"Wiedersehen."

Kurze Zeit später war die unvollständige Familie unterwegs ins Krankenhaus. Zum Glück war es trocken und warm, auch wenn es bewölkt war, so dass sie ihren Weg zu Fuss fortsetzen konnten. Während sie einen Meter nach dem anderen zurücklegten, sprach kaum jemand von ihnen. Der jüngste der Gruppe war der erste, der irgendwann später zu sprechen begann.

Auf wann hast du den Termin bekommen?", fragte Shunsaku, der nicht von Shinichis Seite wich.

"Halb drei Uhr."

Shinichi Jr. schaute auf die Uhr.

"Aber jetzt ist erst knapp ein Uhr. Denkst du, wir können jetzt schon zu ihr?"

"Wir haben schon lange genug gewartet", grummelte sein Vater. "Ich will endlich wissen, wie es meiner Frau geht. Und ich will wissen, was mit meinem Kind ist."

"Wir auch!"

Mit bestimmten Schritten betrat die Familie fünfzehn Minuten später das Krankenhaus und fragte nach Ran Kudos Zimmernummer. Die Frau an der Rezeption sagte es ihm zwar, doch sie bestand darauf, dass er sich erst mit ihrem behandelnden Arzt in Verbindung setzte. Shinichi grummelte, doch er war einverstanden. Dieses Opfer konnte er bringen, wenn er dafür zu Ran durfte.

Als der vierfache Vater mit seinen Kindern aus dem Fahrstuhl trat, entdeckte er sofort den gesuchten Mediziner, der scheinbar seine Visite absolvierte. Als dieser den Detektiv erblickte, ging er direkt auf ihn zu und grüsste ihn. Er hatte ihn längst erkannt.

Nachdem Shinichi klipp und klar gesagt hatte, dass er nicht bis zu seinem Termin warten wollte, gab der Arzt seufzend auf.

"Na gut, Sie dürfen jetzt schon zu ihrer Frau, aber ich muss sie um etwas bitten."

"Und was?"

"Zum ersten ist es ganz wichtig, dass Frau Kudo sich nicht aufregt. Deswegen darf ich erst nur einer Person erlauben, zu ihr hineinzugehen. Wenn Ihre Frau sich stark genug fühlt, können auch die anderen Personen zu ihr."

Die beiden Zwillingspaare und Shinichi sahen sich daraufhin gegenseitig an, bevor sein älterer Sohn das aussprach, was alle anderen dachten.

"Geh du zuerst, Dad. Wir warten solange draussen."

Shinichi nickte.

"Tut mir leid, Kinder."

"Schon okay. Grüss sie von uns."

Noch bevor der Arzt oder ihr Vater etwas sagte, entfernten sie sich und nahmen auf den Stühlen ganz in der Nähe des Zimmers ihrer Mutter Platz.

Shinichi wandte sich währenddessen wieder dem Arzt zu.

"Was ist das zweite?"

"Ihre Wortwahl. Und Ihr Tonfall", antwortete der Arzt und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Wie bitte? Ich verstehe nicht-"

"Ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat, Herr Kudo. Seien Sie nicht böse auf Ihre Frau, und sprechen Sie sanft mit ihr. Machen Sie ihr keine Vorwürfe, denn sie hatte es nicht gewollt. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass so etwas passiert. Ran hatte nur das Beste für Ihre Familie gewünscht, sie trifft keine Schuld. Und Sie, Herr Kudo, trifft ebenfalls keine Schuld. Niemand kann etwas dafür, es passiert einfach. Manchmal zu Recht, manchmal nicht. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

Die Worte des Arztes waren eindeutig, und Shinichi musste erst schlucken, um den Kloss in seinem Hals loszuwerden, bevor er wieder etwas sagen konnte.

"Muss ich sonst noch auf etwas achten?"

"Eigentlich nur auf das, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Aber geben Sie Ihrer Frau Zeit, sich davon zu erholen. Geben Sie ihr einfach genügend Zeit."

Der Arzt verstummte kurz, dann sprach er mit sehr leiser Stimme weiter. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es mir jedes Mal das Herz bricht, wenn eine schwangere Frau ihr ungeborenes Kind-"

"Kann ich jetzt zu ihr?", fragte Shinichi und unterbrach ihn, damit er den Satz nicht bis zum Ende anhören musste. Denn eine allerletzte Chance hatte er noch. Er wollte es von Ran persönlich hören. Er wollte von ihr persönlich hören, dass er im Juli nicht noch mal Vater wurde.

"Ja, aber wie gesagt. Seien Sie vorsichtig und achten Sie, was Sie sagen und wie Sie es sagen."

"Das werde ich. Danke, Herr Doktor."

"Ich bin in der Nähe, falls etwas ist."

Daraufhin entfernte der Arzt sich, und Shinichi ging zur Tür. Bevor er jedoch anklopfte, warf er noch einen Blick zu seinen Kindern. Shinichi Jr. hatte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner gleichaltrigen Schwester gelegt und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Reika litt sichtbar am meisten unter dieser Situation, und Shinichi Jr. und auch die jüngeren Zwillinge hatten Mühe, sie zu trösten.

Shinichi wusste, dass es jetzt nur eines gab, was sie wieder aufmuntern konnte, und dieses Etwas befand sich hinter dieser Zimmertür. Deswegen klopfte er endlich leise an diese und öffnete sie daraufhin langsam.

Das erste, was er sah, war eine im Bett liegende Ran, die ihre Hände über ihrem Bauch wie zum Gebet gefaltet hatte und zum Fenster hinaus starrte. Von ihrem Ehemann nahm sie keine Notiz.

Traurig liess Shinichi den Blick über den Körper seiner Frau wandern.

Bei den beiden vorherigen Schwangerschaften hatte Ran innerhalb kurzer Zeit ihre schlanke Figur zurückbekommen, aber natürlich nicht schon in den ersten Stunden nach den Geburten. Jetzt hatte sie zwar immer noch einen gewölbten Bauch, doch der kam Shinichi flacher vor als sonst. Flacher - wie wenn kein Baby mehr drin wäre. Wie wenn nur noch die Kilos zu sehen wären, die Ran während der Schwangerschaft zugelegt hatte.

Als der Detektiv sich leise räusperte, drehte Ran endlich den Kopf zu ihm und gab den Blick auf ihre tränennassen Wangen frei.

"Hallo Ran. Wie geht's dir?"

"Hallo Shinichi", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und verstummte dann.

Er erkannte sofort, dass Ran schon die ganze Zeit krampfhaft versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch als sie ihren Ehemann so traurig dastehen sah, gelang es ihr nicht mehr. Sie verlor den Kampf gegen die Tränen, sie begann wieder zu weinen.

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi", schluchzte sie mit herzzerreissender Stimme. "Es tut mir so furchtbar leid. Ich habe das doch nicht gewollt."

Eilig ging er auf Ran zu, setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und schloss sie in seine Arme. Doch anstatt dass er seine Frau tröstete, brach er selber in Tränen aus.

Jetzt war alles vorbei. Ran hatte das Baby verloren.

**Kapitel 7: Ein besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk**

Wie schwach er doch war.

Eigentlich sollte er seine Frau trösten und ihr gut zureden, eigentlich sollte er ihr sagen, dass sie stark waren und darüber hinwegkommen würden. Doch das konnte er nicht. Es gelang ihm nicht, seine Gefühle so zu kontrollieren, dass er eine Stütze für seine Frau war. Stattdessen lag er in ihren Armen und weinte selber.

Shinichi musste zugeben, er war ganz am Anfang nicht begeistert von der Idee gewesen, noch mal Vater zu werden, aber inzwischen hatte er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt. Und mit der Gewöhnung kam auch die Vorfreude. Doch was war jetzt? Jetzt hatte Ran das Ungeborene verloren, und er wusste nicht, ob sie es auf einen weiteren Versuch ankommen lassen wollten. Oder überhaupt konnten. Wahrscheinlich aber eher nicht...

"Shinichi, hör auf zu weinen, bitte", sagte Ran mit brüchiger Stimme und strich ihm über die Wange. Sie hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und sah es nun als ihre Pflicht, ihren Mann zu trösten, doch wenn er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf liess, konnte sie ihre eigenen Gefühle auch nicht kontrollieren. Aber jetzt musste sie stark sein und ihre Stimme festigen, unbedingt.

Der Detektiv liess seine Frau nur widerwillig los und sass dann wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Bettkante. Jetzt waren alle seine beruflichen Probleme in den Hintergrund gerückt, nun stand seine Familie auf der Prioritätenliste unangefochten auf Platz eins. Doch das erwies sich jetzt als grosse Bürde. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte er es bloss den Kindern erklären? Sie hatten sich doch schon so sehr auf das Baby gefreut, wie sollte er ihnen schonend beibringen, dass es dazu nicht kommen würde? Wie sollte er ihnen erklären, dass es kein Geschwisterchen geben würde? Er hatte sich ja noch nicht einmal selber mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, also wie sollte er das bloss anstellen?

Todtraurig schaute er zu seiner Frau, der er nicht ansah, dass ihr noch etwas auf dem Herzen lag.

"Ran, es tut mir leid."

"Das muss es nicht, denn dich trifft keine Schuld. Sondern nur mich."

Daraufhin schloss sie ihren Ehemann wieder in die Arme und hielt ihren Mund ganz dicht an sein Ohr. Sie musste es ihm sagen, und zwar genau jetzt. "Entschuldige bitte, Shinichi, aber... Du hast mich falsch verstanden."

Der Detektiv schniefte nur, er hatte die Bedeutung dieser Worte nicht realisiert, und das merkte Ran sofort. Sie startete noch einen Versuch, dieses Mal jedoch benutzte sie die kürzeste und klarste Erklärung für ihre Ruhe, die sie nun ausstrahlte. Sanft, aber doch bestimmt nahm sie sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und zwang ihn so, sie direkt anzuschauen.

"Shinichi, hör mir jetzt bitte genau zu, okay?"

"Okay", erwiderte er tonlos und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Ran ihm jetzt zu sagen hatte.

"Du musst mir ganz genau zuhören und dir jedes Wort merken, verstanden?"

Shinichi nickte, so gut es ging. Er konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim machen, er hoffte zwar tief in seinem Innersten auf einen Lichtblick, doch er glaubte nicht daran. Dann rückte Ran endlich mit der Sprache heraus.

"Weisst du, Shinichi... Unserem kleinen Schatz geht's gut. Das Baby ist gesund, es lebt, und es wächst jeden Tag. Immer noch."

Shinichi starrte seine Ehefrau mit grossen Augen an. Er hatte zwar jedes einzelne Wort gehört, aber noch nicht realisiert. Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen, dass sie ihn gerade angelogen hatte, dass sie es ihm leichter machen wollte, das Geschehene zu verkraften, doch da war nichts. Kein Augenzwinkern, kein Blinzeln, kein Verziehen der Mimik, einfach rein gar nichts. Dann erst realisierte Shinichi es, aber er konnte es trotzdem noch immer nicht glauben. Er musste nachfragen, er musste einfach. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass seine Angetraute ihn fast nicht verstand.

"Es lebt?"

Ran lächelte endlich und nickte.

"Es lebt."

"Wirklich?"

Ran nickte erneut, während ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Shinichi hingegen war noch nicht ganz überzeugt. "Bist du dir ganz sicher, Ran? Zu einhundert Prozent?"

"Ja, das bin ich. Nicht zu einhundert, sondern zu eintausend Prozent."

"Oh Gott."

Shinichi brach in Freudentränen aus.

Ein ganzes Gebirge fiel von seinem Herzen, die Last und die ungeheuren Sorgen der letzten Stunden waren wie weggeblasen. Ein ganz kleines bisschen Angst blieb aber noch, denn schliesslich gab es einen Grund, warum Ran jetzt im Krankenhaus lag und nicht zu Hause war. Doch jetzt freute er sich, dass es seinem wortwörtlichen Sorgenkind den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

Ran richtete sich leicht auf und umarmte ihren Ehemann. Sie selbst konnte nicht mehr sagen, was sie jetzt fühlte, die Emotionen wechselten so schnell, dass sie gar nicht hinterherkam. Eins jedoch konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen: Sie war froh, dass ihr Ungeborenes noch lebte und Shinichi in diesem Augenblick bei ihr war.

"Ran?"

"Hm?"

"Ich habe noch eine Frage."

"Und die wäre?"

"Wenn doch alles mit dem Kind in Ordnung ist... Warum hast du dich bei mir entschuldigt?"

Seine Frau verkrampfte sich ganz kurz, und Shinichi merkte das sofort. Anscheinend hatte er einen unangenehmen Punkt getroffen.

Ran seufzte.

"Es ist jetzt schwer für mich, das zu sagen, aber ich..."

Sie räusperte sich leise, sie hatte Angst vor Shinichis Reaktion, doch ihn anlügen wollte und konnte sie nicht. Sie musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen, und das tat sie auch. "Ich habe mich übernommen. Die letzten Tage habe ich viel gearbeitet, in der Küche gestanden-"

"Und die schweren Kochtöpfe herumgewuchtet", sagte Shinichi, als ihm der Abend, an dem Ran ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden musste, wieder einfiel. Sie schaute betreten auf ihre Bettdecke.

"Ja. Deswegen... deswegen habe ich mich entschuldigt. Und ich hoffe, dass du mir... ich meine, ich... Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das alles doch nicht, bitte glaube mir."

Also hatte Ran mit ihrer Entschuldigung nicht den Verlust des Babys gemeint, sondern die Tatsache, dass sie sich übernommen hatte. Diese Schuldgefühle lasteten schwer auf ihren Schultern, und Shinichi erkannte das. Er versuchte, ihr diese Gefühle zu nehmen, aber gleichzeitig auch seinen eigenen Wunsch zu äussern.

"Mach das nie wieder, Ran. Mach das nie wieder, hast du gehört? Nie wieder."

"Ich verspreche es", sagte Ran und fühlte sich sofort etwas besser. Shinichi hatte ihr verziehen, und das bedeutete ihr sehr viel.

"Nie wieder. Jage mir nie wieder eine solche Angst ein, okay? Nie wieder."

"Ich versuche es."

"Danke."

Nach diesem kurzen Dialog beugte er sich zu Rans Bauch herunter und strich sanft darüber. "Das gleiche gilt auch für dich, Baby. Versetz mich nie wieder in einen solchen Angstzustand, hast du verstanden?"

Shinichi hatte gehofft, irgendetwas zu spüren, doch da war nichts. Kein Tritt, keine Bewegung, nichts dergleichen. Das Ungeborene verhielt sich ruhig. "Es schläft wohl."

Ran nickte.

"Wir sollten leise sein."

Shinichi verstummte kurz, ehe er leise weitersprach.

"Du hast mir einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt... Denn als ich das Zimmer betreten habe, hat dein Bauch so flach ausgesehen. Und ich dachte-"

"Das liegt daran, dass diese Matratze so weich ist", antwortete Ran sofort. "Ich bin fast zur Hälfte eingesunken, darum sehe ich jetzt so dünn aus. Aber wenn es dich glücklicher macht, kann ich gerne eine andere Matratze verlangen."

"Mach, was du willst, solange du es bequem hast", sagte Shinichi und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. "Denn jetzt musst du auf dich achten, verstanden? Der Charakterzug, mehr auf andere zu achten als auf dich selbst und deine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse hinten anzustellen, ist bei dir sehr ausgeprägt. Ich gebe es zwar nicht gerne zu, doch auch das liebe ich an dir. Aber jetzt musst du auf dich achten, einzig und allein auf dich."

Rans Stimme war wieder leicht brüchig.

"Es war wohl alles meine Schuld", sagte sie leise. "Bevor wir das Wochenende in den Bergen verbracht haben, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass unsere Familie noch nicht komplett, noch nicht vollständig ist. Aber jetzt... jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher."

"Oh Ran. Es ist doch egal, was war. Jetzt zählt nur das Hier und Heute. Damals warst du nicht schwanger, heute bist du es. In dir wächst neues Leben heran, du trägst einen kleinen Menschen unter deinem Herzen. Nichts anderes zählt jetzt. Nichts anderes."

"Dann denkst du also, wir haben das Richtige getan?"

"Na klar. Aber denk dran: Deine Wünsche kann jeder sehen, doch was du im Herzen trägst, sieht keiner."

Daraufhin erwiderte Ran nichts, stattdessen küsste sie ihren Mann endlich und fragte anschliessend nach den beiden Zwillingspärchen. "Du willst, dass ich sie reinhole? Gut."

Wenige Augenblicke später ging Shinichi schon auf seine Kinder zu, von denen Shunsaku ihn als erster entdeckte.

"Dad!"

Sofort drehten die anderen sich zu ihm um und standen auf. "Hey, Dad."

"Wie geht's Mum? Was ist mit dem Baby?"

"Sag schon, Dad. Ist es schlimm?"

"Was ist mit dem Baby?"

"Dad?"

"Leute, beruhigt euch doch mal, bitte."

"Was ist mit Mum? Was ist mit dem Baby?"

"Setzt euch, bitte."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzten alle vier sich brav hin und befürchteten schon das Schlimmste. Wenn sie ich schon setzten sollten...

"Hört zu, Kinder", sagte Shinichi und hockte sich vor sie hin. "Ihr könnt jetzt gleich zu eurer Mutter ins Zimmer, aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr nicht herumschreit oder sonst irgendwie laut seid. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Shunsaku und Miyuki nickten, und Reika stellte die Frage aller Fragen.

"Was ist mit dem Baby?"

Shinichi atmete tief ein und aus, dann beantwortete er die Frage.

"Ran geht's den Umständen entsprechend, und was das Baby angeht... Dem geht's gut."

"Also lebt es?", fragte Shinichi Jr. voller Hoffnung, und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Ja, es lebt. Wir haben noch mal Glück gehabt."

"Oh mein Gott."

Pure Erleichterung durchströmte die Zwillinge, sie konnten das gerade Gesagte kaum fassen. Einzig Miyuki fragte zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach.

"Mum und dem Baby geht's wirklich gut?"

"Ja", antwortete ihr Vater. "Macht euch keine Sorgen. Und du, Shinichi, hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Selbst wenn es ein Notarzt mit Erfahrung gewesen wäre, hätte er nichts machen können. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es trägt niemand die Schuld."

"Dürfen wir jetzt zu Mum?"

"Ja, natürlich. Aber bitte vergesst nicht, dass ihr leise sein müsst, okay?"

"Danke!"

Daraufhin rannten die Kinder so schnell sie konnten, jedoch leise zu ihrer Mutter, und kaum war sie in ihrer Reichweite, fielen sie ihr um den Hals. Während Miyuki und Shunsaku einfach nur froh waren, ihre Mutter einigermassen gesund und munter zu sehen, plagten Shinichi Jr. und Reika nach wie vor Schuldgefühle. Der erste, der sie zur Sprache brachte, war ihr Sohn.

"Mum, die Sache mit dem Notarzt tut mir leid. Ich-"

"Schon in Ordnung, es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen", sagte Ran leise und umarmte ihn. "Es ist noch mal gut gegangen."

Reika begann zu weinen, aus Freude und aus Scham.

"Mum, ich muss mich auch entschuldigen", sagte sie schluchzend. "Es tut uns so leid, das wollten wir alles nicht. Wir haben dich nie in diese Situation bringen wollen. Bitte, Mum. Es tut uns wirklich leid."

"Reika, Liebes, hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, das bringt doch nichts", versuchte Ran sie mit ruhiger Stimme zu trösten. "Ihr tragt keine Schuld. Schliesslich war es unsere Entscheidung, eurem Plan zu folgen, sonst hätten euer Vater und ich damals in diesem Chalet nicht miteinander..."

Ran verstummte und schaute zu ihrem Ehemann, der wider Erwarten nicht rot angelaufen war. "Ihr wisst schon", beendete Ran ihren Satz und hüstelte.

"Ja, uns ist das Machen klar wie Klossbrühe."

"Wenn ich auch mal etwas sagen dürfte..."

Unbemerkt hatte der Arzt das Zimmer betreten und sich geräuspert. Diese Worte hatte er an alle gerichtet, die nächsten nur an die vier Kinder. "Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne mit euren Eltern unter sechs Augen sprechen. Keine Angst, ich zerreisse sie nicht."

Shinichi Jr. zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Okay, aber wehe, wenn es nicht so ist und wir unsere Eltern nicht in drei Stücken wieder zurückbekommen."

"In drei Stücken?", fragte der Arzt und wusste nicht, wie er das verstehen sollte.

"Na klar. Unseren Dad, unsere Mum und das Baby. Drei. Alles klar?"

"Okay, ich verspreche, dass ich ihnen kein Haar krümme."

Ran grinste ihren Ehemann an.

"Ganz der Sohn seines Vaters, nicht wahr?"

Shinichi musste ebenfalls grinsen.

"Los, Kinder, wartet draussen. Ich denke, es dauert nicht allzu lange."

"Ist gut. Aber pass gut auf Mum auf, ja?"

"Logisch. Geht jetzt."

Die Kinder gehorchten, dann war das Ehepaar mit dem Mediziner alleine. "Also, Herr Doktor, was ist passiert?"

Der Arzt räusperte sich erneut und bat Shinichi, neben seiner Frau Platz zu nehmen. Das klang gar nicht gut, der Familienvater war sofort wieder beunruhigt.

"Ich habe leider schlechte Nachrichten für Sie, so leid es mir tut."

"Ist das Baby immer noch in Gefahr?", fragte Shinichi sofort, und der Arzt schaute zu Ran. Sie wich seinem Blick jedoch aus und griff stattdessen nach Shinichis Hand.

"Ja, leider schon", antwortete der Mediziner daraufhin.

"Warum, was ist los?"

Shinichi wollte endlich die Fakten haben, er wollte nicht noch länger im Ungewissen sein.

"Es ist eine sogenannte Schwangerschaftsvergiftung, und sie bedroht nach wie vor das Leben von Mutter und Kind."

Das Unglück hatte also einen Namen: Schwangerschaftsvergiftung. Shinichi hatte schon davon gehört, seit Ran zum ersten Mal schwanger war und er sich schlau gemacht hatte, was dabei alles schiefgehen konnte. Zweimal hatten sie Glück gehabt. Beim dritten Mal also nicht.

"Und das bedeutet?", fragte er leise und drückte Rans Hand leicht.

Der Arzt räusperte sich wieder.

"Das bedeutet, dass ich Frau Kudo hier im Krankenhaus behalten muss, ob Sie wollen oder nicht."

"Für wie lange?", fragte Shinichi nicht begeistert. Die Vorstellung, Ran für etliche Tage im Krankenhaus zu wissen, auch wenn ihr dort sofort geholfen werden konnte, aber nicht bei ihrer Familie war, behagte ihn nicht wirklich.

"Zuerst einmal für die nächsten zwei Nächte, danach müssen wir weiterschauen. Frau Kudos Werte sind im Moment zwar stabil, aber ich will sie trotzdem noch hier behalten. Wenn sich bis übermorgen nichts verändert, kann sie nach Hause."

"Und wenn sich etwas verändert?", fragte Shinichi mit einem unguten Gefühl.

"Dann müssen wir sie länger hier behalten", antwortete der Arzt wahrheitsgemäss. "Aber machen Sie sich jetzt noch keine Sorgen, Sie dürfen jetzt nicht die Hoffnung verlieren."

"Ich muss länger hierbleiben?", fragte Ran mit leiser Stimme.

"Zur Sicherheit, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschieht. Aber seien Sie guter Hoffnung, Frau Kudo, dann wird schon alles gut."

"Wenn Sie das sagen..."

"Haben Sie Vertrauen."

Kurz herrschte im Zimmer nachdenkliches Schweigen, ehe Shinichi noch eine Sache einfiel. Er schaute zum Mediziner hinüber.

"Warum haben Sie mir nicht schon vorhin gesagt, dass Ran das Kind nicht verloren hat? Damit hätten Sie mir Vieles erspart."

"Ich hätte es Ihnen ja gesagt, wenn sie mich nicht unterbrochen hätten. Sie hätten mich einfach ausreden lassen sollen."

Ran warf Shinichi einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass sie seine Ungeduld in diesem Fall missbilligte.

"Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht."

"Schon vergessen", sagte der Arzt und richtete sich auf. "Jedenfalls, das Wichtigste ist jetzt für Sie, Frau Kudo, dass Sie viel schlafen, viel trinken und die Beine hochlagern. Ich verordne Ihnen Bettruhe."

Dann wandte er sich dem Detektiv zu. "Ihre Frau braucht jetzt sehr viel Ruhe. Bitte nehmen Sie sich meine Worte zu Herzen."

"Das werde ich."

Daraufhin erklärte der Arzt, dass er seine Visite beginnen musste, und liess das Ehepaar alleine.

"Es ist echt blöd, dass es so gekommen ist", murmelte Ran daraufhin leise. "Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte, wäre das alles nicht passiert."

"Ran, hör auf, dir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es ist jetzt so, wie es ist, ändern kannst du es nicht mehr. Ausserdem hat niemand von uns mit so etwas gerechnet."

"Dabei habe ich doch nur ganz normal gekocht und den Haushalt geschmissen."

"Und das war schon zu viel."

"Denkst du, dass es wieder passieren könnte?", fragte Ran, die jetzt schon Angst vor der Antwort hatte. Shinichi seufzte, bevor er den Mund aufmachte.

"Ich hoffe nicht. Aber wir wissen es nicht."

"Wie soll es jetzt bloss weitergehen?"

"Eigentlich ist das ganz einfach", sagte Shinichi sofort. "Es gibt nämlich vier Personen, die liebend gerne den Haushalt schmeissen würden, während du hier im Krankenhaus liegst."

"Du meinst fünf", erwiderte Ran.

"Vier", berichtigte ihr Ehemann.

"Vier?"

"Dann halt viereinhalb."

Ran hob eine Augenbraue, und Shinichi gab klein bei. "Schon gut, schon gut. Fünf."

"Geht doch."

"Es war auch nur ein Scherz. Du hast mir vorhin schliesslich auch einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt, also."

"Das tut mir immer noch leid."

"Vergiss es einfach, ja?"

Ran seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, und das war für Shinichi das Zeichen, noch kurz die Kinder hereinzuholen, damit sie sich für heute von ihrer Mutter verabschieden konnten. Die Zwillinge waren zwar nicht erfreut darüber, doch mit den Worten, dass Ran sie am nächsten Tag auf jeden Fall wieder sehen wollte, waren sie vorläufig zufrieden.

Der einzige, dem das Wiedersehen jedoch nicht schnell genug gehen konnte, war Shinichi Jr. Kaum war die unvollständige Familie wieder zu Hause angekommen, zog sich der Erstgeborene in sein Zimmer zurück und blieb ungewöhnlich lange darin. Und Reika, die ihr Zimmer gleich neben dem ihres Bruders hatte, fiel auf, dass er auch ungewöhnlich leise war. Normalerweise hörte er immer Musik, wenn er nicht gerade an den Hausaufgaben sass, aber heute nicht.

Eine Stunde später wusste sie warum. Mit einem hastigen "Ich bin bald wieder da!" verschwand er und liess seine verdutzte Schwester einfach stehen. Reika hatte etwas Graues unter seinem Pullover aufblitzen sehen, und als ihr klar wurde, was es war, beschloss sie, ihm nicht nachzulaufen. Sie wusste, wohin er wollte, und benachrichtigte fairerweise ihren Vater, damit er sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen musste.

"Hallo Mum."

Ran war erschrocken zusammengezuckt und liess die Zeitschrift, in der sie gerade noch gelesen hatte, schnell sinken.

"Shinichi, erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

Sie richtete sich auf. "Was bitte schön machst du um diese Zeit noch hier?"

"Tut mir leid, Mum, aber ich musste einfach noch mal kommen."

"Was ist los? Ist dein Vater auch hier? Deine Geschwister?"

"Nein, sie sind alle zu Hause und-"

"Wissen sie, dass du hier bist?"

"Reika ist nicht blöd."

"Das ist sie in der Tat nicht", sagte Ran, der nun alles klar war. "Aber meine Frage hast du immer noch nicht beantwortet. Also?"

"Ich bin nur hier, weil ich dir das hier geben möchte", sagte Shinichi Jr. mit ernster Stimme, zog das graue Ding unter seinem Pullover hervor und legte seinen aus Kindertagen heissgeliebten Plüschdelphin Ruka auf Rans Babybauch. Mit grossen Augen betrachtete die Schwangere das Kuscheltier und konnte sich nicht erklären, warum ausgerechnet jetzt ihr Sohn den Delphin zu ihr gebracht hatte. "Ich möchte, dass du ihn behältst."

Das konnte Ran nicht annehmen.

"Aber Ruka gehört dir, es war immer dein Lieblingskuscheltier. Ich kann das doch nicht-"

"Doch, das kannst du, Mum. Ruka hat dir schon einmal geholfen, weisst du nicht mehr? Und jetzt soll er es noch mal tun. Er passt auf das Baby auf."

Ran wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, als sie eine Hand auf das Plüschtier legte und es streichelte. Dass Shinichi Jr. extra mit dem Delphin noch einmal zu ihr gekommen war, der ihr tatsächlich schon mal geholfen hatte, zeugte von seinem Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Oder einfach nur von seinem tiefsten Wunsch.

Ran schniefte.

"Du wirst definitiv ein grossartiger grosser Bruder sein, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Das hoffe ich."

Shinichi Jr. trat langsam zurück. "Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen, sonst macht Dad sich doch noch Sorgen um mich."

"Okay", sagte Ran leise. "Danke für... für den Kleinen."

"Bitte komm bald wieder nach Hause, Mum. Bis morgen."

"Schlaf gut. Und grüss die anderen von mir, ja?"

"Klar. Danke, Mum."

Dann war der Sohn des Detektivs wieder weg, und Ran griff in Gedanken versunken den kleinen Plüschdelphin. Er war noch warm.

Zwei Tage später hatte der Arzt wider Erwarten schlechte Nachrichten für die Familie. Als Shinichi voller Freude seine Frau am Nachmittag abholen wollte, fand er Ran in Gedanken versunken im Bett liegen. Ihre Sachen waren nicht gepackt.

"Ran, was ist denn los?", fragte Shinichi, nachdem er sie begrüsst hatte. "Wolltest du nicht packen, damit wir gleich losfahren können, wenn ich komme?"

Ihre Stimme klang traurig, als Ran antwortete.

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi, aber ich kann nicht zurück nach Hause."

"Warum nicht?"

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür, und der Arzt betrat das Zimmer. Sofort drehte Shinichi sich zu ihm um, doch etwas sagen musste er nicht. Der Mediziner wusste, welche Frage ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

"Die Werte Ihrer Frau haben sich wieder verändert, sie sind beunruhigend. So leid es mir tut, ich muss sie hierbehalten."

"Wie lange?"

"Ganz sicher noch eine Nacht, höchstwahrscheinlich aber länger. Sehr viel länger."

"Aber das geht nicht", sagte Ran endlich. "Ich kann doch nicht länger von zu Hause wegbleiben, die Kinder brauchen mich. Ich kann nicht."

Shinichi schloss die Augen und seufzte. Natürlich hätte er es am liebsten, wenn seine Frau wieder zu Hause wäre, aber jetzt musste er seine Wünsche hinten anstellen.

"Ran, du musst hierbleiben. Bitte."

Sie schaute erschrocken zu ihm hoch.

"Aber... Aber..."

Ihm brach es das Herz.

"Ran, bitte. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um-"

"Das meinte ich auch nicht", wehrte Ran sofort ab. "Ich weiss, dass ich jetzt auf das Baby aufpassen muss. Es ist nur..."

Shinichi verstand.

Ran selbst hatte noch nie so lange im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen. Sie kannte das Gefühl nicht, wochenlang in diesem Gebäude zu sein und nicht zu wissen, ob es ihr am nächsten Tag besser oder schlechter ging. Er kannte das Gefühl zu seinem Bedauern besser als er zugeben wollte. Sie nicht.

"Das wird schon, Ran. In ein paar Wochen ist alles überstanden, du bist wieder zu Hause, und dann haben wir einen kleinen Schreihals mehr."

"Ach, jetzt rede doch nicht so fies über unseren Spatz, das hat das Kleine nicht verdient", sagte Ran und musste nun doch lächeln. "Aber was soll ich die ganze Zeit machen? Ich bin nicht du und kann nicht einfach ruhig daliegen und nur nachdenken."

"Das musst du auch nicht", sagte Shinichi sofort. "Du kannst Musik hören, lesen, fernsehen oder stricken..."

"Stricken?", fragte Ran nicht gerade begeistert.

"Ja, warum nicht? Ich meine damit ja nicht irgendwelche Pullover für die Kinder oder mich, sondern zum Beispiel Babysöckchen."

Im ersten Augenblick war Ran nicht überzeugt von dieser Idee, doch nach und nach gefiel sie ihr. Bei ihren älteren Kindern hatte sie das nicht gemacht, aber da hatte sie auch nicht vor der Geburt schon im Krankenhaus liegen müssen. Babysöckchen...

"Wenn du meinst..."

"Sie werden bestimmt ganz süss aussehen", sagte Shinichi und lächelte.

"Ich denke darüber nach, okay?"

"Wie du willst. Ich muss mir jetzt überlegen, wie ich den Kindern beibringen soll, dass du vorläufig nicht wieder nach Hause kommst."

"Dir wird schon was einfallen, mach dir keine Sorgen", munterte Ran ihn auf. "Haben sie heute nicht einen kürzeren Schultag?"

"Doch", murmelte Shinichi. "Und ich habe versprochen, dass ich vor ihnen zu Hause bin."

"Dann solltest du jetzt gehen, wenn du dein Versprechen halten willst", sagte Ran ernst. "Es ist schon gut, ich weiss ja, was ich zu tun habe. Es tut mir leid."

"Mir tut es auch leid."

"Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du es ihnen versprochen hast. Also geh jetzt, sonst kommst du zu spät."

Shinichi verliess daraufhin das Krankenzimmer und bekam nicht mit, wie Ran Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Der Spagat zwischen ihren Wünschen und ihrem Verantwortungsbewusstsein wurde immer schwieriger.

Als die Kinder an diesem Tag von der Schule nach Hause kamen, hatten sie sich schon auf ihre Mutter gefreut. Doch als sie nur ihren Vater vorfanden, der in der Küche stand und kochte, überkam sie wieder die Angst.

"Hallo Dad. Wo ist Mum?", fragte Reika und trat zu ihm. Als ihre drei Geschwister die Küche betraten, seufzte Shinichi und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

"Ich habe leider schlechte Nachrichten für euch."

Shinichi hasste es, der Überbringer solcher Nachrichten zu sein, doch jetzt hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er musste es ihnen sagen. "Eure Mutter darf noch nicht nach Hause."

"Geht's dem Baby nicht mehr gut?"

"Ja, nein, das heisst, eigentlich geht's dem Kleinen gut."

"Aber warum ist sie dann nicht hier?"

"Es ist eine reine Sicherheitsmassnahme."

"Aber-"

"Kinder, denkt bitte genau nach und antwortet weise. Was ist euch wichtiger: Dass eure Mutter jetzt bei uns zu Hause ist, wo ihr im Notfall nicht sofort geholfen werden kann, oder dass es dem Baby gut geht und wir alle es als gesundes Bündel in ein paar Wochen im Arm halten können?"

Eine Antwort erhielt Shinichi nicht, doch er konnte sprichwörtlich sehen, dass seine Kinder zum einzig logischen Schluss gekommen waren.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte Reika voller Bedauern.

"Jetzt genehmigen wir uns erst mal ein leckeres Abendessen, dann stellen wir den Haushaltsplan auf. Denn auch wenn eure Mutter nicht mehr hier ist, darf das Haus nicht in Chaos versinken. Putzen wird Ran ab jetzt sowieso nicht mehr, auch nicht kochen und waschen... Oder hat jemand eine andere Idee für heute Abend?"

Shinichi Jr. grinste.

"Essen klingt immer gut!"

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

"Kleiner Vielfrass."

Gesagt, getan. Der Haushaltsplan war relativ schnell erstellt, und dank Shinichi, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass alle Mitglieder gleich viele Aufgaben, aber auch gleichviel Freizeit hatten, konnten sie den restlichen Abend etwas ruhiger angehen.

Eine Woche später hatte sich Rans Zustand doch noch so sehr stabilisiert, dass ihr Arzt keinen Grund mehr sah, sie noch länger im Krankenhaus zu behalten. Als Shinichi sie am späten Nachmittag besuchte, erhielt er die erfreuliche Nachricht.

An diesem Tag war der Detektiv nicht da, als die Kinder von der Schule nach Hause kamen, doch so richtig beunruhigte sie das nicht. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er nach der Arbeit kurz bei Ran im Krankenhaus vorbeischauen würde, um sicherzugehen, dass sie später, wenn auch die Kinder sie besuchen wollten, nicht überfordert war. Also zogen sie sich erst mal in ihre Zimmer zurück und begannen mit den Hausaufgaben.

Reika und Shinichi Jr. vergassen dadurch völlig die Zeit, und erst, als es an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte und ihr Vater samt ihren jüngeren Geschwistern um Eintritt bat, war sie wieder mit den Gedanken bei ihrer Mutter.

"Hallo Dad. Gibt's was Neues von Mum?", fragte Reika sofort, nachdem sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Shinichi Jr. sah ebenfalls von seinen Hausaufgaben hoch und beobachtete leicht missbilligend, wie Miyuki und Shunsaku sich auf sein Bett fallen liessen.

"Ja und nein", antwortete Shinichi mit ungewöhnlich gefasster Stimme. Reika fand das merkwürdig. Diesen Tonfall hatte sie bisher nicht oft gehört.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich hab eine Frage an euch", begann Shinichi wieder und schaute seine vier Sprösslinge nacheinander an.

"Und welche?"

"Ist euch aufgefallen, was eure Mutter schon alles für euch getan hat? Das Kochen, das Waschen, das Putzen, um nur mal ein paar Sachen zu nennen."

"Was soll denn die Frage?", fragte Shinichi Jr. verständnislos, doch Reika hatte die Andeutung dahinter verstanden.

"Mum ist die Beste", murmelte sie und stiess ihrem Bruder den Ellbogen in die Seite. Sie hatte inzwischen erkannt, welche Opfer Ran für sie gebracht hatte, sie hatte erkannt, was ihre Mutter immer alles für sie getan und für sie geschuftet hatte. "Wann kann sie wieder nach Hause kommen?"

"Versprecht mir, dass ihr sie nicht überfordert. Ihr dürft sie nicht aufregen, wenn sie nach Hause kommt, und ihr dürft sie nicht überrennen. Bleibt einfach ganz ruhig, okay?"

Miyukis Augen begannen zu leuchten.

"Mum kommt heute nach Hause?"

"Kannst du sie abholen?", fragte Shinichi Jr., der ebenfalls voller Erwartung war.

Shinichi lächelte.

"Sie ist schon unten im Wohnzimmer- Halt!"

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er Miyuki am Handgelenk packen, die schon aufgesprungen war. "Was habe ich gerade gesagt?"

"Dass wir uns nicht freuen dürfen, unsere Mum zu sehen?"

Shinichi ächzte.

"Schon gut. Nur bitte lasst Vorsicht walten, okay?"

"Juhu!"

Die Begrüssung fiel stürmisch aus, wie Shinichi es befürchtet hatte, doch trotzdem war es in keinerlei Hinsicht anstrengend für Ran. Im Gegenteil, sie freute sich sehr, ihre Kinder wieder zu Hause begrüssen zu können.

Miyuki, die kurzerhand und ohne Erlaubnis ihr Zimmer umgestellt hatte, wollte, dass ihre Mutter es sich ansah, doch Shinichi ging sofort dazwischen.

"Nicht jetzt, Miyuki", sagte er mit strenger Stimme und scheuchte sie weg. "Und du, Ran", fügte er hinzu. "Letztes Mal hat der Arzt dir Bettruhe verordnet, heute tue ich das."

"Du willst mich ans Bett fesseln?", fragte Ran mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme, die jedoch so leise war, dass nur Shinichi es hören konnte. Er jedoch sprang nicht darauf an.

"Nicht wirklich, aber du wirst im Haus keinen Finger rühren. Wir kümmern uns um den Haushalt und alles, was sonst noch anfällt. Nicht wahr, Kinder?"

"Ja!", kam es aus der Küche, wo inzwischen alle vier Kinder waren, um den letzten Teil des Snacks vorzubereiten, den sie ihrer Mutter servieren wollten.

Ran war nicht begeistert.

"Aber dann bleibt für mich doch nichts mehr übrig. Ich will nicht nichts tun und mich den ganzen Tag nur langweilen."

"Ran, schlag solche Gedanken endlich aus dem Kopf", sagte Shinichi mit ernster Stimme und setzte sich neben sie. "Wir haben unsere Aufgaben, du hast deine. Und deine Aufgabe ist es, darauf zu achten, dass das hier", erklärte er weiter und legte dabei seine Hände auf ihren Bauch. "Ein gutes Ende nimmt."

Seine Ehefrau antwortete nicht, und Shinichi setzte nach. "Ran, du musst dich schonen, unbedingt. Sonst... du weisst ja, was sonst geschieht, und das willst du ja nicht."

"Nein, das will ich wirklich nicht. Das will niemand von uns."

"Also musst du dich bedienen lassen, ob du willst oder nicht."

"Das ist unsere Aufgabe!", rief Shinichi Jr. und hielt dieses Thema somit für beendet.

Während der nächsten Tage verlief im Hause Kudo fast alles wieder normal, mit der Ausnahme, dass Ran sich fast den ganzen Tag im Wohnzimmer aufhielt und auf dem Sofa herumlümmelte. Sie musste ständig sitzen oder liegen und durfte nicht viel herumlaufen, was dazu führte, dass sie immer öfters Rückenschmerzen bekam. Zudem musste sie sich bedienen lassen, was ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Es passte ihr nicht, einfach nur dazusitzen oder zu liegen, während ihre Kinder in die Schule gingen und nebenbei den Haushalt schmissen. Ihr Mann Shinichi war zwar meistens zu Hause, doch auch er musste hin und wieder für ein paar Stunden weg, wenn die Polizei wieder einmal seine Hilfe brauchte.

Das einzige, was Ran tun konnte, ohne sich dabei zu überanstrengen, war, ihren Kindern so gut es ging bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Meistens war es Miyuki, die gerne ihre Mutter bei sich hatte, egal ob sie mathematische Aufgaben bewältigen musste oder welche von anderen Fächern. Ran genoss die willkommene Abwechslung ihres inzwischen langweiligen Alltags und wünschte sich, dass der errechnete Geburtstermin schnell näher rückte. Dann erst konnte sie ihr Mutterleben wieder so führen, wie sie es wollte.

Drei Tage später, beim Mittagessen, eröffneten die sechzehnjährigen Zwillinge, dass sie am nächsten Abend ins Kino wollten. Ein Film namens "The Avengers", in dem Helden aus einzelnen Filmen zum ersten Mal zusammen gegen einen Feind kämpften, hatte ihr Interesse geweckt.

"Dürfen wir uns den Film im Kino anschauen? Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

"Ihr beiden auch?", fragte Shinichi die zehnjährigen Zwillinge und erhielt eine klare Antwort.

"Na klar. Ich will einen meiner Lieblingsschauspieler auch auf der riesigen Leinwand sehen, ich will auch mit!"

"Du auch, Shunsaku?"

"Logisch!"

"Na gut, ihr dürft ins Kino. Aber nur, wenn ihr aufeinander aufpasst und keinen Blödsinn anstellt. Shinichi und Reika, ihr seid für eure Geschwister zuständig, ist das klar?"

"Jawohl, Sir!"

"Ich wünsche euch jetzt schon viel Spass", sagte Ran und lächelte. "Am liebsten würde ich mitkommen, denn es klingt echt interessant."

"Ich kauf dir die DVD, wenn sie veröffentlicht wird", erwiderte ihr Ehemann mit ruhiger Stimme. "Dann kommst du auch in den Genuss des Filmes."

"Und du ebenso, Dad!", grinste Miyuki und war noch immer voller Vorfreude auf den bevorstehenden Kinoabend.

Die Freude jedoch währte nur kurz.

Als die vier jungen Kudos nach dem Kinobesuch wieder nach Hause kamen, war Ran nicht mehr da. Shinichi hatte erneut schlechte Nachrichten für sie.

"Wo ist Mum? Was ist passiert?"

Shinichi, der im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa sass und die Finger ineinander verknotet hatte, seufzte.

"Eure Mutter hatte leichte Bauchkrämpfe, ich hielt es für das Beste, sie ins Krankenhaus zurückzubringen. Sie werden sie dabehalten."

"Und was heisst das genau?", fragte Reika besorgt.

"Das heisst, dass eure Mutter bis zur Geburt im Krankenhaus bleiben muss, wenn sie die Gesundheit des Babys oder ihre eigene nicht gefährden will", antwortete Shinichi und erinnerte sich an die Worte des Arztes zurück.

_"Bei schweren Krankheitsverläufen im letzten Drittel der Schwangerschaft, die meistens lebensbedrohlich für Mutter und Kind sind, ist die einzig lebensrettende Massnahme die Entbindung, denn bis heute kann die Schwangerschaftsvergiftung nur dadurch geheilt werden. Nach der Geburt verbessert sich der Zustand der Mutter in der Regel schnell, und das Kind hat eine hohe Überlebenschance."_

_"Aber?", fragte Shinichi, der genau wusste, dass dieses Wort noch kommen musste. Und tatsächlich._

_"Aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ist das Kind noch nicht soweit entwickelt, dass wir es schon auf die Welt holen können", antwortete der Arzt mit ernster Stimme. "Die Geburt könnte es überleben, aber möglicherweise nicht die anschliessenden paar Wochen."_

_"Mit anderen Worten, wir müssen jetzt versuchen, den Geburtstermin so weit wie möglich hinauszuzögern."_

_"Genau. Jeder Tag länger im Mutterleib zählt. Und darum muss Frau Kudos Zustand intensiv überwacht werden."_

_"Und das heisst, dass sie bis zur Geburt nicht mehr nach Hause darf."_

_"Genau das heisst es."_

_Daraufhin war der Arzt gegangen, und Shinichi und Ran waren wieder alleine._

_Während der Detektiv nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, und im Zimmer hin und her lief, legte Ran sich zurück und zog die Decke hoch. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, was Shinichi erst beim zweiten Hinsehen bemerkte. Scheinbar machte die Schwangerschaft sie noch emotionaler, so dass manche Dinge sie mehr mitnahm als sie es normalerweise taten._

_"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi. Ich wollte das nicht."_

_"Achte einfach gut auf dich, mehr kannst du nicht tun."_

"Wie geht's ihr?", fragte Reika und holte so ihren Vater in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete er. "Sie hatte sich aber schon darauf gefreut, von euch zu hören, ob euch der Film gefallen hat."

"Dann müssen wir sie wohl im Krankenhaus besuchen und es ihr dort erzählen."

"Mum wird also bis Juli im Krankenhaus bleiben, ja?", fragte Shunsaku zur Sicherheit nach. "Und auch bestimmt nicht vorher noch mal zurückkommen?"

"Nein."

"Also bleibt unser Haushaltsplan bestehen?"

"Ja", antwortete Shinichi. "Es sei denn, ihr wollt irgendwelche Änderungen."

"Nein, von mir aus ist er noch okay, wie ist es bei euch?", fragte Reika in die Runde.

"Alles in Ordnung", sagte Miyuki, und Shinichi Jr. pflichtete ihr bei.

"Solange wir bei Ausnahmen mit jemanden tauschen können, bin ich einverstanden."

"Okay. Dann geht es also weiter wie bisher", sagte Shinichi, dann seufzte er und fügte ein paar Worte hinzu. "Tut mir leid, dass ich keine besseren Nachrichten habe."

Knappe sechs Wochen ohne ein nennenswertes Ereignis vergingen, und während Ran sich im Krankenhaus tödlich langweilte, hatte Shinichi alle Hände voll zu tun, Arbeit, Familie und Haushalt unter einen Hut zu bringen. Er hatte zwar die tatkräftige Unterstützung seiner Kinder, aber langsam aber sicher wurde er dabei immer erschöpfter. Zudem kamen noch die schulischen Probleme seiner Zwillinge hinzu, er musste Hausaufgaben kontrollieren, gewisse Sachen erklären, so gut es ging, und manchmal auch den Seelsorger spielen. So kam es, dass er eines Abends einschlief und nicht mehr rechtzeitig erwachte, um das Abendessen zu kochen. Die Kinder jedoch fanden es nicht tragisch, wussten sie doch, wie sehr ihr Vater eingespannt war und unter Druck war.

Eines Vormittags, als Shinichi wieder einmal bei seiner Frau war, verhielt sie sich anders als sonst. Von der ersten Sekunde an, in der Shinichi das Zimmer betreten hatte, hatte sie ihn mit einem berechnenden Blick gemustert, wie wenn sie auf etwas Bestimmtes warten würde. Shinichi merkte das sofort.

"Ran, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ja", sagte sie mit zweideutigem Unterton in der Stimme.

"Und dem Baby geht's auch gut?"

"Ja, ich habe gut darauf aufgepasst."

"Warum bist du denn heute so komisch?"

Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Ran still, dann rückte sie teilweise mit der Sprache heraus.

"Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

"Ich habe etwas vergessen?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos, und Ran nickte. "Was denn?"

"Denk nach."

Shinichi seufzte.

"Komm schon, Ran, ich bin heute nicht in Stimmung für Ratespielchen. Und bitte gönne meinem Hirn auch mal eine Auszeit."

Ran grinste fies.

"Nichts zu machen. Aber ich gebe dir einen Tipp: Sag mir, was für ein Tag heute ist, und ich schenke dir etwas."

"Heute ist ein spezieller Tag?"

"Oh ja."

Shinichi begann nachzudenken, doch nun machte sich sein Schlafmangel bemerkbar. Obwohl er wollte, schaffte er es nicht, das eigentlich leichte Rätsel zu lösen.

Der müde Detektiv schloss die Augen und seufzte. Etwas sagen musste er trotzdem.

"Unser Hochzeitstag ist es nicht, sonst hättest du mir schon längst eine geknallt."

"Das stimmt."

"Was für ein Tag ist heute?", fragte Shinichi mit matter Stimme, und Ran seufzte. Scheinbar war er heute wirklich zu müde, um sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren zu bringen. Sie gab ihm noch einen Tipp.

"Schau mal im Kalender nach und sag mir, welches Datum wir heute haben."

Shinichi tat, wie ihm geheissen wurde, und nannte dann das Datum.

"Heute ist der vierte Mai, aber ich verstehe nicht, was daran so besonders sein soll."

"Du erstaunst mich immer wieder", murmelte Ran und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich ein Phänomen. Wie kann man so etwas bloss vergessen? Und das ausgerechnet du, der Meisterdetektiv des Ostens?"

"Auch ich kann mal etwas vergessen, Ran", seufzte er und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante. "Ich bin kein Computer, bei dem man alles einfach auf der Festplatte abspeichern kann."

"Schon, und einmal kann man es ja auch vergessen. Aber mehrmals?"

"Was denn?"

Ran seufzte ebenfalls.

"Weisst du, manche Leute machen die Welt spezieller, nur weil sie in ihr sind. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Shinichi."

Bei diesen Worten drückte sie ihm einen Briefumschlag in die Hand, innerlich schon ganz aufgeregt, was er zum Inhalt sagen würde.

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

"Ich habe heute Geburtstag?"

"Blitzmerker."

"Vielen Dank, Ran", murmelte er, beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. "Was soll ich bloss ohne dich machen?"

"Du wärst verloren ohne mich", antwortete sie schmunzelnd. "Aber mach doch erst mal den Briefumschlag auf, ich möchte wissen, was du dazu sagst."

"Ist denn etwas Besonderes drin?"

"Lass die Scherze und mach ihn endlich auf!"

"Ich bin ja dran."

Vorsichtig öffnete Shinichi das Papierstück in seiner Hand, und schon fiel ein Foto heraus. Bevor er es jedoch aufhob, las er die wenigen Zeilen durch, die seinem Geburtstag gewidmet waren. Dann endlich griff er nach dem Foto und erstarrte, als er das Bild sah.

Es war ein Ultraschallbild, datiert von vor ein paar Tagen. Darauf zu sehen war ein ungeborenes Baby, das seit sieben Monaten den Bauch seiner Mutter sein Zuhause nannte. Es war sehr gut in Seitenlage zu sehen, und es nuckelte am Daumen. Shinichi stiegen Tränen in die Augen, so sehr berührte ihn das Bild.

"Ich habe meinen Arzt gebeten, so gut es geht dafür zu sorgen, dass man auf dem Bild das Geschlecht nicht sehen kann. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir diese kleine Bemühung."

"Kann ich es dir denn übel nehmen?"

"Nein", antwortete Ran, die total von diesem Wort überzeugt war. "Und zwar, weil du mich liebst."

"Du kennst mich eben durch und durch", sagte Shinichi lächelnd und küsste sie erneut. "Unser Kleiner wird die beste Mutter haben, die es gibt."

Fünf Minuten später lagen beide ruhig nebeneinander und genossen die selten gewordene Zweisamkeit. Im Zimmer war es still, doch damit war es vorbei, als Ran plötzlich wieder zu sprechen begann.

"Ich frage mich gerade, wie das Baby wohl aussehen wird", sagte sie leise und sorgte so dafür, dass Shinichi fürchterlich zusammenzuckte. Das hatte er völlig verdrängt! Und er hatte es nicht hören wollen, egal ob er es verdrängt oder gar vergessen hatte oder nicht.

"Ran!"

"Ich frage mich nur, ob dieses Mal die Kudo-Gene oder die Mori-Gene die Oberhand gewinnen."

Er bekam Panik.

"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Schau dir doch mal das Foto an", fügte er hinzu und zeigte ihr das Ultraschallbild. "Siehst du? Diese Gesichtszüge, das sieht eindeutig nach einem Kudo aus."

Ran verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen, doch innerlich lachte sie sich fast tot.

"Ach Shinichi, jetzt mach dich doch nicht lächerlich! Auf dem Ultraschallbild sieht jedes Baby genau gleich aus, also bitte."

"Das da ist ein Kudo."

"Sei nicht so stur."

"Das ist ein Kudo, eindeutig."

"Shinichi, bitte."

"Ich kriege echt Panik, das weisst du."

"Das ist lächerlich", grinste Ran und konnte einen Lachanfall mit Mühe und Not unterdrücken. "Ich bin aber gespannt, was die Kinder dazu sagen werden."

"Sie haben das Foto schon gesehen?", fragte Shinichi erstaunt und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln.

"Nein, aber du wirst es ihnen zeigen", erwiderte Ran. "Und das machst du am besten gleich, dann habt ihr genügend Zeit fürs Mittagessen, so dass ihr am Nachmittag alle zusammen wieder zu mir kommen könnt. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch sie etwas für dich vorbereitet haben."

Dass Ran damit mehr oder weniger Recht hatte, merkte Shinichi, als er nach Hause kam und in Richtung Küche ging. Es roch nach etwas Verbranntem, nur wusste er nicht, was. In der Küche angekommen, entdeckte er jedoch nichts Verkohltes oder Verbranntes, nichts auf dem Herd und auch nichts im Backofen.

"Reika? Reika, komm doch bitte mal?"

Sie gehorchte aufs Wort.

"Hallo Dad. Was ist denn los?"

"Was riecht hier so verbrannt?"

"Nichts?", sagte Reika kleinlaut, und Shinichi wusste sofort, dass sie flunkerte. Doch da er heute Geburtstag hatte und die Villa nicht abgefackelt wurde, liess er die Fünf mal gerade sein. Stattdessen wollte er zur Feier des Tages seinem Nachwuchs eine Freude machen und nicht sauer sein, dass er eben keinen Kuchen bekam. Es war ihm sogar egal, denn das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk hatte er ja schon bekommen.

"Kinder, kommt ihr bitte mal? Ins Wohnzimmer!"

Nur eine Minute später sassen alle vier auf dem Sofa und musterten ihren Vater erwartungsvoll. Sie wussten von ihrer Mutter, dass er ihnen heute etwas zeigen wollte, und konnten es dementsprechend kaum erwarten.

Shinichi, der vor ihnen stand, wartete nicht und redete auch nicht um den heissen Brei herum. Er zog kurzerhand das Ultraschallbild aus seiner Jackentasche und hielt es hoch.

"Ich präsentiere das Ergebnis eurer Bemühungen. Herzliche Gratulation!"

Miyuki, die mit ihrer Schwester in der Mitte sass, unterdrückte ein Kreischen, und Reika war hin und weg.

"Das Kleine nuckelt am Däumchen, wie süss!"

Shunsaku war sprachlos. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er bald ein Geschwisterchen bekommen sollte, dass er bald ein kleiner Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester haben würde. Er freute sich schon sehr.

Shinichi Jr. währenddessen war leicht enttäuscht.

"Da ist aber nur ein Baby drauf", sagte er und schaute zu seinem Vater hoch, der ihm daraufhin das Foto aus der Hand schnappte und selber wieder betrachtete.

"Ich weiss gar nicht, was für ein Problem du hast. Zwillinge zu bekommen ist ein grosses Privileg, und wenn es wirklich wieder so wäre, würden wir das zweite ja hier auf dem Foto sehen. Da ist aber nur ein Baby drauf, oder bist du anderer Meinung?"

"Ja, Bruderherz, da ist ein Baby, nicht zwei", sagte Reika, um ihren Vater zu unterstützen. "Wenn du betrunken wärst und doppelt siehst, dann sind es vielleicht zwei, aber das bist du nun mal nicht. Und überhaupt: Sei doch froh darüber, dass es ein Kind ist, ein gesundes Baby ist viel besser als zwei kranke. Oder etwa nicht?"

"Ist ja gut. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dad."

"Danke!"

"Das Kleine ist so süss!", sagte Miyuki daraufhin immer noch entzückt, als sie sich das Foto wiederbeschafft hatte. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten, es in den Armen zu halten!"

Voller Stolz musterte Shinichi seine Kinder, wie sie das Foto betrachteten und gar nicht mehr den Blick von ihrem ungeborenen Geschwisterchen lösen konnten.

Der heutige Tag war wirklich ein spezieller, aber um ihn perfekt zu machen, fehlte etwas. Besser gesagt jemand. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt Ran an seiner Seite gehabt, damit sie die Reaktionen ihrer Kinder live hätte miterleben können. Aber sie lag immer noch im Krankenhaus und passte auf ihr Ungeborenes auf, dessen Geburt im Sommer sie schon entgegenfieberte.

Doch etwas Bestimmtes wusste Ran nicht. Die Kinder wussten es auch nicht. Der Arzt, der Ran betreute, ebenfalls nicht. Und Shinichi wusste es am allerwenigsten.

Die dunklen Wolken, die sich schon mal über dem Familienglück gebildet hatten, kehrten zurück, und dieses Mal waren sie um ein Vielfaches grösser und dunkler. Das Schicksal sollte sie hart treffen.

Der Detektiv und seine Frau hatten noch keine Ahnung, dass sie im Juli nicht noch mal Eltern werden würden...

**Kapitel 8: Schneeweisse Blumen**

Im Krankenzimmer von Ran Kudo herrschte heitere Stimmung. Immer wieder erklang Gelächter, das jedoch nicht nur von Teenagern stammte. Die Sorgen der letzten Tage waren in den Hintergrund gerückt, jetzt hatte die ganze Familie nur noch Eines im Kopf; die bevorstehende Geburt des jüngsten Mitglieds.

Bevor es jedoch soweit war, erinnerten sie sich an die schönsten Momente ihres Lebens zurück und erzählten sie einander. Dabei entstand fast eine Art Wettkampf, wer die schönste Geschichte zu erzählen hatte. Im Moment lag Reika vorne, doch als Ran zu erzählen begann, wie der sechste Geburtstag der älteren Zwillinge verlaufen war, konnten sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Geschichte der unschuldigen Frage nach dem Braten in der Röhre und das Ausleeren des Wassereimers auf Shinichi konnte niemand übertreffen, und Shinichi Jr. machte auch noch Scherze darüber.

"Sollen wir dir noch mal einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf leeren?", fragte er und lachte sich fast tot.

"Wozu?", fragte das Familienoberhaupt und spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst. "Was ihr damals geleistet habt, muss in der Gegenwart oder Zukunft nicht noch mal getan werden."

"Warum nicht?"

Darauf gab Shinichi keine Antwort, aber das musste er eigentlich auch gar nicht.

"Wie lange genau wird es eigentlich noch dauern bis zur Geburt?", fragte Reika und schnitt somit ein etwas ernsteres Thema an. Ran räusperte sich und strich sanft über ihren Babybauch.

"Noch etwa zwei Monate. Und im letzten Monat wächst das Kind noch sehr, darum seid nicht zu sehr verwundert, wenn ich wie ein Luftballon aufgehe. Besonders wenn ich mich nicht mehr viel bewegen darf."

"Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber, Ran", munterte Shinichi sie auf. "Das tust du doch alles für das Kind, und dass du jetzt immer noch im Krankenhaus bist, zeugt doch davon, dass du verantwortungsbewusst bist. Das tust du alles zum Schutz des Kindes."

"Das stimmt", pflichtete Reika ihrem Vater bei. "Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Wir haben es bis hierhin geschafft, und wir werden es auch weiterhin schaffen."

Ran musste lächeln. Solche Worte hörte sie selten, besonders von ihren eigenen Kindern.

Aber es stimmte. Ausnahmslos alle waren guter Hoffnung, und so konnten sich in nächster Zeit alle Kinder auf die Schule und Shinichi auf die Arbeit konzentrieren.

Vier Wochen später, an einem Tag, an dem die älteren Zwillinge am Nachmittag länger Schule hatten, hatte Reika aus irgendeinem Grund ihr Handy zu Hause liegenlassen. Das war das erste Mal, aber ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren Klassenkameraden war das keine Katastrophe für sie. In einer kurzen Pause vor dem Mittag bat sie um das Gerät ihres Bruders und entdeckte sofort etwas Merkwürdiges. Er hatte dreizehn unbeantwortete Anrufe darauf, aber da der Oberschüler sein Handy in der Schule immer auf lautlos gestellt hatte, hatte er es logischerweise nicht mitbekommen. Mit grossen Augen checkte er die Anrufe, die alle innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten eingegangen waren.

Reika lachte, als sie das sah.

"Wow, Bruder, da hat wohl jemand Sehnsucht nach dir!"

Doch Shinichi Jr. war nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

"Von wegen Sehnsucht, es war immer Dad, der angerufen hat."

"Was wollte er?", fragte Reika, verwundert von diesen Worten. "Ich meine, er weiss doch, dass wir in der Schule sind."

"Schon, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was das soll. Er ruft jetzt übrigens schon wieder an", fügte Shinichi Jr. hinzu und nahm dieses Mal den Anruf entgegen. "Hi, Dad. Was gibt's denn so dringend?"

Shinichis Stimme klang erleichtert.

"Endlich erreiche ich dich", sagte der Detektiv und schaffte es kaum, sich zu beruhigen. "Hör zu, du und Reika, ihr holt Miyuki und Shunsaku von der Schule ab und kommt dann alle zusammen sofort ins Krankenhaus, hast du verstanden?"

Augenblicklich war Shinichi Jr. alarmiert.

"Ist etwas passiert? Ist etwas mit Mum?"

"Es ist soweit."

Drei kurze Worte, doch dabei hatte die Stimme seines Vaters einen besorgten Unterton angenommen, und er hatte dieselbe Tatsache im Kopf wie sein Sohn. Dieser fand das leicht beunruhigend.

"Jetzt schon? Aber das ist doch viel zu früh. Über einen ganzen Monat!"

"Ich weiss, aber ich kann da nichts machen", erwiderte Shinichi ernst. "Wenn das Baby kommt, dann kommt es, da haben wir nichts mitzubestimmen. Also macht bitte, was ich gerade gesagt habe, und kommt her. Ich will euch in der Nähe wissen."

Shinichi Jr. hatte Zweifel.

"Das verstehe ich ja, aber was ist mit Miyuki und Shunsaku? Sie haben am Nachmittag genau wie wir noch Schule, und ich weiss nicht, ob wir sie einfach so aus dem Unterricht holen können."

"Ach, das wird schon. Sagt ihrer Lehrerin, was Sache ist und dass ich mich so schnell wie möglich bei ihr melde. Um es offiziell zu machen, wenn man so will."

"Und was ist mit uns?"

"Na, bei euch macht ihr dasselbe. Eure Klassenlehrerin weiss, dass Ran schwanger ist, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jeden Tag mit der Situation, wie sie heute eingetreten ist, gerechnet hat. Also wo liegt das Problem?"

"Nirgends, schon gut."

"Also holt euren Bruder und eure Schwester ab und kommt her. Es wird wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, und ich denke, ihr wollt nicht zu lange warten, bis ihr euer kleines Geschwisterchen in den Armen halten könnt, oder?"

"Das wäre eine Katastrophe", sagte Reika, die mitgehört hatte. "Wir sind schon so gut wie unterwegs."

"Danke, und bis später."

Shinichi Jr. legte auf und sah dann seine Schwester an. Beide dachten nur noch an das Einzige, was sie jetzt interessierte. Reika freute sich schon.

Um halb zwölf Uhr kamen die vier Kinder beim Krankenhaus an, und kaum betraten sie es, eilte Shinichi auf sie zu.

"Endlich seid ihr da. Was hat euch aufgehalten?"

"Nichts Besonderes. Sind wir zu spät?"

"Nein, aber ich habe trotzdem eine schlechte Nachricht für euch."

Reika war alarmiert.

"Welche?"

Shinichi schaute seine Kinder an, und sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihnen, dass er seine nächsten Worte ernst meinte.

"Eure Mutter kann keinen Menschenauflauf brauchen, auch wenn es sich um die eigenen Kinder handelt. Darum müsst ihr draussen warten, bis alles vorbei ist."

Insgeheim hatte Reika schon mit dieser Nachricht gerechnet, doch enttäuscht war sie doch irgendwie.

"Schon okay, Dad, wir wollen auch nicht dabei sein", sagte ihr gleichaltriger Bruder, noch bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte. "Wir warten am Ende des Flures, wo die Stühle am Fenster stehen."

"In Ordnung", erwiderte Shinichi, der nun seine Nervosität nicht mehr überspielen konnte. "Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht allzu lange."

"Geh, wir kommen schon klar", sage Shunsaku, der wie seine Geschwister genau sah, wie nervös sein Vater war. "Aber wenn du wieder kommst, bringst du gute Nachrichten mit, okay?"

"Ich werde es versuchen."

"Viel Glück! Und grüss Mum für uns!"

"Werde ich. Bis später."

Daraufhin war Shinichi weg, und die vier Kudo-Kinder sahen sich an.

"Jetzt heisst es Daumen drücken", sagte Miyuki und sprach somit das aus, was alle dachten. "Viel Glück, Mum."

So schnell er konnte rannte Shinichi zu seiner in den Wehen liegenden Frau zurück. Trotz einer gewissen Portion Angst aufgrund der einen Monat früheren Geburt konnte der Detektiv es kaum erwarten, endlich sein Kind in den Armen zu halten. Bevor es jedoch soweit war, musste das Kleine erst noch geboren werden. Es würde zwar eindeutig eine Frühgeburt werden, aber, so überlegte er, die Hauptsache war ja, dass das Baby gesund war. Zudem wäre es schlimmer, wenn es über zwei Monate zu früh kommen würde, von daher musste er zufrieden sein.

Während er die letzten Meter zurücklegte und sich mental noch auf die nächsten paar Stunden vorbereitete, spielten Rans Hormone total verrückt.

"Was stehst du da so blöd herum?", giftete sie ihn an, als er nach Betreten des Zimmers nicht sofort zu ihr gegangen war. "Komm gefälligst her zu mir und hilf mir! Ah!"

Shinichi wusste, dass seine Frau es nicht so meinte, und versuchte, mit seinen Streicheleinheiten und Worten ihre Situation erträglicher zu machen.

"Gut, Ran, jetzt einfach nicht hektisch werden, ja? Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig und pressen Sie, wenn ich es sage. Bis jetzt ist alles in Ordnung."

Die Hebamme war voll in ihrem Element und unterstützte Ran, so gut es ging. Shinichi währenddessen kam sich etwas überflüssig vor, da er seiner Frau weder helfen noch ihr die Schmerzen nehmen konnte. Er konnte ihr nur immer wieder die schweissnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen und es mit Wasser benetzen, daneben ihre Hand halten und nicht aufschreien, wenn sie seine vor Schmerz fast zerquetschte. Das war schon während der ersten beiden Geburten so, weswegen Shinichi sich nicht wirklich darüber beklagte. Er hütete sich sogar, etwas zu sagen, um seine Frau nicht noch mehr aufzuregen, denn wer wusste schon, wie sie in der Situation regiert hätte?

Wieder kam eine Wehe, und die Gebärende presste.

"Das machen Sie hervorragend, Ran, nur weiter so! Jetzt wieder entspannen und tief durchatmen. Bald haben Sie es geschafft."

Ran fiel zurück und keuchte.

"Ich habe völlig vergessen, wie schmerzhaft das ist", stöhnte sie zu Shinichi. "Das wird heute definitiv das letzte Mal sein."

"Wenn du meinst."

"Meine ich. Aua!"

"Und wieder pressen!"

Shinichi biss sich auf die Lippen, inzwischen befürchtete er, keinen heilen Knochen mehr in seiner Hand zu haben. Sie tat sehr weh.

"Nur noch etwas, Ran, du hast es gleich geschafft", sagte der Detektiv beruhigend zu ihr, und die Hebamme gab ihm Recht.

"Und noch einmal pressen, bitte!"

Ran schrie vor Schmerzen auf, Shinichis Hand wurde erneut regelrecht zerquetscht, und dann war es zu hören: Der erste Schrei eines Babys. Völlig erschöpft fiel Ran zurück und keuchte mühsam, während Shinichi schon ganz aufgeregt war. Der Arzt, der die ganze Zeit über anwesend war, unterzog das Neugeborene einer Schnellprüfung.

"Ich gratuliere, Herr und Frau Kudo, es ist ein wunderhübsches Mädchen!"

Ran lächelte glücklich.

"Ein Mädchen... Mein kleines Mädchen..."

"Herr Kudo, wenn ich bitten dürfte? Die Ehre gebührt Ihnen."

Inzwischen war Shinichi ein Profi, die Nabelschnur durchzuschneiden, was kein Wunder war bei vier Kindern, und kaum hatte er das getan, wurde seine neugeborene Tochter auf Rans Brust gelegt.

Völlig erschöpft lag die Wieder-Mutter da und konnte den Blick nicht vom Kind lassen, während es Shinichi nicht anders erging. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und strich seiner Tochter sanft über den kleinen Kopf.

"Ein Mädchen...", murmelte er völlig hin und weg. "Das heisst also, dass die Frauen die Herrschaft in der Familie übernehmen."

Ran lächelte matt und antwortete nur mit einem Wort.

"Tja."

"Sie ist so hübsch, genau wie du. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen Namen finden, der zu ihr passt."

Daraufhin küsste er seine Frau voller Glück, und sie genoss diese Zärtlichkeit. "Das hast du gut gemacht."

Die ganze Aufregung war vorbei, Shinichi war entspannt und überglücklich. Die Aufgabe, den Zwillingen die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen, schob er noch auf, erst wollte er die Zeit alleine mit Frau und Baby geniessen.

Doch das ging nicht.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stöhnte Ran auf, und Shinichi spürte, wie sich die Atmosphäre veränderte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das Ganze sollte, und als eine Krankenschwester das neugeborene Mädchen vorsichtig an sich nahm und erklärte, dass sie sie baden und vermessen würde, wusste der Detektiv, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Ran, was ist los?"

Doch eine indirekte Antwort erhielt er nicht von ihr, sondern vom Arzt.

"Okay, das war das Zeichen. Sind alle bereit für das zweite?"

Shinichi verstand nur Bahnhof, Bushaltestelle und Flughafen gleichzeitig.

"Was soll das heissen? Ran, was ist hier los?"

Doch sie packte nur wieder seine Hand, stöhnte auf und begann im Rhythmus ihrer Wehen zu pressen.

"Hilf mir doch!"

Ran hatte völlig vergessen, dass Shinichi etwas ganz Wichtiges gar nicht wusste.

Während sie erneut versuchte, die Schmerzen auszublenden, wusste ihr Ehemann überhaupt nicht mehr, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Die Tatsache, dass er scheinbar nicht nur ein Kind gezeugt hatte, hatte er immer noch nicht verdaut, doch dazu hatte er nun keine Zeit mehr. Ran war plötzlich apathisch und stöhnte auch nicht mehr vor Schmerzen auf, wenn sie eine Wehe hatte. Shinichi wusste, dass das alles andere als gut war.

"Ran, halt bitte durch, hörst du? Gib nicht auf."

Sie antwortete ihm nicht.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen lag sie nur noch da und war nicht mehr ansprechbar. Zudem gab es plötzlich mehr Blut, als es bei einer Geburt normalerweise der Fall war, und Shinichi überkam Panik. Die Anstrengung und die Angst waren zu viel für Ran, und beinahe auch für ihn.

"Das klappt so nicht", murmelte der Arzt, als ihm die Tragweite des medizinischen Falles klar wurde. "Schwester, bereiten Sie sofort alles für einen Notkaiserschnitt vor. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, also los! Und lassen Sie einen Kollegen holen!"

Augenblicklich wurde der Detektiv von seiner bewusstlosen Frau weggedrängt, er konnte nur zusehen, wie Ran innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf die Operation vorbereitet wurde.

Das, was dann geschah, realisierte Shinichi gar nicht wirklich, da es zu schnell ging. Nur ein paar Minuten später wurde Rans Bauchdecke geöffnet und ein zweites Kind herausgeholt, und Shinichi erkannte, warum eine natürliche Geburt unmöglich gewesen wäre. Die Nabelschnur des Kindes hatte sich gleich zweimal um dessen Hals gewickelt, bei einer Normalgeburt wäre das Kleine ohne Zweifel erstickt. Doch jetzt sah es nicht viel besser aus. Das Kind war blau, es gab keinen Ton von sich und es bewegte sich auch nicht, zudem konnte der Vater keine Atmung ausmachen. Es sah ganz nach einer Totgeburt aus...

Während der eine Arzt mit seiner Gruppe sich um die Mutter kümmerte, tat die zweite Gruppe dasselbe beim Kind. Dieses Mal konnte Shinichi die Nabelschnur nicht durchtrennen, denn um ihn dazu zu holen reichte die Zeit nicht. Doch etwas gewährte der Arzt ihm, als er kurz hochsah und zum Detektiv hinüberblickte.

"Was ist es?", fragte Shinichi gerade so laut, dass der Mediziner es hören konnte.

"Ein Junge", antwortete dieser schlicht. "Beten Sie für ihn, er hat es dringend nötig."

Ein Junge. Schon wieder Zwillinge. Und schon wieder ein Pärchen... Falls er überlebte.

Shinichi stand da und liess alles tatenlos geschehen. Er wusste auch gar nicht, was er hätte tun können oder sollen, weder für seine Frau noch für seine neugeborenen Kinder. Wahrscheinlich stand er eh nur im Weg herum, deswegen beschloss er schweren Herzens, kurz zu den Zwillingen zu gehen und ihnen zu berichten, was passiert war. Sie hatten ein Recht darauf, das zu erfahren, auch wenn es unschöne Informationen waren und es vielleicht nicht der passende Augenblick dafür war. Aber ihnen Bescheid geben musste er.

Als er sich langsam und mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Weg zur kleinen Gruppe machte, wurde er gesehen, kaum tauchte er in ihrem Blickfeld auf.

"Hey, Dad!"

Alle Kinder sprangen auf und eilten ihm entgegen, doch als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sahen, gefror ihnen das Lachen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und erwartete schon das Schlimmste, genau wie seine Geschwister.

"Es gab Komplikationen", antwortete der Familienvater leise und konnte ihnen nicht in die Augen schauen. Die Kinder nahmen es ihm nicht übel, sie hatten jetzt andere Sorgen.

"Wie geht's Mum und dem Baby?"

Shinichi überlegte kurz und beschloss, eine bestimmte Information noch zurückzuhalten. Den anderen Teil beantwortete er jedoch wahrheitsgemäss.

"Ich weiss nicht, wie es ihnen geht."

Ausnahmslos alle starrten ihren Vater an, der sich niedergeschlagen auf einen der Stühle gesetzt hatte.

"Was soll das heissen, du weisst es nicht?"

"Das soll heissen, dass ich es nicht weiss", wiederholte Shinichi und gab dann nur die nötigsten Informationen weiter. Das Ganze verstand Reika nicht, deswegen stauchte sie mit Tränen in den Augen ihren Vater zusammen.

"Was zum Teufel machst du noch hier? Geht zu deiner Frau und deinem Kind, sie brauchen dich jetzt!"

Shinichi Jr. war auf der Seite seiner Schwester.

"Ja, Dad, kümmere dich nicht um uns, wir kommen klar."

Der Familienvater sah hoch.

"Seid ihr sicher?"

"Dad, du bist bei uns geblieben, als Mum notfallmässig ins Krankenhaus musste, also ist es nur gerecht, wenn du jetzt zu ihr gehst. Und auch bei ihr bleibst."

Das war logisch, überlegte der Detektiv sich.

"Ihr habt Recht."

"Dann verschwinde jetzt und komm erst wieder, wenn du gute Nachrichten hast, klar?"

"Ich versuche es. Drückt uns ganz fest die Daumen."

"Machen wir."

Auf dem Weg zurück zu Ran schossen tausende Gedanken durch Shinichis Kopf. Schon wieder hatte es Komplikationen gegeben, aber im Gegensatz zu zehn Jahre früher waren die heutigen bei weitem schwerwiegender. Miyuki und Shunsaku, beide hatten damals überlebt. Aber heute war nicht klar, ob der Jüngste ebenfalls überleben würde...

Als er den Raum, den er erst vorhin verlassen hatte, wieder betrat, herrschte noch grössere Hektik als zuvor. Während Ran scheinbar ausser Gefahr war, wurde der neugeborene Junge reanimiert.

Shinichi packte die Angst, und er wollte sofort zu ihm, doch er wurde zurückgehalten.

"Mein Junge... mein kleiner Junge..."

Jetzt bereute er, dass er bei Ran seinen Willen durchgesetzt und sie sich noch keinen Namen überlegt hatten, denn genau das fehlte jetzt. Ein Name, an dem Shinichi sich festklammern konnte, um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren.

Im Hintergrund hörte er Ran stöhnen, und er drehte sich um. Sie lag jedoch immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da und rührte sich nicht; sie war nach wie vor bewusstlos. Traurig wandte Shinichi sich wieder seinem jüngsten Sohn zu, der immer noch wiederbelebt wurde. Die Bemühungen jedoch fruchteten nicht, der Kleine lag wie tot da. Shinichi musterte den Jungen, und dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er, wenn man sich eine normale Hautfarbe vorstellte, jemand Bestimmtem sehr ähnlich sah. Die nächsten Worte aus seinem Mund waren ganz leise.

"Gibt nicht auf, Kleiner, sei stark. Zum Sterben ist heute der falsche Tag. Lebe für dich. Lebe für uns... Yusaku."

In diesem Moment begann der Kleine zu husten und dann zu schreien. Zwar relativ leise und schwach, aber er weinte, und er begann sich langsam zu bewegen.

Shinichi wusste nicht, ob das ein Zufall war, oder ob höhere Mächte dahintersteckten, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal. Sein Junge hatte die Geburt überstanden, er lebte. Jetzt musste es nur noch so bleiben.

"Shinichi?"

Rans schwache Stimme drang an seine Ohren, und erneut drehte er sich zu ihr um. Seine Frau war wieder bei Bewusstsein, jedoch noch so schwach, dass sie sich nicht bewegte. Sofort eilte er an ihre Seite.

"Ran, wie fühlst du dich?"

"Nicht gut...", murmelte sie erschöpft. "Was ist es?"

"Ein Junge, aber-"

"Ein Junge?", fragte Ran erstaunt nach. "Wirklich?"

"Ja. Es sei denn, in den letzten paar Minuten haben sich die Geschlechtsmerkmale bei Jungen und Mädchen vertauscht."

Ran lächelte schwach, und Shinichi beendete seinen angefangenen Satz. "Aber sein Zustand ist bedenklich."

"Ich will ihn sehen."

"Ran, du musst jetzt-"

"Ich will ihn sehen. Bitte."

Hilfesuchend schaute Shinichi hoch und sah, wie eine Hebamme ein kleines Bündel in den Armen hielt und direkt auf ihn zukam.

"Hier, bitte. Im Moment geht's dem Kleinen gut, aber gleich kommt ein Arzt und überprüft ihn auf Herz und Nieren."

"Okay", murmelte Ran und nahm endlich ihren Sohn in Empfang. Die Gefühle, die sie daraufhin übermannten, konnte Ran nicht in Worte fassen, ihr Blick klebte geradezu am Jungen, dessen Geburtsumstände sie sehr zu ihrem Bedauern nicht mitbekommen hatte.

"Was ist mit unserer Tochter?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin und sah zur Hebamme hoch.

"Sie wird gleich zu Ihnen gebracht, sie müsste jeden Moment da sein."

"In Ordnung. Wie sind eigentlich die Geburtszeiten der beiden?", fragte Shinichi weiter, dieses Mal ohne von seinem Sohn aufzusehen.

"Das Mädchen kam um Punkt zwölf Uhr, der Junge um zwölf Uhr zwölf", antwortete die Hebamme und beugte sich ebenfalls über den Kleinen. "Er ist zwar immer noch etwas blau, aber das wird sich noch ändern. Er sieht jetzt jedenfalls schon ganz süss aus."

Shinichi dachte über das gerade Gesagte nach. Es war ihm viel länger vorgekommen, aber tatsächlich vergingen nur zwölf Minuten zwischen der Geburt des Mädchens und der ihres Bruders. Wie das Zeitgefühl doch verrückt spielen konnte...

"Willst du ihn auch mal halten?", fragte Ran leise und streichelte dem Jungen wieder über die Wange. Shinichi jedoch lehnte ab, obwohl ein Teil von ihm es sehr wohl wollte.

Tatsache war, dass er sich nicht getraute, seinen Sohn anzufassen, geschweige denn ihn hochzuheben. Der Junge sah so zerbrechlich und klein aus, dass der frischgebackene Vater Angst hatte, ihm wehzutun.

Ran seufzte. "Jetzt komm, du machst das schon."

Langsam griff Shinichi nach seinem Sohn und hielt ihn daraufhin doch in den Armen. Der kleine Junge zappelte leicht und griff nach derHand seines Vaters. Seine dünnen, kleinen Fingerchen schlossen sich um Shinichis Daumen.

"Willkommen auf der Erde, Kleiner."

Der Junge lachte, und Shinichi schossen Tränen in die Augen. Das Lächeln eines Kindes war wertvoller als aller Reichtum, besonders wenn es überlebt hatte.

Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen musterte er seinen Jüngsten, und jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Der Neugeborene sah exakt so aus wie sein Grossvater Yusaku. Die dunkelbraunen Wuschelhaare mit dem kleinen Abstand zwischen den Fransen, und die blauen Augen mit denen der Kleine neugierig seinen Vater betrachtete, beseitigten alle anderen Theorien über das Aussehen. Der Junge war kein Mori. Er war ein Kudo. Das jedoch sagte er seiner Frau noch nicht.

Eine Stunde später hatte sich die Aufregung komplett gelegt. Ran, der es nun wieder deutlich besser ging, hatte ein Zimmer ganz für sich alleine bekommen und hielt ihre Kinder, die nun beide gebadet und gewickelt worden waren, in den Armen, während Shinichi am Fenster stand und hinaussah. Im Zimmer herrschte Stille, nur das Atmen der Personen und das kurze Wimmern eines der Kinder war zu hören. Shinichi dachte nach und hielt diese Gelegenheit für die beste. Er wandte sich seiner Frau zu.

"Du weisst, dass du mir noch eine Erklärung schuldest."

Ran sah zu ihm hoch, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern lächelte nur verlegen. "Seit wann wusstest du es?"

Ran räusperte sich und begann dann leise zu sprechen.

"Seit ich notfallmässig ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden musste, an jenem Abend. Weisst du noch?"

"Natürlich weiss ich es noch, wie könnte ich das vergessen?"

"Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich musste einfach wissen, ob mit dem Kind alles in Ordnung war. Dabei liess es sich nicht verhindern, dass ich erfuhr-"

"Dass du erneut Zwillinge unter dem Herzen trägst", beendete Shinichi den Satz auf seine Weise und realisierte erst jetzt, was er da gesagt hatte. Zwillinge...

Seine Frau hatte ihn erfolgreich hinters Licht geführt, und das schon seit Monaten!

"Ich verstehe das nicht, Ran. Du hast mir doch das Ultraschallbild zum Geburtstag geschenkt, da war ein einziges Baby drauf! Und auch der Arzt hat nie in der Mehrzahl gesprochen."

Seine Frau lächelte wieder verlegen.

"Er hat es natürlich gewusst, aber ich habe ihn gebeten, dir nichts zu sagen."

"Warum nicht?"

Jetzt zeigte Ran leichte Anzeichen von Angst vor Shinichi, und die nächsten Worte kamen nur zögerlich über ihre Lippen.

"Du wärst wahrscheinlich ausgerastet, hättest du es vorher erfahren. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, bitte."

Shinichi war vollkommen überrascht über diese Worte.

"Aber Ran, warum hätte ich das tun sollen?"

"Du warst ja am Anfang nicht begeistert, noch mal Vater zu werden, und deshalb dachte ich, weil es ja wieder zwei Babys sind, dass du... ich meine..."

"Ran, du solltest mich doch inzwischen kennen. Vergiss es einfach, okay? Es ist Vergangenheit, also bitte."

"Ich sehe aber, dass du doch etwas sauer bist", begann Ran und traf voll ins Schwarze. Shinichi ächzte.

"Ich bin wirklich wütend, aber nicht auf dich. Sondern auf mich."

Ran machte grosse Augen.

"Auf dich? Warum?"

"Ich bin als Detektiv eine völlige Niete. Wenn ich nicht mal meine eigene Frau durchschauen kann, wie soll ich das denn bei wildfremden Leuten schaffen? Ich hätte mehrere Monate Zeit gehabt, rauszufinden, dass es wieder Zwillinge sind, aber nein, ich habe versagt."

"Ach Shinichi, jetzt beruhig dich doch wieder und nimm es nicht persönlich", versuchte Ran ihn zu trösten. "Als Detektiv bist du Weltklasse, nach wie vor, und was deine Familie angeht... Nun ja, da warst du schon immer etwas blind. Mach dir nichts draus, ich liebe dich so, wie du bist. Und die Kinder ebenso."

Ihr Ehemann erwiderte nichts, und Ran beschloss, seine unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten.

"Beim Ultraschallbild, das ich dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe, da... Nun ja, das war ein echter Schnappschuss. Manchmal kann ein Zwilling sich gut verstecken, und das hat einer von ihnen damals auch getan. Ich weiss zwar nicht, wie er oder sie es angestellt hat, aber so war es. Am Bild selbst ist nichts verändert worden, glaub mir."

Shinichi erwiderte wieder nichts, und Ran, der schon lange ein bestimmtes Thema auf der Zunge brannte, hielt es für die beste Gelegenheit, es jetzt endlich anzusprechen.

"Also, Shinichi, die Kinder sind da. Hast du eine Idee, welche Namen wir ihnen geben sollen?", fragte sie und setzte sich so gut sie konnte etwas auf.

"Nun ja", begann Shinichi und räusperte sich.

"Du hast also nicht drüber nachgedacht, nicht wahr?", stellte Ran fest und seufzte. "Genau deswegen wollte ich auch die Namen wählen, bevor die Kleinen da sind."

Shinichi schwenkte die weisse Flagge.

"Schon gut, du hast ja Recht."

"Also, deine Vorschläge. Ich höre?"

Langsam setzte Shinichi sich auf das Bett und streichelte seinem Sohn sanft über die Wange. Er dachte nach. Es gab einen Mann in seinem Leben, der ihm sehr viel bedeutete. Dem er alles zu verdanken hatte. Und der ihm alles ermöglicht hatte. Der ihm schon das Leben gerettet hatte, sogar mehrmals. Dieser Mann war sein Vater Yusaku. Das sagte er jedoch nicht, sondern begann anders.

"Vorhin, als es sehr schlecht um den Kleinen stand, ist mir aufgefallen, dass er jemandem sehr ähnlich sieht."

"Und wem?", fragte Ran sofort, doch Shinichi hob die Hand als Zeichen, dass er noch nicht fertig war.

"Ich habe ihn daliegen sehen, Ran, er war leblos und es sah aus, als würde er es nicht schaffen. Ich stand da und nannte leise den Namen der Person, der er ähnlich sieht. Ich weiss nicht, warum ich das getan habe, aber..."

Shinichi sah Ran direkt in die Augen. "Ich habe ihn Yusaku genannt, und genau in diesem Augenblick hatte er zu schreien begonnen. Es sah aus, als hätte er nur auf einen Namengewartet, um mit dem Leben anzufangen. Ich weiss, das hört sich merkwürdig an, aber..."

Shinichi sprach nicht weiter, und Ran senkte den Blick auf ihren jüngsten Sohn.

"Yusaku", murmelte sie, und jetzt fiel es ihr auch auf. "Er sieht wirklich aus wie dein Vater, diese Ähnlichkeit ist auffallend. Yusaku..."

Der Junge, der bis jetzt nicht geschlafen, aber auch nicht geweint hatte, grinste seine Mutter an, und Ran lächelte.

"Okay, dieses Lachen hat mich überzeugt. Yusaku Kudo Junior."

Shinichi nickte glücklich. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ran gleich mit seinem ersten Vorschlag einverstanden sein würde, geschweige denn, dass der Name sogar dem Jungen zu gefallen schien.

"Und was ist mit unserer kleinen Maus? Sie braucht auch noch einen Namen."

"Ja", murmelte Ran und schaute daraufhin ihre neugeborene Tochter an. "Wenn wir den Jungen nach deinem Vater benannt haben, sollen wir sie dann nach meiner Mutter nennen? Wie wäre es mit Eri?"

"Eri Kudo?"

Shinichi war nicht begeistert. "Das passt irgendwie nicht. Oder was meinst du?", fügte er an seine Tochter gewandt hinzu.

Das Mädchen schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der hiess: 'Wie bitte? Überleg dir sofort etwas anderes.'

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie später mit diesem Namen einverstanden sein wird."

"Warum nicht?"

Auf diese Frage von Ran konnte Shinichi keine Antwort geben, und sie seufzte. "Na gut, dann eben nicht. Ich finde es zwar schade, aber wenn du nicht willst..."

Sie verstummte wieder und dachte nach, ebenso Shinichi.

"Ran", murmelte er kurz daraufhin.

"Was?"

Shinichi winkte sofort ab.

"Nein, ich meinte nicht dich, sondern... Wie wäre es mit dem Namen Ran?"

"Sie soll wie ich heissen?", fragte seine Frau perplex.

"Warum nicht? Unser Ältester heisst wie ich, und unsere Jüngste würde deinen Namen tragen. Das passt doch irgendwie, oder nicht?"

Doch Ran war nicht einverstanden.

"Nein, ich möchte das nicht. Es gibt jetzt schon genug Verwechslungen bei dir und unserem Shinichi, und dasselbe bei unserer Tochter machen... Nein. Tut mir leid, aber nein danke."

Shinichi liess die Schultern hängen.

"Wirklich nicht?"

"Nein, wirklich nicht."

"Aber einen Namen muss sie trotzdem haben."

"Und den bekommt sie auch", erwiderte Ran und nannte dann ihren heimlichen Favoriten. "Also, was hältst du von... Yukiko?"

"Wie meine Mutter?"

Shinichi schluckte trocken. "Das war jetzt eine rhetorische Frage, oder?"

"Findest du den Namen etwa nicht schön? Er würde doch gut passen, Yusaku und Yukiko, also warum...?"

Ran verstummte und sah hoch. "Du bist nicht einverstanden, das sehe ich."

Shinichi hüstelte.

"Es ist nicht so, dass ich den Namen nicht schön finde, aber eine Yukiko in der Familie reicht mir, um ehrlich zu sein."

Noch ehrlicher konnte Shinichi in diesem Fall wirklich nicht sein, das erkannte Ran sofort. Einerseits akzeptierte sie diese Einstellung, andererseits aber auch nicht. Langsam wurde es schwierig.

"Na gut, hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Shinichi seufzte und dachte nach.

"Wenn du Yukiko so schön findest, ich aber nicht dauernd an meine Mutter erinnert werden will... wie wäre es dann mit einem ganz ähnlichen Namen? Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit Yuriko?"

Ran sah wieder auf ihre Tochter hinunter.

"Eine kleine Lilie. Ich mag diese Blumen, und sie sind sogar Mutters Lieblingsblumen..."

Shinichi war begeistert.

"Das klingt doch gut! Also, was hältst du davon?"

"Yuriko Kudo", murmelte Ran nachdenklich. "Das klingt wirklich gut."

Wieder sah sie zum Mädchen hinunter, das dieses Mal zufrieden lachte. "Und auch dein Lachen hat mich überzeugt. Du kannst einen wirklich um den Finger wickeln, weisst du das, kleine Yuriko?"

Die Neugeborene gluckste, und Shinichi lächelte zufrieden. Mission Namensgebung war abgeschlossen.

"Oha, hast du Hunger?", murmelte Ran kurze Zeit später und hatte Mühe, die strampelnde und weinende Yuriko zu halten.

"Komm mal her, kleiner Mann", sagte Shinichi und griff, inzwischen selbstsicherer, nach seinem jüngsten Sohn, damit Ran in Ruhe ihren mütterlichen Pflichten nachkommen konnte.

Während sie ihre Tochter stillte, lag Yusaku Jr. in den Armen seines Vaters und schlief. Shinichi spürte den Herzschlag des Kindes und war überglücklich, dass der Kleine es trotz der tödlichen Umstände geschafft und überlebt hatte. Ein Kaiserschnitt war zwar immer ein Risiko, doch dieses Mal hatte es dem Kind das Leben gerettet.

Jetzt betrachtete er das Gesichtchen und dachte über den Namen nach.

Eigentlich, so überlegte er, war der Name Yusaku die einzig logische Wahl gewesen. Sein erster Sohn hiess wie er, und seinen zweiten hatte er nach dem Vater seines Vaters benannt. Somit hatte er ihn zum glücklichsten Grossvater der ganzen Welt gemacht.

Seine ersten beiden Söhne wurden nach dem Vater und Urgrossvater benannt, also hatte nur noch der Grossvater gefehlt. Doch nun trug sein dritter Sohn diesen Namen.

Shinichi war mit den Namen seiner Kinder höchst zufrieden, aber über etwas anderes war er auch noch glücklich. Shinichi begann den kleinen Yusaku anzugrinsen, während Ran noch immer ihre Tochter stillte.

"Du weisst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin", sagte er zu seinem Sohn. "Du bist einigermassen gesund, du lebst, du bist ein Kudo... Und du bist kein Kogoro und siehst auch nicht so aus."

Ran, die die Worte natürlich gehört hatte, sah hoch und seufzte.

"Du wieder mit diesem Thema."

Shinichi wandte sich ihr zu.

"Was denn? Die wichtigsten Sachen bei einem Neugeborenen, und ich rede jetzt von meinem Sohn, sind doch folgende: Lebend, gesund, und ein typisches Kudo-Aussehen. Auch von der Zeit her passt es gut."

"Von der Zeit?", fragte Ran verständnislos und war gespannt auf Shinichis Erklärung.

"Ja. Dreimal Zwillinge an drei verschiedenen Monaten, Juli, Januar und Juni. Fällt dir was auf?"

"Alle haben den gleichen Anfangsbuchstaben", sagte Ran nach kurzem Überlegen. "Aber die Tage sind nicht gleich."

"Ja, da tanzen die Jüngsten aus der Reihe, aber..."

"Aber es gibt nun mal keinen 31. Juni."

"Dafür einen Sechsten", erwiderte Shinichi grinsend. "Der sechste Tag im sechsten Monat des Jahres für die Kinder Nummer fünf und sechs. Dazu sind sie noch Zwillinge im Sterneichen Zwillinge. Das passt wie die Faust aufs Auge!"

"Oh ja. Aber um auf das Aussehen zurückzukommen...", begann Ran und grinste nun ihrerseits. "Es scheint, als hätten die Mori-Gene doch noch einen kleinen Teilsieg errungen."

"Was?", fragte Shinichi und schnappte mühsam nach Luft. "Aber Yusaku sieht doch eindeutig aus wie-"

"Ich rede nicht von Yusaku, sondern von Yuriko."

"Hä?"

Shinichi verstand nicht, und Ran versuchte es ihm zu erklären.

"Es ist mir erst jetzt aufgefallen, aber sieh sie dir doch mal etwas genauer an."

Shinichi trat näher und musterte seine jüngste Tochter. Sie hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit Ran, ebenso keine mit Yukiko. In diesem Moment drehte Yuriko den Kopf und blickte ihren Vater mit weit geöffneten Augen an.

"Diese Augen... Das sind Eris!"

Ran nickte glücklich und auch Shinichi konnte lächeln, als er es realisierte. "Pech gehabt, Ran, aber Yuriko ist keine Mori. Sie ist eine Kisaki."

"Aber Reika ist eine Mori, das musst du zugeben. Sie sieht aus wie ich, als ich in ihrem Alter war, das kannst du nicht abstreiten. Ich war eine Mori, und Reika ist es auch."

"Dann haben wir also eine Mori, eine Fujimine und eine Kisaki."

"Und einen ganzen Haufen Kudos", vervollständigte Ran die Aufzählung, und Shinichi spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst.

"Das klang jetzt nicht gerade nett."

"Ich meinte es doch nicht so", sagte Ran und beendete somit dieses Thema.

Im Moment war sowohl ihr Zustand wie auch derjenige des Jungen stabil, trotzdem kam immer wieder ihr Arzt vorbei, um es zu überprüfen. Zur Sicherheit, wie er erklärte, denn die Tatsache, dass Ran bei der Geburt fast verblutet war, durfte nicht vergessen werden. Zudem erhielt die Familienmutter eine Diagnose, die sie, obwohl es sie eigentlich nicht mehr betraf, doch ins Grübeln brachte. Der Arzt erklärte ihr, dass sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen durfte, wenn sie nicht sterben wollte. Es war die gleiche Diagnose, die auch schon Shinichis Mutter Yukiko erhalten hatte, nachdem sie ihm das Leben geschenkt hatte. Shinichi hatte sich sehr schnell damit abgefunden, aber...

"Das müssen wir den Kindern sagen, sonst kommen sie noch auf blöde Gedanken. Die Kinder? Die Kinder!"

Shinichi und Ran schauten sich erschrocken an. Sie hatten die älteren Zwillinge komplett vergessen! Wie würden sie wohl reagieren, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie nicht ein, sondern zwei Geschwisterchen bekommen hatten?

"Wenn es gewünscht wird, kann ich sie holen", sagte der Arzt und lächelte. Shinichi nahm das Angebot dankend an.

"Einverstanden, aber kein Wort, dass es Zwillinge sind, okay? Wir möchten es ihnen selber sagen."

"Natürlich, das ist kein Problem."

Daraufhin verschwand der Mediziner, und Shinichi atmete tief durch. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er völlig verschwitzt hatte, den Teenagern Bescheid zu sagen, und er hoffte, dass sie es ihm verzeihen würden. Früher oder später.

Keine fünf Minuten später betraten Shinichi Jr., Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku das Zimmer und eilten sofort zu ihrer Mutter. Ihrem Vater, der am Fenster stand und ihnen den Rücken zukehrte, würdigten sie keines Blickes.

"Hallo Mum! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Wie geht's dir?"

"Ach, ist das Kleine süss! Was ist es denn?"

"Ja, Mum, was ist es?"

Ran konnte die Flut an Fragen gar nicht aufhalten, trotzdem versuchte sie, jede einzelne zu beantworten, so gut sie konnte. Angefangen beim Geschlecht des Kindes.

"Es ist ein Mädchen."

Shinichi Jr. und Shunsaku waren enttäuscht und drückten dieses Gefühl lautstark aus.

"Dad, wie konntest du nur?"

Reika und Miyuki jedoch begannen zu jubeln.

"Ja, ein Mädchen, toll! Gut gemacht ihr zwei! Jetzt haben die Frauen endlich die Herrschaft in der Familie übernommen. Ätschibätsch!"

"Seid ihr sicher?"

Shinichis Frage liess alle vier erstarren. Sie drehten sich zu ihrem Vater um, der ihnen nach wie vor den Rücken zukehrte, und fragten nach.

"Warum meinst du?"

"Weil ich immer noch das Familienoberhaupt bin, und als solches bestimme ich, was läuft."

"Ja, ja", sagte Reika grinsend und ahnte nicht, was noch kommen sollte.

"Ausserdem", sprach der Detektiv weiter und drehte sich endlich mit dem zweiten Kind in den Armen um. "Ihr solltet ihn hier nicht vergessen."

"Ah!"

Reika drehte sich fassungslos zu ihrer Mutter um, die nur lächelte.

"Es sind Zwillinge? Schon wieder Zwillinge?"

"Habt ihr etwas dagegen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht!", regte Shunsaku sich künstlich auf. "Es ist nur... auf dem Ultraschallbild war doch nur ein Baby zu sehen..."

Daraufhin erklärte Ran wie schon ihrem Mann zuvor, wie es sich damals abgespielt hatte, bevor Shinichi sie unterbrach.

"Er kam, sah und schrie. Aber wir behalten ihn trotzdem."

Miyuki kam auf die Worte ihres Vaters zurück.

"Cooler Spruch. Aber auch wenn es rein vom Geschlecht her wieder ausgeglichen ist, die Herrschaft in unserem Haus haben trotzdem wir Frauen."

"Wieso das?", fragte Shinichi Jr. seine Schwester.

"Na, Mum ist auch noch da, und sie kann genauso hart durchgreifen wie Dad. Meistens ist sie sogar konsequenter als er."

"Na, das fasse ich jetzt mal als Beleidigung auf", sagte Shinichi und ging auf die Gruppe um Rans Bett zu.

Kaum hatte der frischgebackene Nochmal-Vater auf dem Stuhl Platz genommen, scharten die Kinder sich um ihn.

"Der ist so süss!"

"Ja, er ist voll cool", pflichtete Shinichi Jr. seiner Schwester bei. "Aber eigentlich ist er ja ein Unfall, genau wie wir."

"Shinichi, hör endlich auf damit."

"Aber es stimmt, denn Zwillinge sind eigentlich Unfälle der Fortpflanzung. Jetzt schon zum dritten Mal, woho!"

"Dad, ich glaube, du hast jedes Mal etwas falsch gemacht", sagte Miyuki und grinste, und Shinichi regte sich auf.

"Warum ich?"

"Na, weil du der Mann bist", antwortete Reika und grinste ebenfalls. "Frauen sind vollkommene Wesen, wie wir alle wissen. Wir machen nicht solche Fehler."

Ihre beiden Brüder grummelten.

"Wenn es wirklich so wäre, würde die Welt nur aus Frauen bestehen. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung."

Die Frauen im Zimmer lachten, ohne Ausnahme.

"Wow, sie hat gelacht!", rief Reika und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre neugeborene Schwester zurück. "So klein und schon so süss, das ist wirklich unglaublich", fügte sie hinzu und streichelte ihrer Schwester vorsichtig über die Wange. "Habt ihr euch eigentlich schon entschieden, wie sie heissen sollen?"

"Ja, haben wir", antwortete Shinichi und nannte die Namen. "Gefallen sie euch?"

Shinichi Jr. grinste.

"Na ja, wir hätten es zwar besser gefunden, wenn ihr sie Iron Man und Elektra genannt hättet, aber Yuriko und Yusaku gehen auch."

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue.

"Aber sonst geht's dir gut?"

Sein Sohn grinste.

"Ja, bestens, danke der Nachfrage!"

Miyuki, die seit der Nennung der Namen ungewöhnlich still geworden war, rannte ohne ein Wort der Erklärung aus dem Zimmer. Weder ihre Geschwister noch ihre Eltern konnten sich ihr Verhalten erklären, weswegen Shinichi kurzerhand seinen jüngsten Sohn Ran übergab und seiner zweiten Tochter hinterher eilte.

"Miyuki, warte! Jetzt warte doch!"

Die Zehnjährige blieb stehen, dann rutschte sie an der Wand entlang zu Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie begann zu schluchzen. "Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte Shinichi und kniete sich vor sie hin, als er sie eingeholt hatte. "Stimmt etwas mit den Namen nicht?"

"Nein, das heisst ja...", schniefte Miyuki und liess nicht zu, dass ihr Vater sie in den Arm nahm.

"Was hast du? Freust du dich denn nicht über deine kleinen Geschwister?"

"Das ist es nicht, Dad."

"Was dann?"

"Ich...", begann Miyuki traurig, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und sprach weiter. "Ich fühle mich ausgeschlossen."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Shinichi nicht gerechnet, und er wusste nichts anderes zu tun, als nach dem Grund zu fragen.

"Warum denn? Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir dich jetzt weniger lieben als die zwei Kleinen. Ich verstehe also nicht, was-"

"Du hast wunderschöne Blumen um dich, Dad", erklärte Miyuki, und ihre Stimme begann wieder zu zittern. "Aber ich bin nur der hässliche dreckige Schnee."

Jetzt verstand Shinichi den versteckten Hinweis, und er versuchte, seine Tochter wieder aufzumuntern.

"Ganz im Gegenteil. Ohne dich sind sie noch lange nicht so schön, denn du verleihst ihnen die schönste Farbe, die es gibt. Stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel, das bekommt dir nicht. Ausserdem bist du doch nicht die einzige, deine Grossmutter Yukiko ist auch eine Schneeprinzessin. Dein Name ist wunderschön, und du bist es auch."

"Aber Weiss ist keine Farbe."

"Für mich schon."

Miyuki dachte nach.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht."

"Komm und begrüss deine Geschwister. Du bist die erste, die sie auf dem Arm halten darf, vielleicht hilft dir das ja."

"Aber inzwischen haben doch schon die anderen-"

"Nein, haben sie nicht. Deine Mutter und ich haben das so geplant, also mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Ehrlich?"

"Ich gebe dir mein Wort. Also komm."

"Na gut."

"Hey, Schwesterherz, sieh dir mal den Kleinen genauer an!"

Kaum hatte Miyuki das Zimmer wieder betreten, packte Shunsaku sie schon am Arm und zog sie zu ihrem kleinen Bruder.

"Was ist denn?"

"Sieh ihn dir ganz genau an! Er sieht aus wie ich!"

"Das stimmt, er sieht wirklich aus wie du, Shunsaku!", sagte Reika und konnte die Augen nicht mehr von ihrem jüngsten Bruder lassen. Dass ihr das vorhin nicht schon aufgefallen war, ärgerte sie, doch die Zeit zurückdrehen konnte es nicht.

Miyuki währenddessen betrachtete den kleinen Jungen, und sie konnte nicht widersprechen. Yusaku Jr. sah wirklich aus wie ihr gleichaltriger Bruder, der wiederum ihrem Grossvater ähnlich sah. Es war also klar, von wem sie alle abstammten.

"Ich weiss jetzt, warum er so heisst."

"Willst du ihn mal halten?", fragte Ran, und Miyuki wechselte einen Blick mit ihrem Vater, der nur zurücklächelte.

"Klar!"

Genau wie ihr Vater gesagt hatte war sie die erste, die eines der Kinder auf dem Arm halten konnte, und sie freute sich sehr darüber.

"Dad? Du hast mal gesagt, dass du uns erzählen würdest, warum wir so heissen, wie wir heissen."

"Haben wir das nicht schon getan?", stellte Shinichi die Gegenfrage und wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Frau.

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste", erwiderte Miyuki. "Also?"

Ran räusperte sich und übernahm die Erklärung.

"Um es kurz zu machen: Ihr drei, also Shinichi, Shunsaku und der kleine Yusaku, ihr seid nach den drei Männern benannt, denen ich mein Leben und mein Glück zu verdanken habe. Euren Urgrossvater Shunsaku, euren Grossvater Yusaku, und eurem VaterShinichi."

Er pflichtete ihr bei.

"Grossvater Shunsaku wäre stolz auf euch, da bin ich mir sicher."

Ran senkte den Kopf und begann zu schniefen. Als sie wieder hochsah, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann mein Glück noch gar nicht fassen. So eine wunderbare Familie... Denn Kinder zu kriegen war zwar das Anstrengendste, was ich je erlebt habe, aber es hat sich unglaublich gelohnt. Wenn ich mir euch so ansehe..."

Alle vier Kudo-Kinder wurden rot und erwiderten nichts. Shinichi begann Ran leidenschaftlich zu küssen, und sein ältester Sohn grinste erneut.

"Sollen wir euch wieder ein Wochenende in den Bergen spendieren?"

Sofort lösten die Erwachsenen sich und schauten ihn an. Shinichis Stimme war ernst.

"Nein, auf keinen Fall. Erstens: Ihr habt zwar reserviert, aber bezahlt habe ich. Zweitens: Unsere Familienplanung ist abgeschlossen. Und drittens: Wir wollen unser Glück nicht überstrapazieren, denn bei einem weiteren Mal wird es nicht so gut ausgehen wie heute."

"Aber warum-?"

Shinichi wurde noch ernster.

"Hört zu, das ist jetzt ganz wichtig. Eure Mutter ist bei der Geburt des Jungen fast gestorben, und der Kleine ebenfalls. Zudem haben wir die Information bekommen, dass Ran definitiv sterben wird, sollte es erneut zu einer Schwangerschaft kommen. Die Familienplanung ist definitiv abgeschlossen, habt ihr das verstanden?"

"Ja."

Ran fügte noch ein paar Worte hinzu.

"Die Schwangerschaften von euch waren nicht so riskant, es ging alles gut. Bis auf die Geburt von euch beiden, Miyuki und Shunsaku."

"Meine Geburt war übrigens auch alles andere als schön", erklärte Shinichi weiter, und seine Kinder schauten ihn erschrocken an.

"Warum, was ist passiert?", fragte Reika atemlos, und Shinichi seufzte.

"Ich wäre beinahe eine Totgeburt gewesen. Ich wollte zuerst einfach nicht leben, aber... Ich habe es dann doch noch geschafft. Genau wie der Kleine hier."

"Das ist hart", murmelte Shinichi Jr. und wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Bruder. "Dabei dachte ich immer, solche Sachen können nicht schiefgehen."

"Alles im Leben kann schiefgehen, und wir müssen froh sein, wenn es nicht immer nach Murphys Gesetz geht."

"Eine Frage zu unseren Namen habe ich aber noch, Dad", sagte Shinichi Jr. daraufhin und sah ihn direkt an. "Warum wurde ich nach dir benannt, und nicht nach unserem Urgrossvater? Ich bin ja schliesslich der älteste."

Shinichis Antwort fiel kurz aus.

"Weil Ran deinen Namen ausgesucht hatte, und nicht ich."

"Mum hat ihn ausgesucht?", fragte Reika verständnislos. "Warum?"

"Haben wir euch das wirklich noch nicht erzählt?"

"Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern", erwiderte Shinichi Jr., und seine Schwestern pflichteten ihm bei.

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Shunsaku.

"Na gut", begann Shinichi und sah kurz auf seine Tochter hinunter.

"Es war damals eine Abmachung zwischen eurer Mutter und mir. Ran suchte sich den Namen für einen Sohn aus, ich den Namen für eine Tochter. Wir wussten ja nicht, dass ihr Zwillinge seid und wir beide Namen brauchen würden."

"Und deswegen der Name Shinichi?"

Sein Vater holte tief Luft.

"Ja, und zwar weil eure Mutter wollte, dass es noch einen Shinichi Kudo in der Familie gibt. Für den Fall, dass ich frühzeitig sterben sollte, versteht ihr?"

"Sie wollte noch einen Shinichi haben, wenn du... nicht mehr da bist?"

Der Detektiv nickte und schaute seine Frau an.

"So ist es."

Nun meldete sich Shunsaku zu Wort.

"Und bei uns war es... wie?"

"Bei euch habe ich den Namen für einen Jungen ausgesucht, und Ran für ein Mädchen. Am Anfang wusste ich keinen, bis mir mein Grossvater einfiel. Damit war es sonnenklar, welchen Namen du tragen solltest."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, während die beiden Mädchen nachdachten.

"Und was ist mit uns?", fragte Miyuki daraufhin, die dieselbe Idee wie Reika hatte. "Shinichi heisst wie du, Shunsaku wie unser Urgrossvater, Yusaku wie unser Grossvater. Was ist mit uns Mädchen? Warum wurde Reika nicht nach Mum benannt? Oder ich. Heisse ich gleich wie unsere Urgrossmutter?"

"Nein, so ist es nicht", antwortete Ran und seufzte. "Bei euch Mädchen haben wir eigentlich nur die Namen genommen, die uns am besten gefallen haben. Um es mal grob auszudrücken."

Shinichi war aufgefallen, dass das Sprechen seine Frau mehr und mehr anstrengte. "Ich glaube, darüber reden wir ein anderes Mal, du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen", fügte er mit ernster Stimme hinzu.

"Okay, aber eines will ich noch loswerden", sagte Reika mit bestimmter Stimme.

"Und was?"

"Weibliche Namen mit drei Silben und "-ko" am Schluss sind aus der Mode."

"Echt?"

Miyuki war überrascht, im Gegensatz zu ihren Eltern.

"Und wenn schon, uns gefällt der Name. Und er bleibt."

"Dad?"

Shinichi Jr. schaute zu ihm hoch und schluckte. "Ich will ja nicht der Spielverderber sein oder mutwillig das Thema wechseln, aber können wir uns vielleicht etwas zu Essen holen? Ich verhungere gleich."

Ran schaute auf die Uhr.

"Oh je, es ist ja schon mitten am Nachmittag, und ihr hattet noch kein Mittagessen!"

"Um welche Zeit wurden die Kleinen denn geboren?", fragte Shunsaku, der die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packte. Shinichi begann zu sprechen.

"Yuriko um Punkt zwölf Uhr-"

"Dann wollte sie wohl das Mittagessen nicht verpassen", unterbrach Shinichi Jr. seinen Vater und grinste.

"Wenn du meinst", seufzte er. "Am besten essen wir in der Krankenhaus-Cafeteria, dann sind wir in der Nähe. In Ordnung, Ran?"

"Ist gut. Lasst es euch schmecken."

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung sass die Familie in der Cafeteria. Die Kinder verschlangen das Essen geradezu, und Shinichi liess es sich ebenfalls schmecken. Durch die ganze Aufregung und die neue Situation hatte er seinen Hunger vollkommen verdrängt, aber jetzt ging das nicht mehr länger. Jetzt genoss er erst mal das neue Glück zusammen mit seinen ersten vier Kindern.

Hätte Shinichi gewusst, dass noch nicht alle Probleme und Sorgen der Vergangenheit angehörten und es in den nächsten Tagen noch schlimmer kommen sollte, hätte er das Essen ganz sicher nicht geniessen können.

Bereits am nächsten Morgen, als Shinichi seine Frau und seine neu geborenen Kinder wieder besuchte, erhielt er die erste schlechte Nachricht. Der Zustand seines jüngsten Sprösslings hatte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit so stark verschlechtert, dass die Ärzte ihn zur Sicherheit in einen Inkubator verlegten. Die Momente, in denen er ihn doch noch jeweils kurz auf den Armen tragen konnte, wurden immer seltener, und bei einem dieser Momente entdeckte er ein kleines Muttermal auf seiner linken Schulter, was ihn an das von Shunsaku erinnerte. Er gab jedoch nicht viel drum, da ein Muttermal schliesslich nichts Ungewöhnliches war.

Vier Tage später war die sorgenvolle Zeit vorbei, Yusaku Jr. konnte den Inkubator verlassen und wieder mit seiner Schwester ein Kinderbettchen teilen.

Shinichi dachte schon, dass es jetzt endlich bergauf gehen würde, doch das, was nur vierundzwanzig Stunden später geschah, sollte ihn fast ernsthaft verzweifeln lassen.

Seit der Geburt der Zwillinge waren sechs Tage vergangen, in denen sich Yuriko prächtig entwickelt hatte. Ihr Bruder jedoch legte nichts an Körpergrösse und kaum etwas an Körpergewicht zu, er sah aus, als wäre er gerade erst vor ein paar Stunden geboren worden. Diese Tatsache beunruhigte Ran zwar etwas, doch mit den Worten des Arztes, dass sich das noch ändern würde, konnte sie leben und sich schon mit dem Gedanken auseinander setzen, bald nach Hause zurückkehren zu können. Dieser Gedanke beflügelte sie geradezu, weswegen sie dem Tag X schon sehr entgegenfieberte.

Mit Shinichi, der heute etwa eine Stunde vor den schulpflichtigen Kindern vorbeikommen wollte, wollte sie diese Sache besprechen, doch soweit kam es gar nicht.

Als der Detektiv und sechsfache Vater pünktlich um drei Uhr nachmittags Rans Zimmer betrat, spürte er sofort, dass etwas passiert war. Ran war in Tränen aufgelöst, und voller Panik eilte sie im Zimmer umher. Ihre sechs Tage alte Tochter hielt sie fest im Arm, und es schien, als würde sie sie nie wieder loslassen wollen. Sofort schrillten seine Alarmglocken.

"Ran, was ist denn-?"

"Yusaku", stammelte sie nur, durchquerte anschliessend wieder das Zimmer und liess sich dann zusammen mit dem Baby auf das Bett fallen.

"Was ist mit ihm?"

Shinichi griff nach seiner Tochter und wollte sie auf den Arm nehmen, doch Ran blockte sofort ab. Erfreut war Shinichi zwar nicht darüber, immerhin war es auch seine Tochter, aber er wollte jetzt nicht mit Ran streiten. In diesem Moment war er echt froh darüber, dass es Zwillinge waren, denn das brachte einen unschlagbaren Vorteil mit sich: Es waren zwei Kinder. Eins für die Mutter, eins für den Vater. Doch als Shinichi seinen jüngsten Sohn aus dem Bettchen holen wollte, war er nicht da.

"Ran, wo ist Yusaku?"

Ihre Lippen zitterten, dann brach sie in Tränen aus. Eine Antwort gab sie noch nicht, was den Detektiv noch mehr beunruhigte. "Ran, wo ist unser Sohn?"

"Shinichi, es tut mir so leid. Ich war doch nur kurz auf der Toilette..."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Als ich wieder zurückkam, war er weg. Ich habe beide im Bettchen liegen lassen, damit sie in Ruhe weiterschlafen konnten, doch als ich zurückkam..."

"War nur noch Yuriko da?"

Ran nickte und schluchzte wieder. Sie drückte ihre Tochter noch etwas fester an sich, jedoch ohne ihr wehzutun, und wünschte sich, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war. Doch das war es nicht.

Trotz seiner neu entfachten Angst konnte Shinichi noch vernünftig denken.

Am gefürchteten plötzlichen Kindstod war sein Sohn nicht gestorben, diesen Schluss liessen Rans Worte nicht zu. Aber wenn es das nicht war, und Yusaku trotzdem spurlos verschwunden war, konnte das nur eins bedeuten.

Der kleine Yusaku Kudo Jr. war einem Verbrechen zum Opfer gefallen. Er wurde entführt.

Shinichi wusste, er musste jetzt schnell sein, wenn er seinen Sohn nicht für immer verlieren wollte. Doch die Zeit lief gnadenlos gegen ihn...

**Kapitel 9: Die Wege des Lebens**

Es gab keinen grösseren Schicksalsschlag, als das eigene Kind zu verlieren. Und nicht zu wissen, wo es war.

Shinichi fühlte sich ohnmächtig und furchtbar schlecht. Warum war er nicht schon etwas früher ins Krankenhaus gegangen? Yusaku Jr. war noch nicht lange verschwunden, so wie Ran es gesagt hatte, womöglich hätte er die Entführung sogar verhindern können. Der Junge war noch nicht lange fort...

"Hallo Mum, hallo Dad!"

Ihre vier Kinder betraten freudestrahlend das Zimmer, doch als sie sahen, dass ihre Eltern sich nicht über ihr Erscheinen freuten, fragten sie sofort nach. Nach nur einer Minute waren sie im Bilde. Und geschockt.

"Das kann nicht wahr sein, oder?", fragte Reika fassungslos. "Er ist einfach so weg?"

Ran nickte mit Tränen in den Augen und brachte es nicht übers Herz, Miyuki und Shunsaku zu trösten.

"Dann suchen wir ihn!", schlug Shinichi Jr. sogleich vor, doch sein Vater bremste ihn aus.

"Das ist viel leichter gesagt als getan", sagte er, ehe er sich wieder seiner Frau zuwandte. "Ran, weiss das Personal eigentlich, dass Yusaku weg ist?"

"Ja, natürlich", schluchzte sie und drückte Yuriko noch etwas fester an sich. "Ich hab auch die Polizei rufen lassen, sie müsste gleich hier sein."

"Okay, dann machen wir es folgendermassen. Du bleibst hier und passt auf Yuriko auf, und ich gehe runter und helfe der Polizei. Vielleicht finde ich etwas über den Verbleib unseres Sohnes heraus."

"Ich komme mit!", sagte Shunsaku sofort und sprang auf, doch sein Vater war damit nicht einverstanden.

"Kommt nicht in Frage, du bleibst hier."

"Nein, ich komme mit dir, vielleicht kann ich dir von Nutzen sein!"

Shinichi atmete gepresst aus, dann überlegte er es sich anders.

"Na gut, von mir aus. Aber wehe, du benimmst dich nicht."

Shunsakus älterer Bruder sprang ebenfalls auf.

"Ich komme auch mit!"

Während Reika und Miyuki es für besser hielten, bei ihrer Mutter zu bleiben, folgte Shinichi Jr. seinem Vater und seinem Bruder runter in die Eingangshalle, in der es ungewöhnlich voll war. Der Detektiv, der die Ahnung und Hoffnung hatte, dass sein Sohn sich noch im Gebäude befand, erteilte seinen Söhnen den Auftrag, durch die Menge zu gehen und die Augen offen zu halten. Vielleicht entdeckten sie etwas, was ihnen weiterhalf.

Wie es ihnen gesagt wurde, so taten sie es auch. Ihre Suche jedoch war erfolglos, doch ihrem Vater, der dasselbe tat wie sie, war das Glück schon eher hold. Schnell hatte er die Anwesenden in zwei Gruppen unterteilt und ging durch jene, die einer genaueren Prüfung bedurften. Dabei konzentrierte er sich auf die diversen Tragtaschen oder Kinderwagen, von denen es gleich mehrere hatte, und hoffte trotz der verschwindenden Wahrscheinlichkeit, seinen Sohn so zu finden.

Mehrere Minuten lang streifte er durch die Anwesenden und schloss sie einer nach dem anderen aus, und mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde seine Hoffnung, dass Yusaku Jr. sich noch im Krankenhaus befand, kleiner. An Aufgeben war jedoch nicht zu denken, und so suchte Shinichi weiter. Hin und wieder kreuzte er die Wege seiner Söhne, die aber auch keine guten Neuigkeiten für ihn hatten. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ruhelos weiterzusuchen.

Als Shinichi schon die vierte Runde durch die Eingangshalle gemacht hatte und es ihm vorkam, als wären jetzt noch mehr Menschen hier, traf endlich die Polizei ein. Shinichi eilte sofort auf sie zu und erklärte kurz die Lage, ehe er aufgefordert wurde, die Arbeit nun ihnen zu überlassen.

Doch das tat Shinichi nicht, er konnte es auch gar nicht. Es ging schliesslich um seinen Sohn, um sein eigen Fleisch und Blut! Wie sollte er da ruhig dasitzen und die Füsse stillhalten können? Das war in seinen Augen unmöglich.

Erneut startete der Detektiv eine Runde und beobachtete die Anwesenden genau. Die wenigsten von ihnen sahen als, als wären sie Kindsentführer, so dass Shinichi immer mehr Leute ausschliessen konnte.

Dann aber, als er erneut zu einem Rundgang angesetzt hatte und per Zufall einen Blick in eine unscheinbare Tragetasche warf, traf ihn fast der Schlag. In der Tragetasche, die gar nicht als solche gedacht war und die er bis jetzt nicht in der Eingangshalle sehen konnte, lag nicht ein fremdes Baby, sondern Yusaku Jr., sein eigener Sohn! Das leise Wimmern, das er von sich gab, erkannte Shinichi sofort. Pure Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als er Gewissheit bekam. Seinem Sohn ging es gut, er war unverletzt.

Der junge Mann, der die Tragetasche in der Hand hielt, verstand die Welt nicht mehr, als der Detektiv ihn ansprach und sagte, dass er den Jungen zurückhaben wollte. Es klang aber auch zu unglaublich, wenn seine Verlobte ihm einen Sohn geboren hatte, aber jetzt ein ihm fremder Mann behauptete, es wäre dessen Sohn. Was für eine Welt war das?

Shinichi, der wusste, dass er jetzt ganz vorsichtig sein musste, versuchte dem Fremden die Situation zu erklären.

"Hören Sie, das Kind in Ihrer Tragetasche ist mein Sohn. Wir können gerne einen Vaterschaftstest machen, aber ich denke, als Beweis sollte das Aussehen reichen. Schauen Sie den Jungen doch mal genauer an. Fällt Ihnen dabei nichts auf?"

Der Mann schaute in die Tragetasche, und dann fiel ihm wirklich etwas auf. Der Junge hatte tatsächlich gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Detektiv, doch glauben wollte er es immer noch nicht.

"Hey Dad!"

Shunsaku tauchte an der Seite Shinichis auf, und sein Anblick öffnete dem Mann die Augen.

"Wer ist der Junge neben Ihnen?", fragte er leise, und Shinichi antwortete wahrheitsgemäss.

"Das ist mein Sohn."

"Er sieht genauso aus wie der Kleine..."

"Hör nicht auf ihn, das ist dein Sohn!", versuchte die Frau ihren Verlobten zu überzeugen, doch Shinichi ging sofort dazwischen.

"Der Kleine hat ein Muttermal auf der linken Schulter, falls Sie sich überzeugen wollen..."

Das glaubte der Mann, ohne es zu überprüfen, und drehte sich langsam zu seiner Verlobten um.

"Der Junge ist nicht unser Sohn, das sehe ich jetzt."

Daraufhin hob er den kleinen Yusaku Jr. vorsichtig aus der Tragetasche und übergab ihn dem leiblichen Vater. Das konnte die Frau nicht mit ansehen, weswegen sie dazwischen gehen wollte, doch ihr Verlobter liess das nicht zu.

"Was willst du mir eigentlich angeben, hm? Wo ist unser Kind? Wo ist unser leibliches Kind?"

Die Frau jedoch gab nicht auf.

"Was redest du denn da, du hast ihn gerade dem Kerl da gegeben. Er ist unser Sohn!"

"Hör endlich auf zu lügen. Wo ist mein Kind?"

Die Frau antwortete nicht, ihr liefen nur Tränen über die Wangen. Er wiederholte seine Worte. "Wo ist mein Kind?"

Shinichi währenddessen war sehr erleichtert und voller Dankbarkeit, dass sein Sohn unbeschadet zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Der Junge, der bisher immer wieder gewimmert hatte, gab sofort Ruhe, als er in den Armen seines rechtmässigen Vaters lag.

Dieser Anblick war der Auslöser dafür, dass die Wahrheit endlich siegte.

"Ich habe es verloren", sagte die junge Frau leise und brach dann in Tränen aus. "Ich habe unseren Sohn nicht geboren, ich habe ihn verloren, wenige Tage vor dem errechneten Termin. Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen!"

"Und deswegen stiehlst du einfach ein fremdes Kind und gibst es als dein eigenes aus?", fragte der Mann fassungslos und wusste nicht, ob er mit seiner Verlobten Mitleid haben oder sie für ihre Tat hassen sollte.

"Es tut mir leid, bitte verzeih mir!"

Der Mann gab sich plötzlich einen Ruck, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde entspannt.

"Hör auf zu weinen, bitte. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das, vertrau mir. Gemeinsam werden wir besser."

Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, was seine Verlobte eigentlich gesagt hatte, und ihm traten Tränen in die Augen. Shinichi, der das sah, wollte schon einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen, als eine altbekannte Stimme erklang.

"Mein Junge!"

Rans Ruf war deutlich zu hören, und noch bevor Shinichi sich vollständig in ihre Richtung drehen konnte, stand seine Frau schon neben ihm und nahm ihn den Jungen ab. "Yusaku, mein kleiner Junge. Bin ich froh, dich wieder zu haben."

Shinichi war zwar glücklich zu sehen, dass Mutter und Kind wieder vereint waren, andererseits war er aber auch irritiert.

"Ran, wo ist Yuriko?"

"Reika und Miyuki passen auf sie auf. Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste kommen."

"Schon gut."

Die Frau des Detektivs hatte nur noch Augen für ihr Kind, während Shinichi doch noch auf den Mann zuging.

"Jeder Mensch will wissen, wo seine Wurzeln sind", sagte er leise und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Gegenübers. "Wenn unser Sohn bei Ihnen geblieben wäre, hätten Sie ihn sein ganzes Leben lang anlügen müssen. Hätten Sie das verantworten können?"

"Nein. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht sofort geglaubt habe."

Shinichi konnte nicht anders als dem Mann zu verzeihen, und Shunsaku, der noch unbedingt etwas loswerden möchte, trat vor.

"Zwillinge trennt man nicht, das ist herzlos. Zwischen ihnen besteht eine enge und besondere Bindung", sagte er und wusste ganz genau, wovon er sprach.

Der Mann nickte.

"Es sind also Zwillinge, herzliche Gratulation. Ich muss mich aber trotzdem bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Herr..."

"Kudo", beendete Shinichi den Satz seines Gegenübers. "Mein Name ist Shinichi Kudo, meines Zeichens Detektiv und besorgter Familienvater."

Der Mann riss die Augen auf. Er hatte den Sohn des berühmten Detektivs im Arm gehabt und eine Zeit lang geglaubt, es wäre sein eigener! Hätte er ihn behalten, hätte er früher oder später wohl gemerkt, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte...

"Es tut mir furchtbar leid, und ich muss mich auch für meine Verlobte entschuldigen."

"Entschuldigung angenommen. Seien Sie jetzt für sie da, sie braucht Sie mehr als Sie denken. Seien Sie einfach für Ihre Verlobte da."

"Das werde ich."

Die Polizeibeamten, die sich bisher im Hintergrund aufgehalten hatten, traten nun vor.

"Wollen Sie eine Anzeige erstatten, Herr und Frau Kudo?"

Shinichi und Ran sahen sich kurz an und entschieden sich gleichzeitig.

"Wenn das Paar sich zu einer Therapie bereit erklärt, vergessen wir, was sie getan haben."

Der Mann war gerührt, und seine Verlobte brach wieder in Tränen aus.

"Vielen herzlichen Dank. Sie wissen gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet."

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen", sagte Shinichi, und endlich gelang ihm ein Lächeln. "Viel Glück Ihnen beiden."

Daraufhin trennten sich die beiden Parteien, die eine zwar nachdenklich, aber glücklich über den Ausgang, die andere einfach nur traurig.

Für Reika und Miyuki, die gar nichts davon mitbekommen hatten, war es eine unglaubliche Geschichte. Da verlor eine Frau ihr Kind wenige Tage vor der Geburt, und aus lauter Verzweiflung darüber, ihrem Verlobten das beichten zu müssen, beschloss sie, das Kind einer fremden Frau zu stehlen und als ihr eigenes auszugeben. Wäre der Mann nicht auf Geschäftsreise, sondern von Anfang an dabei gewesen, wäre der Schwindel schon viel früher aufgeflogen.

Jetzt aber hatte sich doch noch alles zum Guten gewendet; Die Familie Kudo hatte ihren verlorenen Sohn wieder, und Shinichi und Ran sahen wie versprochen von einer Anzeige ab, nachdem das Paar sich bereit erklärt hatte, eine Therapie zu machen. Der Detektiv und auch seine Angetraute bedauerten die fremde Frau, wussten sie doch ganz genau, was sie durchmachen musste. Sie beide wussten, wie es war, mit der Angst zu leben, dass ihr Kind möglicherweise die neun Monate Schwangerschaft nicht überlebte.

Auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer war Shinichi in Gedanken versunken. Sein Sohn Shunsaku hatte ihm tatsächlich helfen können, und der Detektiv beschloss, in Zukunft mehr auf ihn zu hören.

Ran, der die ganze Situation sehr nahe gegangen war und Yusaku Jr. fest im Arm hielt, schniefte.

"Shinichi, ich will nach Hause."

Ihr Entschluss war klar. Sie wollte nicht an einem Ort bleiben, an dem Kinder einfach so gestohlen wurden.

Am zweiten Abend nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Hause hatte die Familie Kudo sich vom Schock erholt, und um sich davon abzulenken, hatten sie nur ein einziges Hauptgesprächsthema, bei dem es jedoch mehrere Unterthemen gab.

"Wir lagen wohl beide falsch, Schwesterherz", sagte Shinichi Jr. nach einer kurzen Pause und setzte sich anders hin. Reika verstand nicht, was er meinte, aber gab trotzdem eine schlagfertige Antwort.

"'Wir' lagen falsch? Wohl eher du. Wobei denn?"

"Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch, als wir anhand von Hinweisen herausfinden wollten, welches Geschlecht das ungeborene Baby hat?"

Reika erinnerte sich daran zurück.

"Ja, aber das ist jetzt ein alter Hut, warum kommst du-?"

"Es heisst doch immer, dass Mütter hässlich werden, wenn sie ein Mädchen erwarten", erklärte Shinichi Jr. und unterbrach sie somit.

Ran öffnete schon den Mund und wollte protestieren, doch Shinichi war schneller.

"Du willst jetzt aber nicht behaupten, dass deine Mutter hässlich sei, oder?"

"Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", erwiderte Miyuki und grinste. "Da wir aber alle Zwillingspärchen sind, also sowohl Mädchen wie auch Jungen, gleicht sich das doch wieder aus. Oder wie seht ihr das?"

"Ich sage, dass sie noch immer bildhübsch ist, trotz drei Töchter", sagte Shinichi mit bestimmter Stimme und lächelte Ran an.

"Das bestreitet auch niemand", sagte Shunsaku. "Aber eins ist schon mal gut. Wenn jemand Erfahrung mit Zwillingen hat, auch was die Erziehung angeht, dann seid ihr das. Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht mehr vorstellen, dass nur Yusaku oder nur Yuriko geboren wäre, das hätte ja voll komisch ausgesehen!"

"Eine zufriedene Familie von Zwillingskindern", grinste Miyuki, und wie auf Kommando begann eines der jüngsten Kinder, die im zweiten Stock im Babyzimmer schliefen, zu schreien.

"Ich gehe schon", sagte Shinichi seufzend und stand auf.

Wenige Minuten später war Yuriko gewickelt und schlief bereits wieder, als Shinichi neben dem Bettchen stehengeblieben war und mit den verschränkten Armen auf dem Rand lehnend die neuesten Familienzugänge betrachtete. Seine Ehefrau Ran, die leise das Zimmer betrat, bemerkte er erst, als sie neben ihn trat und sich bei ihm einklinkte.

"Weisst du, dass du zu einer gefährdeten Spezies gehörst?", fragte sie leise und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Du bist ein hingebungsvoller Ehemann und liebender Vater, das findet man heute nur noch selten."

"Du übertreibst", entgegnete er nur und sah lächelnd zu Ran hinüber, doch sie begann zu schmollen.

"Das tue ich nicht. Du bist der beste Vater, den sich ein Sohn oder eine Tochter nur wünschen kann. Tue mir einen Gefallen und nimm das Kompliment an, du steckst sonst schon immer zurück."

"Wenn du meinst..."

"Shinichi, bitte."

Ran seufzte, wandte sich dann ebenfalls den Zwillingsbabys zu und sah gerade noch, wie Yusaku Jr. kurz zappelte. "Diese kleinen Füsschen werden in wunderbare Fussspuren treten."

"Ja, und zwar in deine", sagte Shinichi leise. Ran schaute ihn fragend an.

"In meine?"

"Ja. Ich mit all meinen Fehlern, Macken und meiner Vergangenheit bin alles andere als ein gutes Vorbild. Du bist der bessere Mensch von uns beiden."

"So ein Quatsch. Du bist-"

Shinichi unterbrach sie, indem er ihr einen Kuss aufdrückte.

"Wofür war das denn?"

"Als Dankeschön, weil du die beste Mutter bist, die sich Kinder wünschen können."

"Du bist aber auch nicht schlecht als Vater", entgegnete Ran und lächelte. "Weisst du, es gibt viele, die junge Väter sein wollen. Du bist es."

"Mit 34?"

"Angefangen hast du mit 18, genau wie ich."

"Und das war das Beste, was wir in diesem Alter machen konnten", sagte Shinichi und küsste seine Frau erneut.

Eine Woche später entschloss sich Shinichi, seine Eltern anzurufen und zu fragen, ob sie seine Karte mit der Geburtsanzeige, die er vor fünf Tagen abgeschickt hatte, bekommen hatten. Der Detektiv erwartete schon, dass niemand erreichbar wäre, doch er sollte sich irren. Schon nach dem vierten Klingeln hob jemand das Telefon ab.

"Kudo?"

"Hallo Mutter, ich bin es."

"Shinichi!", rief Yukiko erfreut. "Wir haben ja schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört, wie geht's denn so?"

"Eigentlich ganz gut", antwortete er, bevor er von Fragen bombardiert wurde.

"Wie geht's Ran? Ist bei euch immer noch alles in Ordnung? Wie geht's den Kindern? Ach, es ist so schön, wieder von dir zu hören! Wie läuft's bei der Arbeit? Hast du viel zu tun?"

"Hey, hey, beruhig dich mal, du lässt mich ja nicht mehr zu Wort kommen", erwiderte Shinichi, als Yukiko eine kurze Atempause machte und er diese sofort ausnutzte. "Die Antworten lauten 'gut' und 'ja', und diese Fragen gebe ich gleich zurück."

"Bei uns läuft auch alles super! Ich habe eine kleine Rolle in einem Film angenommen, und Yusaku feiert mit seinem neuesten Roman einen riesigen Erfolg. Es könnte uns gar nicht besser gehen!"

Yukikos Stimme sprühte nur so vor Stolz, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass Shinichi gar nichts dazu sagte. Er hatte nur die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, da er eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass seine Mutter ein paar Worte über den neuesten Familienzugang verlor. Doch da war nichts gekommen, und Shinichi wusste, dass auch nichts mehr kommen würde. Entweder war die Karte noch gar nicht angekommen, oder aber, was Shinichi eher für wahrscheinlich hielt, die Karte war schon am Zielort, jedoch noch nicht geöffnet und gelesen worden. Es war genau wie damals, als eine schwierige Zeit für ihn angebrochen war...

Shinichi beschloss, sich für dieses Verhalten seiner Eltern zu rächen, und er hatte schon eine Idee. Er rieb sich innerlich schon grinsend die Hände, die Idee war teuflisch. Teuflisch gut.

"Ich soll dich von Ran und den Kindern grüssen", begann er ganz unschuldig. "Apropos Ran. Weisst du eigentlich schon, was passiert ist, als Yusaku das letzte Mal bei ihr war?"

"Nein, was?", fragte Yukiko interessiert und fragte sich, was zwischen ihrem Ehemann und ihrer Schwiegertochter vorgefallen sein könnte.

Shinichi zögerte, aber auch das gehörte zum Plan.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich es einfach so sagen kann...", druckste er herum, was seine Mutter noch neugieriger machte.

"Sag schon! War es etwas Schlimmes?"

"Na ja, ich glaube, für Ran schon..."

"Was ist passiert? Jetzt sag schon, ich will dir nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen, Shinichi!"

"Na gut, wenn du darauf bestehst. Das letzte Mal, als er bei Ran war... hat er sie vollgekotzt."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es mehrere Augenblicke lang still, ehe Yukiko mit leiser Stimme wieder zu sprechen begann.

"Was hast du gesagt? Sag das noch mal."

"Yusaku hat Ran vollgekotzt", wiederholte Shinichi und musste sich schwer beherrschen, um nicht jetzt schon laut loszulachen. Dass er damit eigentlich seinen Sohn und nicht seinen Vater meinte, erwähnte er extra nicht, sonst wäre die schöne Überraschung ja geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase.

Die Stimme der ehemaligen Schauspielerin wurde bedrohlich.

"Ist das auch wirklich wahr?"

"Klar, sonst hätte ich es dir nicht gesagt", antwortete Shinichi und grinste.

Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie es hinter Yukikos hübscher Stirn zu arbeiten anfing, und er spürte schon beinahe die Wut, die in ihr hoch kochte.

"Wenn mein ach so toller Ehemann wieder nach Hause kommt, passiert etwas! Dem werde ich die Hölle heiss machen, das garantiere ich!"

Shinichi hatte grösste Mühe, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, und bat seine Mutter nur noch um eins.

"Bring ihn bitte nicht um, ja? Ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder jetzt schon zu einer Beerdigung gehen müssen."

"Ich kann nichts versprechen."

"Ach komm."

"Nein, er hat übertrieben, eindeutig", knurrte Yukiko. "Und jetzt entschuldige bitte, ich habe noch zu tun. Richte Ran schöne Grüsse aus, ja?"

Dann beendete Shinichis Mutter, deren Stimme gegen Ende nur noch kalt und monoton gewesen war, das Telefongespräch. Als Shinichi den Hörer auf die Gabel zurückgelegt hatte, lachte er laut los und konnte sich daraufhin kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Wie genial er doch war! Mehrere Minuten lang konnte Shinichi nicht aufhören zu lachen, erst, als er kaum noch Luft bekam, beruhigte er sich langsam wieder. Klar, sein Vater tat ihm irgendwie leid, aber jetzt war die Zeit endlich da, sich an ihm zu rächen. Und das hatte er jetzt getan.

Ein paar Tage nach diesem Telefonat, als die Kinder in der Schule und Ran in der Stadt einkaufen war, wollte Shinichi eigentlich die ungestörte Ruhe nutzen und sich mal hinlegen, bevor er ein paar Spielsachen für Yuriko und Yusaku Jr. aus dem Estrich holen wollte. Gerade als er es sich nach dem Füttern der beiden auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. Shinichi grummelte und liess die Schultern hängen. Ausgerechnet jetzt...

Missmutig öffnete er die Tür und war überrascht, seinem Vater, dem weltberühmten Schriftsteller Yusaku Kudo, ins Gesicht zu schauen. Er sah nicht erfreut aus, im Gegenteil.

"Kann ich reinkommen?", knurrte er gehässig und trat ein, als Shinichi zur Seite ging.

"Hallo, es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Shinichi, der nun ebenfalls gereizt war. Seinen Nachmittagsschlaf konnte er jetzt wohl vergessen.

"Ich habe ein ernstes Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen", sagte Yusaku mit dunkler Stimme und musterte seinen Sohn, doch der war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

"Ich hab nichts getan."

"Du hast deine Mutter angelogen und ihr totalen Schwachsinn über mich erzählt."

"Drück dich deutlicher aus, ich weiss gar nicht, wovon du redest", entgegnete Shinichi gleichgültig und ging einfach ins Wohnzimmer, was Yusaku zur Weissglut trieb.

"Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, ich hätte Ran vollgekotzt, um es mal mit deinen Worten zu beschreiben?", fragte er wutentbrannt und folgte ihm. "Weisst du, wie sehr Yukiko mich zusammengeschrien hat? Sie hat mich fast umgebracht!"

Shinichi, der sich auf das Sofa hatte fallen lassen, grinste spöttisch.

"Ach, jetzt tu doch nicht so, war es denn so schlimm?"

"Also gibst du es zu", schnaubte Yusaku wütend. "Wie konntest du nur so etwas Niederträchtiges tun? Du bist zwar mein Sohn, aber ich erkenne dich gar nicht mehr wieder!"

Diese Vorwürfe liess Shinichi nicht auf sich sitzen, doch anstatt zurückzuschreien, stellte er ruhig eine Frage.

"Hast du die Post der letzten Tage schon durchgesehen?"

Yusaku war irritiert.

"Die Post? Nein, schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr. Aber was hat das mit deiner vermaledeiten Lüge zu tun?

Als Shinichi den Mund aufmachte und antworten wollte, wurde er von lautem Babygeschrei unterbrochen.

"Nicht schon wieder", seufzte Shinichi daraufhin und schloss müde die Augen. "Ich war doch gerade erst oben."

Der Schriftsteller starrte seinen Sohn mit grossen Augen an, seine Wut auf ihn war augenblicklich verflogen.

"Ist es das, was ich denke, was es ist?", fragte Yusaku fassungslos und beobachtete dann, wie Shinichi aufstand und gleich daraufhin im Begriff war, das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. Kurz bevor er den Türrahmen erreichte, drehte er sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Überzeug dich doch selbst."

Sofort sprang Yusaku auf und folgte seinem Sohn die Treppe hoch ins alte Kinderzimmer, in dem schon die älteren Kinder als Babys ihre ersten Nächte verbracht hatten.

Während Shinichi sich über das Kinderbettchen beugte und seine schreiende Tochter heraushob, konnte Yusaku nicht anders als zu lächeln.

"Du bist wieder Vater geworden? Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Danke."

"Gott, ist das Kleine süss! Was ist es denn?"

"Ein Mädchen", antwortete Shinichi leise und wiegte eine Tochter hin und her. "Ihr Name ist Yuriko."

"Ein wunderschöner Name für ein wunderhübsches Mädchen. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Shinichi lächelte. Das war noch nicht alles...

"Kannst du mir bitte den Schnuller bringen? Er liegt noch im Bettchen."

"Klar, kann ich machen."

Yusaku ging auf das Bettchen zu und streckte schon die Hand aus, als er urplötzlich innehielt und erstarrte.

Würde der Schriftsteller keine Brille tragen, würden seine Augen aus dem Schädel fallen. "Shinichi? Hier im Bettchen..."

"Hm?", machte Shinichi mit einer Unschuldsmiene und wiegte Yuriko weiterhin in seinen Armen.

"Da ist noch ein Baby."

Yusakus Stimme war ganz leise, und Shinichi tat weiterhin so, als wüsste er von nichts.

"Was?"

"Da im Bettchen liegt noch ein Baby."

Shinichi antwortete nicht, stattdessen begann der Junge ebenfalls zu schreien, und Yusaku stand stocksteif da. "Da ist ein zweites Baby!"

Shinichi grinste.

"Ja, das gab es im Sonderangebot. Nimmst du eins, bekommst du das zweite umsonst", erwiderte der Detektiv, der Yusakus Verhalten mit einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. "Was hast du für ein Problem damit? Heb ihn hoch und beruhig ihn."

Um ganze 34 Jahre zurückversetzt beugte sich Yusaku herunter und hob schliesslich den schreienden Jungen hoch. Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass der Kleine aussah wie er, als er noch ein Baby war; er war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, mit den dunkelbraunen, fast schon schwarzen Haaren, und mit der kleinen Lücke bei den Fransen... Es lag klar auf der Hand, wessen Nachfahre der Junge war.

"Na, na, was ist denn so schlimm?", murmelte der Schriftsteller an das Baby gewandt und wiegte es leicht. Yusaku Jr., dem das Wippen gefiel, hörte auf zu weinen und musterte das neue Gesicht mit wachen Augen, bevor er den Daumen seines Grossvaters als Schnuller missbrauchen wollte.

Yusaku wusste, was er tun musste, damit genau das nicht passierte, und schaute anschliessend zu seinem Sohn, der es inzwischen geschafft hatte, seine Tochter wieder zum Schlafen zu bringen.

"Es sind schon wieder Zwillinge", murmelte Yusaku, in dessen Stimme sich wieder Fassungslosigkeit breit machte. "Zwillinge. Wie macht ihr das bloss?"

Shinichi schaute gespielt nachdenklich an die Decke.

"Ran und ich haben das gemacht, was jedes Paar tut, wenn es ein Kind will, danach lag es nicht mehr in unserer Hand. Ich frage mich aber... Eine Schwangerschaft nur mit einem Baby? Gibt's das überhaupt?"

"Bei euch anscheinend nicht."

"Hm."

Shinichi legte Yuriko, die nun wieder tief und fest schlief, zurück ins Bettchen und nahm dann Yusaku seinen kleinen Namensvetter ab.

"Ich brauche einen Drink", sagte der Schriftsteller daraufhin und beobachtete, wie Shinichi auch seinen Sohn zurück ins Bettchen legte und sich wieder aufrichtete.

"Findest du das so schlimm?"

Sofort wehrte Yusaku ab.

"Nein, nein, natürlich nicht! Aber... ich bin jetzt sechsfacher Grossvater, mit 54. Ich muss das erst mal verdauen."

"Du bist jetzt ein alter Mann, aber wenn du meinst..."

Als die beiden Männer wieder im Wohnzimmer sassen, konnte der Schriftsteller es trotz seines Drinks noch immer noch glauben.

"Wer hätte das gedacht?", murmelte er und warf einen Blick zu Shinichi, der ihm gegenüber in einem der Sessel sass und die Augen geschlossen hatte. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihr noch mal Kinder bekommen würdet? Und dann schon wieder Zwillinge!"

Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Tja."

"Wie heisst der Junge eigentlich?", fragte Yusaku weiter, als ihm auffiel, dass er bisher nur den Namen seiner Enkelin kannte, und rechnete zwar mit vielen Namen, aber nicht mit dem, den Shinichi gleich nannte.

"Er heisst Yusaku. Yusaku Kudo, wie sein Grossvater."

Der Schriftsteller war sprachlos. Erst trug sein zweiter Enkel den Namen seines eigenen Grossvaters, der viel zu früh aus dem Leben geschieden war, und jetzt wurde der dritte Sohn nach ihm selbst benannt. In diesem Moment konnte er nicht stolzer sein.

"Jetzt versteh ich!", kam es ihm dann plötzlich über die Lippen. "Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Yukiko mich so heruntergemacht hatte, von wegen, ich hätte Ran vollgekotzt. Das war in Wirklichkeit der kleine Yusaku, stimmt's?"

"Blitzmerker", entgegnete Shinichi nur, grinste aber ganz kurz, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

"Aber warum hast du uns nicht mal angerufen und es erzählt? Deine Mutter und ich wären nach Japan geflogen und hätten euch sicher helfen können."

"Das vielleicht schon, aber ihr seid ja nie erreichbar", antwortete Shinichi und sprach somit ein Thema an, das ihm auf der Seele lag. "Ihr seid nicht erreichbar gewesen."

Noch bevor Yusaku auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, erklang das Klingeln eines Handys, und Shinichi dachte, es wäre seins, doch in Wahrheit war es das seines Vaters. Sie hatten einen ganz ähnlichen Klingelton, wie beide bemerkten, als Yusaku den Anruf entgegennahm.

"Hallo Yukiko, alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

"Yusaku!", rief die ehemalige Schauspielerin atemlos in den Hörer. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich runtergemacht habe. Es tut mir schrecklich leid."

"Was ist denn los?"

"Da war ein Kärtchen in der Post, das besagt, dass Shinichi wieder Vater geworden ist!"

Yukikos Stimme hatte sich fast überschlagen, als sie das gesagt hatte. "Wo bist du jetzt?"

"Gerade bei ihm", antwortete Yusaku wahrheitsgemäss.

"Kann ich ihn kurz sprechen?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort überreichte Yusaku das Gerät seinem Sohn.

"Hallo Mutter."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Nachwuchs!", kreischte die Schauspielerin in den Hörer, so dass Shinichi ihn von seinem Ohr weghalten musste. "Ich freue mich ja so für dich! Geht's den Kleinen gut? Und Ran auch?"

"Ja, ihnen geht's gut, aber warum kommst du nicht her und überzeugst dich selbst davon?"

"Das werde ich machen, verlass dich drauf! Kann ich noch kurz meinen Mann haben?"

Ohne Worte gab Shinichi das Gerät seinem Vater zurück.

"Was ist denn noch?"

"Yusaku, du bleibst bei Shinichi, okay? Ich muss noch kurz etwas erledigen, aber dann steige ich ins nächste Flugzeug und komme zu euch. Ich will meine Enkel doch auch in natura sehen, das ist ja wohl klar! Zumal es ja schon wieder Zwillinge sind... Ich freu mich so!"

"Okay, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich für ein paar Tage hier bleiben kann. Dann sehen wir uns bald."

"Ja. Grüss Shinichi und Ran von mir, ja? Bis bald!"

"Tschüss."

"Sie kommt her?", fragte Shinichi, der seine Vermutung bestätigt haben wollte, und Yusaku nickte.

"Ja, ich schätze, sie sollte irgendwann morgen ankommen."

"In Ordnung. Ach übrigens", fügte Shinichi hinzu und sah seinen Vater scharf an. "Das nächste Mal fragst du zuerst, ob du hier übernachten kannst, okay?"

"Tut mir leid."

Daraufhin begannen sie ein anderes Thema. Nur fünf Minuten nach dem Telefonanruf hörten sie, wie die Haustür geöffnet und auch wieder geschlossen wurde, und schon standen die jüngeren Zwillinge Shunsaku und Miyuki im Wohnzimmer.

"Hallo Opa!"

"Hallo ihr!"

Shunsaku sprang seinen Grossvater an und freute sich sehr, ihn wieder mal zu sehen. Seiner Schwester ging es genau gleich.

"Hast du das Neueste auch schon mitbekommen?", fragte er mit glänzenden Augen, und Yusaku nickte.

"Ja, natürlich. Freut ihr euch darüber?"

"Na logisch!"

"Kinder, beruhigt euch doch bitte und seid etwas leiser, ja? Nicht, dass die Zwillinge noch aufwachen."

Doch es war zu spät. Durch die lauten Rufe aufgeschreckt begannen gleich beide Babys zu schreien, und Shinichi seufzte. "Ich kümmere mich jetzt um eure Geschwister, und ihr erzählt eurem Grossvater euren verrückten Plan. Aber in einer erträglichen Lautstärke, klar?"

"Warum soll unser Plan verrückt gewesen sein?", fragte Miyuki verständnislos. "Er hat doch funktioniert!"

"Ja, und das sogar besser, als wir dachten", erwiderte Shinichi nur, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinen jüngsten Sprösslingen machte.

Als Yukiko am Abend des nächsten Tages in Japan und schliesslich auch in der Villa Kudo eintraf, hatte Yusaku sich bereits an den Gedanken gewöhnt, ein sechsfacher Grossvater zu sein. Nun kannte er auch die Hintergrundgeschichte der beiden jüngsten Zwillinge, doch nicht er erzählte sie seiner Frau, die sofort alles wissen wollte, sondern die vier älteren Kinder.

Zuerst aber knuddelte und herzte sie die Babys, die, Yuriko auf Rans und Yusaku Jr. auf Shinichis Arm, ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer anwesend waren, wo auch schon der Rest der Familie sass.

Nach der ersten Freude war Yukiko jedoch auch sauer und enttäuscht.

"Ihr benennt den Jungen nach Yusaku, aber das Mädchen nicht nach mir?"

Shinichi seufzte.

"Mutter, es war die Entscheidung von Ran und mir, bitte mach uns jetzt keinen Vorwurf. Freu dich doch lieber, dass du deine Grossfamilie bekommen hast, wenn auch nur indirekt."

Da hatte ihr Sohn natürlich Recht. Yukiko, die sich schon immer eine Grossfamilie und dementsprechend mehrere Kinder gewünscht hatte, musste um ihrer Gesundheit willen den Wunsch des weiteren Kinderkriegens nach Shinichis Geburt begraben. Zu hoch war das Risiko gewesen, zu sterben... Genau wie jetzt bei Ran.

Yukikos Trübsal war so schnell weg, wie sie gekommen war, und sie wandte sich den jüngsten Zwillingen zu.

"Gott, wie süss! Wie süss! Ganz die Eltern, nicht wahr?"

"Wie man es nimmt", murmelte Shinichi so leise, dass nur Ran es hörte. "Was die Geburt anging, da ist Yusaku tatsächlich in meine Fussstapfen getreten. Leider."

"Wieso, was ist passiert?", fragte Yukiko und riss die Augen auf. "Gab es denn irgendwelche Komplikationen?"

"Oh ja", antwortete Ran und räusperte sich, dann erzählte sie diese eher düstere Geschichte, die jedoch glücklicherweise ein gutes Ende für alle Beteiligten genommen hatte. Die zweitschlimmste Geschichte war dann diejenige, in der Yusaku von der verzweifelten Frau gestohlen worden war, aber da auch diese schreckliche Zeit schneller vorbei gegangen war als alle gedacht hatten, sass der Schreck nicht mehr allzu tief.

Nachdem die ehemalige Schriftstellerin gespannt gelauscht hatte, konnte sie in Ruhe und mit Mitgefühl darüber reden.

"Warum habt ihr uns nicht schon früher Bescheid gegeben, dass Ran wieder schwanger war? Wir hören ja sowieso kaum etwas von euch."

Shinichi und Ran wechselten einen Blick.

"Wenn ihr mal erreichbar wärt und die Post nicht ignorieren würdet, wüsstet ihr, wie es mir und meiner Familie geht", antwortete der Detektiv mit ernster Stimme. "Ausserdem war es eine riskante Schwangerschaft, Ran hat die Babys eines Abends fast verloren. Eure Anwesenheit hätte sie möglicherweise noch mehr gestresst, von daher fand ich es besser, euch erst zu informieren, wenn alles ein gutes Ende genommen hat. Bitte kriegt das jetzt nicht in den falschen Hals, ja?"

"Aber wir hätten euch doch helfen können!"

"Wir hatten Hilfe", erwiderte Ran auf Yukikos Worte. "Die Kinder. Ohne sie hätte alles in einer Katastrophe geendet."

Dabei reckten die älteren Kinder stolz die Brust.

"Na gut."

Shinichi sah es Yukiko an, dass es ihr nicht wirklich passte, doch er war froh, dass sie das Thema nicht mehr weiterführte. "Das war schon ein interessanter Plan, den ihr da ausgeheckt habt", sagte sie daraufhin und grinste die vier älteren Zwillingspärchen an.

"Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen?", erwiderte Ran und lächelte. "Sie sind eindeutig Kudos."

"Hast du gehört?", fragte Shinichi seinen Vater. "Du bist schuld."

"Was habe ich denn jetzt mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

"Eine ganze Menge", antwortete Shinichi Jr. "Nicht nur, dass wir alle deinen Nachnamen tragen, du hast dein Aussehen auch noch weitervererbt, hauptsächlich an Shunsaku und den kleinen Yusaku."

"Das stimmt, und das heisst, dass ich jetzt zwei Yusakus habe", sagte Yukiko und schmollte gespielt. Ran lachte.

"Mach dir keinen Kopf, Yukiko, ich habe auch zwei Shinichis. Und ich komme gut mit ihnen klar, ein Problem sehe ich darin jetzt nicht."

"Apropos", warf Yusaku fragend ein. "Bei den Jungs habt ihr alle Namen aus der Kudo-Familie genommen, aber auch auf Rans Seite gibt's männliche Vertreter. Warum habt ihr einen der Jungen nicht nach Kogoro benannt?"

"Stimmt, das wäre ein Beweis gewesen, dass ihr ihn trotz allem mögt", fügte Yukiko hinzu und sah ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter geduldig an.

Ran seufzte, und Shinichi schloss die Augen.

"Weil er es zuerst machen muss, er muss zuerst auf uns zukommen", erklärte er. "Und selbst dann... Kogoro hat schon zu viel kaputt gemacht, viel zu viel. Er hat die Chance, ein Teil unserer Familie zu sein, verwirkt."

"Eigentlich ist es schade, aber ich verstehe euch", sagte Yusaku aufmunternd. "Ich jedenfalls freue mich, dass ihr gerade diese Namen gewählt habt."

"Sag mal, Ran, gibt es in deiner Familie eigentlich andere Zwillingsfälle?", fragte Yukiko, um das Thema in eine weniger trübe Richtung zu lenken.

Ran dachte kurz nach.

"Nicht dass ich wüsste", antwortete sie und schaute dann ihren Ehemann an.

"Bei mir auch nicht."

"Dann sind wir also wohl die ersten", murmelte Ran und lächelte.

Shinichi Jr. grinste breit.

"Einer muss ja anfangen. Ausserdem seid ihr wohl in die Medizin-Geschichte eingegangen, denn dreimal hintereinander Zwillinge, und dann gleich noch Pärchen, das muss euch erst mal einer nachmachen. Aller guten Dinge sind drei."

Yukiko grinste.

"Kann ich jetzt eigentlich Grossmutterschaftsurlaub beantragen? Und Yusaku Grossvaterschaftsurlaub?"

"Das müsstet ihr die Behörden fragen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das geht", antwortete Shinichi und grinste, und Ran stellte ebenfalls eine Frage.

"Aber wenn doch, ist es vielleicht möglich, dass ich Zwillingschaftsurlaub bekomme?"

"Mum, du bist ja richtig gut!", grinste Shinichi Jr. und warf einen Blick zu seinem jüngeren Bruder. "Von wem du das bloss hast?"

"Tja, ich bin eben die Frau von meinem Mann. Da erübrigt sich jede weitere Frage."

Im Wohnzimmer der Villa Kudo brach Gelächter aus.

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen ruhig und ohne grosse Einmischung in Shinichis und Rans Erziehungsmethoden, und es schien, als wären jetzt endlich alle dunklen Tage hinter ihnen. Doch ein paar letzte solcher Tage sollten noch kommen, was Shinichi, hätte er es gewusst, vorsichtiger hätte werden lassen.

Ein paar Tage nach der Abreise der Grosseltern fing es an. Ran weinte jeden Tag und konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr über die Zwillinge freuen. Besonders Yusaku Jr., dessen Start ins Leben alles andere als schön war und der noch etwas mehr Pflege brauchte als seine zwölf Minuten ältere Schwester, brachte Ran schnell an ihre Grenzen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann konnte Ran es nicht mehr vor ihren anderen Kindern verbergen. Immer öfters brach sie im Beisein ihrer Kinder in Tränen aus, kochte kaum noch und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die Kontrolle der Hausaufgaben. Shinichi, der wusste, dass es sich um postnatale Depressionen handelte, wie sie viele Frauen nach der Entbindung hatten, wusste sich zu helfen und spannte die Kinder wieder häufiger ein, wenn es um den Haushalt ging. Er sorgte so dafür, dass Ran sich um nichts mehr kümmern musste, ausser um das Stillen der Zwillinge, und diese Hilfe wirkte Wunder Schneller als sie gedacht hatten, hatte sich Ran von diesem Zustand wieder erholt, indem sie sich oft ein Bad gegönnt oder sich auf andere Weise entspannt hatte. Manchmal hatte sie Shinichi mit den Kindern spazieren geschickt, damit Ran mindestens eine volle Stunde ganz für sich alleine hatte. Diese Zeit hatte sie hauptsächlich zum Schlafen genutzt, was sie bei ihrem Gemütszustand bemerkbar gemacht hatte: Ran war öfter wieder besser gelaunt, und die Freude über die Zwillinge kehrte zurück. Und das sogar schneller, als alle gedacht hatten.

Eines Abends, als eines der Kinder wieder schrie und Shinichi den Jungen ins Wohnzimmer herunter genommen hatte, sass er in Gedanken versunken auf dem Sofa und kitzelte Yusaku, der neben ihm lag, am Bauch. Der Junge gluckste, was Miyuki süss fand.

"Nach ihnen kann man die Uhr richten", murmelte Shinichi und sah auf eben diese. Exakt zwei Stunden ist es her, seit er sich letztes Mal gemeldet hat.

"Eine perfekte innere Uhr", entgegnete Miyuki. "Aber schon komisch, dass er immer reklamiert."

"Zwischendurch ist es auch seine Schwester."

"Trotzdem. Ausser wenn die Windel voll ist oder sie Hunger haben, haben sie keinen Grund, sich zu melden, oder?"

"Eigentlich schon. Habt ihr irgendwelche Hausaufgaben?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin und wechselte so das Thema.

"Ja."

"Na dann los!"

Während der nächsten Tage musste Shinichi seine Kinder nicht mehr bitten, direkt nach der Schule nach Hause zu kommen. Sie kamen unaufgefordert und verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihren Geschwistern. Reika und Miyuki wollten immer wieder einkaufen gehen und viel unnützes Zeug kaufen, doch Shinichi unterband das, in dem er sagte, er hätte noch viele Sachen auf dem Estrich. Sie sollten doch erst dort mal nachschauen.

Drei Wochen später hatten die Kudo-Eltern eine kleine Überraschung für ihre Kinder geplant. Mit dem einzigen Hinweis, dass sie für ein Wochenende ihre Sachen packen sollten, fuhren sie am Samstagmorgen los und sagten bis zum Schluss nicht, wo es hinging. Das brauchten sie aber auch gar nicht mehr, da es den älteren Zwillingen, schon bald klar wurde; sie waren unterwegs in die Berge, genau dorthin, wo Reika und Shinichi Jr. damals das Chalet für ihre Eltern gemietet und die ganze Geschichte begonnen hatte. Sie kehrten wie schon damals bei Miyuki und Shunsaku zum Ursprung zurück, es war schon fast eine Tradition.

Als sie am Zielort ankamen, sprangen die Kinder aus dem Wagen, und ihnen stockte der Atem.

"Hier ist es ja traumhaft schön!"

Reika war vollkommen begeistert von der Landschaft, die sich ihr bot, und sie wurde neidisch. "Irgendwie fies, dass ihr schon zum zweiten Mal hier seid."

"Was glaubst du, warum wir hier her gekommen sind?"

"Wir haben zwar schon Fotos von der Umgebung und natürlich auch vom Chalet gesehen, aber wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich so schön hier ist", sagte Shunsaku voller Ehrfurcht. "So schön hatten wir es echt nicht vorgestellt."

Nachdem Ran ausgestiegen war, verschaffte sie sich Gehör.

"Ihr könnt jetzt gleich los und die Umgebung auskundschaften, aber vorher möchte ich euch bitten, eure Sachen ins Haus zu bringen. Reika und Miyuki, ihr teilt euch ein Zimmer, Shinichi und Shunsaku, ihr bekommt das zweite. Das dritte gehört uns. Alles klar?"

"Und wo schlafen Yusaku und Yuriko?"

"Natürlich bei uns", antwortete Shinichi auf Miyukis Frage. "Sonst noch Fragen oder Einwände?"

"Nein!"

"Na dann los!"

Kurze Zeit später hatten die Kinder ihre Sachen in den jeweiligen Zimmern abgeladen und waren verschwunden. Ran und Shinichi starteten einen Spaziergang zum See hinunter, zusammen mit Yuriko und Yusaku Jr., die in dem Kinderwagen lagen, in dem schon die älteren Kinder durch die Welt gefahren worden waren.

"Dieses Mal haben wir eindeutig mehr Leben im Haus, was?", murmelte Ran und schlenderte neben Shinichi her.

"Das Leben mit Zwillingen ist turbulenter und bedeutet doppelte Freude und doppeltes Glück."

"Es bedeutet aber auch doppelte Arbeit."

"Zusammen schaffen wir das. Das haben wir schon und das werden wir wieder."

"Recht hast du."

Den Rest des Weges schwieg das Paar, sie mussten nicht miteinander sprechen, um den jeweils anderen zu verstehen. Als sich das Wäldchen lichtete und sich vor ihnen der See auftat, kroch darüber Nebel, was für diese Jahreszeit normal war. Ran und Shinichi beobachteten ihn stumm, ihr Blick verlor sich geradezu im Nebel. Sie konnten sich glücklich schätzen, denn wie schon vor zehn Jahren war es auch jetzt wieder der Beginn eines neuen Lebens.

Die älteren vier Kinder währenddessen hatten gerade andere Sachen im Kopf.

"Hey, schaut mal, ein unsoziales Netzwerk!", rief Shinichi Jr. den anderen zu und lachte.

"Wo?"

"Na hier!", antwortete er auf Shunsakus Frage und deutete auf ein Spinnennetz. "Das ist so was von unsozial, denn jeder, der darin ist, wird gefressen."

"Ich möchte heute auch noch etwas zu Abend essen können, also hör bitte damit auf", sagte Reika und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, ehe sie das Thema wechselte. "Habt ihr den Nebel schon gesehen?"

"Ja, aber der steht im regionalen Wetterverbot", sagte Shinichi Jr. und grinste breit. "Könnt ihr seine Nummer sehen?"

"Nein, ich erkenne nichts", antwortete Miyuki, die den Scherz dahinter verstanden hatte. "Aber eigentlich ist das ja egal. Los, gehen wir weiter!"

Während die Kinder die Umgebung weiterhin erkundeten, kehrten ihre Eltern zum Chalet zurück und brachten die Zwillinge ins Haus, wo sie seelenruhig weiterschliefen. Ihre Eltern währenddessen machten es sich auf zwei Liegestühlen auf der Veranda bequem und genossen die seltene Ruhe. Sie redeten wieder nicht miteinander, und so kam es, dass Ran sehr bald ebenfalls eingeschlafen war. Als Shinichi das bemerkte, zog er langsam und vor allem leise ein Foto aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete es lange. Es war das Ultraschall-Foto, auf dem nur ein Kind zu sehen war. Dieses Foto hatte ihn in die Irre geführt, aber jetzt im Nachhinein konnte er darüber lachen. Eines aber hätte er doch gerne noch gewusst, aber er wusste auch, dass er es niemals erfahren würde. Das bedauerte er.

Denn wer von den beiden Zwillingen auf dem Foto abgebildet war, das blieb für immer ein Geheimnis. Ein süsses kleines Geheimnis, das Ran eine Zeit lang unter ihrem Herzen getragen hatte. Ein Geheimnis, das aus zwei neuen Familienmitgliedern bestand, die die Namen Yuriko und Yusaku Jr. trugen. Shinichi wusste: Mit diesen beiden Kindern konnte das Leben noch besser werden, als es bisher schon war.

Owari


End file.
